Returning Safe
by DAITYA
Summary: Zoro Roronoa est un roi, mais aussi un puissant guerrier qui un jour déclara la guerre à Mihawk, son plus grand rival depuis des générations. Il doit donc quitter son royaume et son épouse pour rejoindre le champ de bataille. Il sera accompagné d'un prêtre guerrier nommé Sanji qui sera chargé de la protection de ce chef. ZOSAN
1. Prologue

**RETURNING SAFE**

 **Zosanzo – Middle Edge AU**

 **Bonjour et bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

 **Ceci est ma première fiction sur One Piece, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant.**

 **J'ai déjà de l'expérience en matière de fiction et pour celle-ci, je pense que le délai pour les chapitres sera plus long car j'essaierai d'écrire des chapitres plus longs, avec plus de contenu, une intrigue un peu plus approfondie et beaucoup plus de chapitres.**

 **Disclaimer : Personne ne me croirait si je disais que les personnages m'appartenaient TvT**

 **Une petite précision, les personnages parlent en anglais (j'écrirais leurs paroles en français mais ils faut imaginer les dialogues en anglais.) Les passages dit en français ou dans une autre langue seront en italique.**

 **Rating : MA**

 **Résumé : Zoro Roronoa est un roi, mais aussi un puissant guerrier qui un jour déclara la guerre à Mihawk, son plus grand rival depuis des générations. Il doit donc quitter son royaume et son épouse pour rejoindre le champ de bataille. Il sera accompagné d'un prêtre guerrier nommé Sanji qui sera chargé de la protection de se chef. ZOSAN**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Il trempait dans une eau bouillante, suant par tous les pores, les sourcils froncés et une expression dure. Il lui fallait prendre une décision difficile aujourd'hui qui lui causerait peut-être du tort au près de son peuple, qui ferait baissé sa popularité montante, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ça ne pouvait plus durer et ils le savaient aussi bien que lui.

Agacé par ses réflexions tortueuses il sortit de l'eau, enfila son long kimono vert qu'il laissa ouvert, se glissa dans un pantalon de cuir noir et mit son haramaki. Il récupéra ses trois sabres et sortit de ses bains personnels. Deux membres de sa garde personnelle l'attendaient à la sortie et l'escortèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône. Une fois devant celle-ci ils rejoignirent les autres membres de la garde et laissèrent le souverain rejoindre son trône. Nonchalamment, il se laissa tomber dans le siège de velours, attrapa les boulettes de riz faîtes par son cuisinier et fit appeler son conseiller, Usopp Longnez.

Le jeune homme arriva bien vite. Il était simplement vêtu d'un bas bouffant ocre maintenu grâce à une ceinture de cuire sur laquelle était gravée ses initiales, son torse était caché sous une chemise blanche en soie, ses pieds étaient au chaud dans ses bottines en cuir marron fourré à l'alpaga – cadeau de la styliste de la cour, Nami – et il portait toujours son grand chapeau en forme de capeline qui laissait tout de même voir sa très longue chevelure.

\- Vous m'avez fait appeler sir ?

\- Oui. Je compte déclarer la guerre à Mihawk. Il est grand temps de lui donner une bonne leçon.

\- Êtes vous sûr que votre entreprise sera un succès ?

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être certain de quoique ce soit, excepté du fait que l'un de nous deux mourra.

\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas vous. Laissez moi vous conseillez une équipe de preux chevaliers qui seront parfaits pour servir votre garde rapprochée, j'ai entièrement confiance en eux et je suis certain qu'ils ne vous trahiront pas. M'y autorisez vous sir ?

\- Fais donc.

\- Le premier s'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, c'est un goinfre innocent et un peu simplet mais ne vous fiez pas à l'apparence, c'est un véritable monstre au combat. Après nous avons Chopper, un homme venant de Sibérie, il est très bon médecin et excellent combattant, il peut passer en Berserk. Ensuite vient Brook, un squelette ramené à la vie par on ne sait quelle magie mais il est très puissant et a l'avantage d'être très dur à tuer. Franky, un homme joyeux, téméraire et émotif, mais fidèle, il peut tuer plus de dix hommes d'un seul coup de bras ! Nami pourrait vous accompagnez ainsi que Nico Robin, vous connaissez très bien leurs capacités messire, je peux aussi être du voyage si vous avez assez confiance.

\- Bien, ceux ci me vont, tu peux venir.

\- J'allais en oublier un messire ! Il s'appelle Sanji Black Leg messire, il est prêtre et cuisinier. Je pense que vous préférerez découvrir ses capacités vous mêmes.

\- Alors va pour ceux là. Dis leur de se préparer et prévient le peuple, dans une semaine, nous partons.

Usopp se retira avec une révérence. Zoro l'avait bien senti, son vieil ami n'était pas très chaud pour une guerre mais il comprenait que c'était une nécessité. Le régime que leur imposait Mihawk n'était plus vivable. Livrer chaque mois vingt jeunes hommes pour le bon plaisir du souverain ennemi était un supplice pour lui, il ne le supportait plus. C'était trop, l'épéiste rival allait payer.

Vivi, l'épouse de Roronoa entra timidement dans la salle du trône et vint prendre son mari dans ses bras. Elle était triste mais portait son habituel masque de joie.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous déclaré la guerre à ce sauvage ?

\- Car ce que nous endurons chaque jour ne peux durer plus longtemps, oh ma douce épouse. Je m'en veux tant de vous laissez derrière mais je n'ai point le choix, le comprenez vous ?

\- Oui mon cher, mais il m'est douloureux de vous laissez partir.

\- Je reviendrais vite, je vous le jure. ,

\- J'espère que vous dîtes vrai mon époux.

\- Je vous aime Vivi.

\- Moi aussi Zoro, moi aussi.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce petit prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **à la prochaine ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis désolé mais le chapitre est un peu moins long et différent de ce que j'avais prévu car j'ai perdu tout le chapitre une première fois (MAUDIT SOIS TU OPEN OFFICE) !**

 **Pickiline : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureux que ça te plaise et quant au Zosan, c'est une surprise !**

 **Sarahahah : Merci à toi aussi :3 Zoro et Vivi sont mignons MAIS ZOSAN FOREVER HUHUHUHU ! La situation va changer ne t'inquiète pas, tout est prévu ;) à bientôt ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas et pleins de bisous pour toi aussi ^3^**

 **BlackPiece : Thanks ;) Je ne voyais que Zoro avec Vivi pour mon histoire car j'ai déjà d'autres couples en tête et elle était la seule prétendante potable (et pis je les trouve mignons ensemble même si ça va pas durer). C'est vrai que mettre Sanji en prêtre m'a fait rire au début mais on s'habitue vite, c'est un sacré prêtre ! En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

La semaine qui précéda l'annonce de Zoro, le royaume s'était activé. Les neuf dixièmes des hommes valides s'étaient engagés, le reste restant au royaume pour le protéger. Usopp et lui s'était chargé d'organiser la répartition des troupes sur les différents bateaux ainsi que les personnes qui seraient présentes dessus et les dirigeaient. La flotte était aussi imposante que le nombre de généraux.

Le conseiller s'était occupé avec Sanji de la nourriture, des besoins médicaux avec Chopper, des outils qui pourraient être nécessaires à de quelconques réparations avec Francky, de l'artillerie avec Brook et des couchages avec Nami avant de tous les répartir sur différents bateaux. Zoro se retrouvait avec Sanji, Robin avec la générale Tashigi, Nami avec Marco, Luffy avec Ace, Francky avec Eustass, Chopper avec Wiper, Usopp avec Boa et Brook avec Bonney. Tous sur des bateaux différents. Personne n'avait fait la rencontre de Zoro pour l'instant excepté les généraux, Nami qui était sa couturière et Usopp qui était son conseiller personnel. Tous étaient de toute manière arrivés à des dates différentes et à des heures différentes. Cela avait commencé avec Robin et s'était terminé par Sanji. Le prêtre s'était d'ailleurs battu dès son arrivée en ville, un malheureux qui avait eut le malheur de s'approcher d'un peu trop près de lui, il était à l'hôpital.

Zoro avait entendu parlé de l'incident et avait hâte de le rencontrer. Cet homme semblait aussi violent et têtu que lui, ça allait lui plaire. Il avait d'ailleurs imaginer son futur compagnon de route, ayant du temps à tuer. Dans sa tête, défilaient les possibles plastiques, du gorille à la travestie en passant par l'asiatique et le gros. Mais lorsqu'il rencontra l'homme tant attendu, il fut surpris. Jamais le souverain ne se serait à ce qu'il avait vu devant ses yeux.

Sanji était entré derrière Usopp. Sur sa tête se trouvait une capeline noire qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa longue robe noire ne moulant que le haut de son corps et volant au vent dès que son bassin était dépassé. Son cou était caché par un col orné de broderie blanche, un drapeau français était cousu sur sa poitrine au dessus du drapeau, il portait des chaussures traditionnelles chinoises noires avec un fusil sur son épaule. Un bouc, un œil masqué de beaux cheveux ocres, un sourcil vrillé et un œil malicieux. Il avait ôté sa cigarette de sa bouche dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés et avait soufflé la fumée dans sa direction, un air de défi collé sur son faciès. Il transpirait l'audace, la classe et un soupçon de luxure à peine prononcé.

Il s'était agenouillé au pied du trône et avait ôté son chapeau avant de sourire et de prononcer :

 _\- Ce sera un plaisir de vous servir Messire._

Roronoa n'avait bien sûr pas compris ce que lui disait ce français mais se doutait du sens de la phrase, il avait sourit et lui avait fait signe de se relever. Il l'avait invité à s'approcher de lui, avait tendu sa main après s'être levé et avait attrapé sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Sanji était devenu rouge.

 _\- USOPP ! Ne me dis pas qu'il pense que je suis une femme, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Il te taquines juste Sanji. Ne cries pas._

 _\- C'est ça, sale marimo va._

Il avait violemment retirée sa main et était parti en claquant la grande porte. Zoro, amusé par le comportement du prêtre rit doucement dans sa barbe à la surprise de la garde et de sa femme présente qui fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de savoir comment réagir.

\- Usopp !

\- Oui Sir ?

\- Je l'aime bien celui-là.

Les yeux s'agrandirent et certains manquèrent même de s'étouffer. Un grand silence se fit dans la salle, les gens ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. C'était tellement rare que le souverain actuel apprécie quelqu'un dès la première rencontre. Ce n'était arrivé que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Usopp et Vivi. L'un était son meilleur ami et conseiller tandis que l'autre avait fini dans son lit. Maintenant, restait à savoir quelle place aurait le français. Mystère.

\- Usopp. Quand partons nous ?

\- Dans quelques heures messire.

\- Bien. Allez déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre.

Quelques hommes partirent directement pour aller s'occuper de la tâche donnée, le souverain embrassa sa femme et décida pour lui qu'il était temps de monté sur son navire. Il y fut escorté par deux gardes – ses problèmes d'orientation étaient encore secrets.

Sanji était déjà sur le bateau, fumant une cigarette tranquillement sur le pont en profitant de la vue sur la ville. Il semblait détendu et calme, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la musique du barde qui chantait la beauté d'une demoiselle qui se tenait près d'une fenêtre. Le blond lorgnait d'ailleurs sur cette jeune fille si Zoro suivait le regard du blondinet.

\- Hey jolis sourcils ! Beugla Zoro.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé toi ?!

\- Je t'ai appelé jolis sourcils ! T'aimes pas ?

\- Nan j'aime pas ! Stupide Marimo !

\- Comment tu m'as appelé là ?!

\- STUPIDE MARIMO !

\- VIENS LA QUE JE T'ATTRAPES !

Le prêtre lui tira la langue et se mit à lui balancer toute sorte d'objets que le souverain tranchait avant d'être atteint par ces derniers. Ils se balançaient un tas d'insultes en continuant leur combat stupide, jusqu'à ce que Sanji balance un poulpe sur le visage du roi qui devint rouge. Il monta sur le bateau, coursa le prêtre dans tous le bateau jusqu'à pouvoir le coincer dans un coin de la cale où ils commencèrent finalement à se battre. Sanji n'avait fait que jeter des objets pour l'instant, maintenant il utilisait ses jambes.

Il prit appui sur le mur pour se lancer sur le vert, l'envoyant voler jusqu'à la porte en un coup de pied, créant un nuage de fumée duquel sortit le vert qui se rua de nouveau sur le chef, le plaquant au sol avant de commencer à tenter de le cloue au sol. Peine perdue, il fut projeté contre le plafond.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas !

\- Laisses moi deux secondes et t'es contre le mur.

Et en effet, il fut plaqué contre le mur, ou plutôt le sol. Le français, encore plus mécontent, le mordit avant d'envoyer son pied dans son visage une énième fois. Zoro poussa un cri et sorti un second sabre, prêt à se battre un peu plus sérieusement contre le blondinet mais ils furent interrompus par Vivi, venue faire ses adieux à son époux. Elle abattit son poing sur son crâne et lui prit ses sabres des mains pour les ranger dans leurs fourreaux.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre pour des choses aussi futiles ?

\- Mais ma douce, il a commencé !

\- Non c'est toi qui a commencé !

\- Non mais tu vas te taire oui ?!

\- Va falloir faire plus que ça pour que je me taise espèce d'alien ?

\- Je vais te mettre une de ces branlées blondie, tu vas rien comprendre !

\- IL SUFFIT.

Les deux hommes se turent, l'un pas très sûr de savoir comment agir et l'autre trop occupé à lorgner sur la poitrine volumineuse de la reine – on ne se refait pas.

\- Vous êtes deux hommes adultes alors comportez vous entant que tels ! VOUS PARTEZ A LA GUERRE PAS EN PROMENADE BON SANG.

\- Pardonnez moi ma douce, ne vous mettez pas dans de tels états. Nous ne faisions que nous amuser un peu lui et moi.

\- Oui ma reine, je ne faisais que taquiner votre époux.

Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux, embrassa son front tout en fixant le cuisinier qui ne savait plus où se mettre, mal à l'aise. La jeune femme pleurnichait dans le giron du monstre vert. Le blond s'échappa rapidement, peu désireux de devoir subir leurs mamours plus longtemps. Sifflotant il se rendit en cuisine, fit l'inventaire une seconde fois puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire avant d'aller s'enfermer dans une pièce pour aller prier jusqu'au départ du bateau.

Pendant ce temps là Zoro et Vivi s'étaient faits des adieux en bonne et due forme, il avait revisité son appartement* une dernière fois avant de la laisser partir. Tout deux avaient également discuté un bon moment au propos du royaume, de comment le gérer, a qui le confier si jamais il advenait que la reine se faisait enlever ou tuer et d'autres problèmes qui pouvaient venir leur pourrir un peu plus la vie.

Le souverain avait ensuite ramenée son aimée à terre et après une longue embrassade passionnée et fougueuse sous les yeux du peuple en peine, ils se séparèrent. L'homme monta sur son bateau et la femme resta à terre, pleurant le départ de son époux. Le pont fut retiré et ils partirent tous sous les cris de la populasse qui leur souhaitait bonne chance. La flotte composé de dix beaux trois mats partit lentement vers l'horizon.

Les gens se dispersèrent au fur et à mesure que les bateaux s'effacèrent, seuls restaient la reine et deux gardes. L'un d'entre eux, Pell, posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de la réconforter, la reine se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer un peu plus.

\- Est-ce qu'il va revenir Pell ?

\- Bien sûr ma Reine, c'est Zoro Roronoa madame !

\- Ne me mens pas Pell ! Va t-il revenir selon toi ?

\- Non ma reine. Je suis désolé.

Elle pleura beaucoup sur l'épaule de Pell, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus pleurer, trop fatiguée. Il la ramena au château et la confia à Carue qui s'occupa de la coucher. Le jeune chevalier ne savait que faire, la reine lui avait toujours plu et maintenant qu'il était presque certain que son époux ne reviendrait pas, il ne savait pas si il devait tenter sa chance. Il était plus perdu qu'autre chose maintenant, pourquoi n'était il pas tout simplement monté sur le fichu bateau du roi.

D'ailleurs, sur ce bateau, se déroulait une énième bataille entre le prêtre et le souverain. Tout deux se jetaient une myriade d'injures au visage sans cesser, épuisant l'équipage sans rien faire. Ça avait commencé peu après le départ. Le roi s'était assoupi contre un mur comme à son habitude et le prêtre était allé lui apporter un petit casse-croute mais en le voyant endormi de la sorte, le blond avait décidé de lui faire une petite blague. Il avait posé la nourriture, était allé chercher une seau d'eau et l'avait versé sur la tête du pauvre souverain qui s'était réveillé en sursaut et avait commencé à lui courir après en jurant plus qu'un chartrier.

Leur manège avait recommencé lorsque le roi s'était introduit dans la cuisine pour chiper un peu d'alcool mais avait été surpris par le français qui lui avait sauté dessus pour le plaquer au sol. Il avait littéralement mit un coup de pied au cul de l'épéiste pour l'éjecter de son « sanctuaire » les hommes avaient rit dans leurs barbes en les entendant se chamailler un peu plus après ça.

Le soir ils avaient recommencés car tout deux avaient mordus dans le même morceau de sanglier. Ils s'étaient fusillés du regard, Zoro lui avait lancé un regard menaçant avec son seul œil et Sanji lui avait répondu en mordant un peu plus fort.

\- Lâches ça cuistot, tu vas te faire bobo, avait-il dit la bouche encore pleine.

\- Je serais moins clément que les fois précédentes, messire, rétorqua t-il avec la bouche tout aussi remplie.

\- Parlez pas la bouche pleine, où sont vos manières ?

Tout deux tournèrent leurs têtes vers la voix. C'était Sairentofukushu, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violet pastel et lisses, de grands yeux noirs, une poitrine un peu trop imposante, une peau lactescente, toujours habillée avec des vêtements à rayures – aujourd'hui elle portait un pantalon moulant à rayures noires fines et blanches avec une chemise blanche et des bretelles –, un poignard à sa ceinture ou dans son décolleté. Elle était une grande amie de la reine, elles se connaissaient depuis une éternité et elle était censée surveiller le souverain pour la reine.

\- Sairen... Pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda le souverain.

\- Oh belle jeune femme, que faîtes vous parmi autant de mâles ?

\- Vivi m'a demandée de t'accompagner.

\- Un homme aussi peu raffiné que lui ? Quel gâchis ! S'exclama le cuisinier.

\- JE VAIS T'EN FAIRE BOUFFER DU RAFFINEMENT MOI.

\- BAH VIENS.

Ils se prirent tout deux un coup sur la tête et lâchèrent leur bout de viande, bien vite récupéré par Sanji qui l'avala goulûment en souriant pendant que Zoro se retenait visiblement de lui faire vomir son repas pour récupérer son précieux poulet.

\- Vous m'excuserez messieurs, je me dois d'aller bénir se bateau comme il se doit, laisser les plats sur la table quand vous partirez, je m'en chargerais une fois que j'aurais fini.

Sur ces paroles il quitta la table et disparu derrière la porte sous le regard du souverain. Sairentofukushu alla s'asseoir près du vert qui l'accueillit avec un regard mauvais. Il n'avait jamais apprécié cette fille, trop exubérante et pas assez sympathique. Elle avait tenté de s'immiscer trop souvent dans ses affaires avec Vivi, allant même jusqu'à prétexté à cette dernière qu'il allait l'épouser pour accélérer le mariage. Dire qu'il l'exécrait n'était sans doute pas suffisant pour désigner ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'un souverain joue au chat et à la souris avec un prêtre tout juste arrivé ?

\- En quoi ça te regardes ?

\- Réponds. Ou je parle à Vivi de ton aventure avec cette petite paysanne. Comment s'appelait elle déjà ? Ah oui, Céleste.

\- C'est bon. Dis lui ce que tu veux je m'en fous, je suis même pas sûr de revenir et si jamais je reviens je lui expliquerais CLAIREMENT comment s'est passé ce moment.

La jeune femme pinça ses lèvres, mécontente. Elle tapa du poing sur la table et s'en alla en fusillant le souverain du regard. Zoro ne faisait pas ça habituellement, il était un homme d'honneur qui ne blesserait sa femme pour rien au monde, alors elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ça la frustrait d'ailleurs plus qu'autre chose puisqu'elle n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle d'un de ses pions.

Le vert la regarda partir en s'enfilant une bouteille de sake. Enfin il en était débarrassé. Il quitta la salle pour aller se promener sur le pont. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment et le pont était désert. La seule présence était ce prêtre qui fixait la mer, une cigarette pendue à ses lèvres. Ses yeux savourait l'étendue d'eau avec amour et tendresse, il semblait vouloir la toucher, la caresser, se laisser tomber en elle et y rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était un bien étrange chrétien selon Zoro. Amoureux des femmes, très bon cuisinier, tueur, il avait un lot d'injures bien garni et en plus il fumait. Déjà trois péchés capitaux car oui, le roi était sûr qu'il avait de l'expérience en matière de femme, il ne ressemblait pas à un puceau.

Silencieusement il s'approcha du Français qui chantonnait une petite chanson en anglais. Il avait une belle voix qui berça l'algue. Zoro s'assit sur les marches, bu une autre gorgée et s'allongea sur le sol, se mit à fixer le ciel en s'endormant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans le monde des rêves. Sanji le remarqua alla s'accroupir près de lui, caressant la masse verte sur sa tête.

 _\- Ils sont plus doux que ce que je le pensais._

Il passa un bras sous ses jambes et le plaqua contre son torse, le portant comme un enfant contre son père. Il traversa le bateau pour se rendre jusque dans la cabine de son paquet. D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte de la luxueuse chambre, déposa le souverain dans les draps sans prendre la peine de le déshabiller.

 _\- Et ben, il est pas léger celui-là._

Le vert remua dans ses draps vert bouteille, grognant en tenant fermant sa bouteille de sake dont le contenu se répandait sur l'oreiller. Sanji la lui extirpa des mains et s'occupa de la terminée pour lui avant de la balancer dans un coin. Il passa un regard circulaire sur la pièce qu'il trouvait bien trop luxueuse. Une grande fenêtre peinte en blanche offrait une vue sur la mer ainsi que l'arrière du bateau. Les murs en bois avaient eux aussi été peints en blanc, le lit rond était monté sur une armature en bois clair, sûrement du pin ou du chêne, de chaque côté du lit se trouvait une petite table de nuit en boulot sur lesquelles se trouvaient soit un miroir soit une loupiote. Une peinture de la reine était placée sur le mur droit, le mur gauche était recouvert de diverses plantes vertes et le mur face au lit était essentiellement composé de miroirs et d'une armoire simple. Cette chambre ressemblait bien au souverain.

Sanji se laissa tomber dans le lit près du roi, fatigué. Son corps s'enfonça dans le matelas tant il était moelleux. Il en aurait presque ronronner.

\- Moelleeeeeeeeeux...

Il se saisit de l'oreiller du roi, éjecta chaussures et chapeau avant de se glisser sous la couette. Si il en croyait les différents potins, le roi était un gros dormeur. Cela signifiait donc que Sanji pouvait se permettre de se coucher ici sans se faire repérer et partir en catimini le matin suivant. Ça lui semblait être un bon plan.

Le français remonta la couette jusqu'au dessus de sa tête et s'endormit vite.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre et je sais c'est court mais j'avais vraiment envie de garder les éléments que j'avais en tête pour le prochain chapitre .**

 ***Revisiter son appartement: C'est une métaphore. Ils ont juste baisés.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoooir ! Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens également à vous dire que je serais sûrement moins rapide car je suis en cours et... ça prend du temps malheureusement. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

P.S : J'aime l'AceMarco mais je ne penses pas les mettre ensembles ici, donc si vous êtes fans de ce couple baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Y aura sûrement une scène mais c'est vraiment, VRAIMENT pas sûr.

Réponses aux reviews :

Pickline - Heureux de te revoir et merci beaucoup pour ton compliment (ils me font toujours plaisir !). J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas ! Gros bisous sur ton nez et à bientôt :3

Sarahahah - J'étais sûr que ça te plairais :3 Gros gros câlins pour toi et amuses toi bien !

Cactusapin - ça fait bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Zoro qui parle tel un vrai gentilhomme, c'est un vrai changement x) Heureux que ma fic soit à ton goût et voilà la suite ;)

Hasegawa-chwan - Merchi x3 Ils parlent anglais parce que voilà, Sanji il est Français et... (oui bon j'avoue c'est pour le rendre plus français x7). Sache que tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir et que j'espère te voir prochainement dans les reviews. Je te souhaites une bonne lecture en tout cas !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Il était bien. Étrangement bien. Son dos s'enfonçait agréablement dans une matière douce tandis que son torse était oppressé par une douce chaleur mais cette chaleur s'échappait de quelque chose de dur, très dur et lourd. Il avait presque du mal à respirer. Inconsciemment il tenta de se dégager de ce qui l'emprisonnait sans succès. Il tenta sa chance une seconde fois mais rencontra la même défaite.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent un court instant tandis qu'il émergeait avec un peu de difficulté de son sommeil réparateur. Quelque chose de doux et de vert obstruait la vision de son œil gauche, un souffle caressait la peau de son cou mouillé pour on ne sait quelle raison et ses jambes s'étaient emmêlés avec d'autres. Sanji se rendit compte bien trop vite à son goût que toutes ces choses appartenaient à une seule et même personne endormie qui avait le culot de le prendre pour une peluche et de lui baver dessus. Il voulut le frapper mais se rappela qu'il s'était glissé dans ce lit de lui même, sans demander une quelconque permission en étant certain de ne pas être le bienvenu dans ces draps.

Avec une souplesse qui lui était bien connue, il se glissa hors des bras de l'algue sur pattes, sautilla discrètement jusqu'à la porte et sortit. Il s'examina légèrement et se mît à râler. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans l'obligation de se changer. De la bave plein la soutane, le cou et les cheveux, il puait l'alcool et la transpiration en plus d'être complètement décoiffé et d'avoir sa tenue ouverte sur le poitrail, offrant une vision très agréable sur son téton droit. L'autre avait dut glisser sa main là pendant qu'ils dormaient. Pervers.

Sanji se rendit jusqu'à sa cabine en se déshabillant sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un le regardait. En même temps, il n'était que sept heure du matin – et le voilà en retard pour la prière ! – et rares étaient les gens matinaux sur ces bateaux. Il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main en s'incluant.

Le blond pénétra dans sa cabine quasiment nu, il ne lui restait que ses sous-vêtements. Il les ôta et les jeta dans le tas difforme que formait ses vêtements sales. Sanji se saisit d'une bassine d'eau tiède et se la versa sur la tête, se savonna et réitéra l'opération. Il utilisa des plantes importées d'Afrique pour se brosser les dents, se rasa les joies en ne laissant qu'une petite moustache et son bouc. La toilette terminée, il se sécha, enfila un pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise blanche dont il laissa les premiers boutons ouverts, des chaussures de la même matière que son pantalon, une croix jésuite en argent, se coiffa et enfila un simple veston sans manche par-dessus la chemise. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma en sortant sur le pont pour rejoindre son sanctuaire. Tant pis pour la prière du matin.

Il contempla son second amour après dieu, la mer. Elle reflétait les lueurs matinales et s'entendait jusqu'à l'horizon qui cachait le royaume de l'ennemi. Le français soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il combatte contre cet homme et son peuple en particulier ? Ça le mettait dans une position délicate mais il avait choisit de suivre le jeune souverain, sûrement parce qu'il lui était sympathique.

Il finit sa cigarette et la jeta à la mer avant de rejoindre sa cuisine en sifflotant un petit air français. Il prépara du poisson pour tout l'équipage avec des pommes de terres et du riz dans des portions pour tous. Les membres de l'équipage défilèrent donc dans sa cuisine au fur et à mesure, le remerciant ou le complimenta pour le bon repas qu'il leur avait préparé dès le matin.

Le roi fut le dernier à se montrer dans sa cuisine, accompagné de Sairentofukushu. Il se retenait de lui grogner dessus visiblement. Sanji leur tendit leurs portions, en prit une pour lui qu'il avait assaisonné de manière spéciale pour aller s'asseoir près de la jeune femme.

\- Alors messire, on a passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Sanji.

\- Mon matelas a changer de matière.

\- Ah bon ? T'es sûr que t'es pas plutôt aller choper une fille sur le bateau pour visiter son « appartement ».

\- Silence Sairen, c'est pas mon genre. En plus mon matelas n'était point une demoiselle. Mon matelas était chaud et dur, et mon matelas avait d'incroyables jambes. Et mon matelas sentait très bon. D'habitude il empeste la transpiration et l'alcool.

Le français se sentit rougir discrètement et se mura dans son silence en grignotant sa boulette de riz au comté et au charolais. Il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées. C'était rare qu'on lui dise qu'il sentait bon. Les autres prêtres aimaient lui dire qu'il puait et qu'il ferait mieux de retourner se laver, pourtant il ne faisait que ça, se laver à l'époque.

\- Oï Sourcils ! Tu dors ?

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux tête d'algue ?

\- Si tu manges pas passe moi ta ration. Tu ressembles à la belle au bois dormant avec cette tête.

\- Non.

Sanji rapprocha sa portion de lui et avala rapidement sa nourriture sous les yeux colériques du roi qui voulait sans doute plus de nourriture. Le cuisinier le comprit et lui amena les restes sur un plateau. Zoro le remercia d'un regard, bien content de pouvoir vider un peu plus les cuisines. Cet homme était vraiment un gouffre sans fond et cela plaisait à Sanji, il pourrait en faire un goûteur peut-être.

\- Mon roi, voulez envoyer un message à votre épouse ? Susurra Sairen.

Le regard qu'il lui lança était si froid qu'il aurait sans doute put la tuer sur place. Le français se détourna de la conversation, laissant le roi livré à lui même avec cette sublime sorcière. Il se mit à faire la vaisselle d'hier qui était restée inachevée en plus de celle de ce matin. Le prêtre poussa un soupir et débuta son dur labeur tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui se déroulait derrière lui.

\- Cela ne fait qu'un jour que nous avons quitté le royaume, attendons une semaine.

\- Je suis certaine que si la reine Vivi devait partir en croisade ou en guerre, elle vous écrirait une lettre chaque jours !

\- De qui est-ce l'épouse ? La vôtre ou la mienne ,

\- La vôtre.

\- Alors taisez vous.

\- Elle prit un air outré et s'en alla en le fusillant du regard. Le vert la regarda de bas en haut, souffla de bonheur en la voyageant partir avant de rejoindre le prêtre.

\- Oï, donne moi du Sake.

\- De si bon matin ?

\- On partage ?

\- Je suis un prêtre tête d'algue, je ne bois pas.

\- Mais tu fumes, tu dragues et tu es un pervers de première classe.

\- C'est mon problème.

Sanji se tourna vers lui pour lui faire comprendre que l'autre n'aurait rien et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il cesse de poser les questions mais se retrouva littéralement nez à nez avec le souverain qui le coinçait presque contre le plan de travail. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant alors qu'il étudiait le physique de la personne qui lui faisait face. Il sentait son souffle contre son visage et plus précisément ses lèvres. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

Ils restèrent comme ça durant un long moment, se fixant sans sourciller. Un duel avait lentement remplacer la gêne passagère qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Le premier qui cédait perdait.

\- Abandonne sourcils, je suis plus têtu que toi.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

\- Allez abandonne, comme ça on pourra tout les deux retourner à nos activités.

\- Jamais. Toi abandonne, on sera tranquille quand tu auras admis ta défaite.

Le vert poussa un grognement de rage et détourna finalement les yeux, mécontent. Sanji esquissa un sourire, croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et se mit à pouffer en regardant le souverain de haut.

\- Je savais bien que tu n'avais aucune volonté !

\- Non mais ça va hein !

\- Pfuhuhuhuhu, et moi qui te prenais pour un homme d'honneur, tu me déçois beaucoup.

Zoro le plaqua contre le plan de travail. Ses deux mains se trouvaient sur les épaules du cuistot et il l'immobilisait en prenant position entre ses jambes.

\- Tu arrêtes oui ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrêterais ? Ça te vas bien cet air agacé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non.

\- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il allait le tuer un jour. L'épéiste glissa une main dans la chevelure du prêtre et tira en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder d'une manière snob.

\- Excusez moi mon père, est-ce que vous auriez une mi- Oh, est-ce que je dérange ?

Un matelot venait d'entrer et les fixait tout deux avec les joues rougies. C'est à ce moment qu'ils réalisèrent que leur position était assez tendancieuse. Sanji replia ses jambes pour propulser le roi contre le mur pour accourir près du jeune matelot et de se saisir de ses deux mimines.

\- Absolument pas mon fils, le roi et moi même testions nos forces. Viens donc me rejoindre dans ma cabine dans quelques instants.

Le petit brun hocha vivement de la tête et s'en alla rapidement. Le français souffla et se tourna vers le roi.

\- Essaie de ne plus me plaquer contre quoique ce soit désormais.

\- Mais je ne te plaques pas contre des choses !

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Non. Tu t'es plaqué tout seul.

\- Pardon ?

Le blond se rua de nouveau sur l'algue sur pattes et commença une autre bataille dérisoire ponctuée d'injures salées. Elle ne fut interrompue que lorsque Nami entra telle une furie pour leur assener un sublime coup de poing à chacun. Ils se prirent la tête entre leurs mains et poussèrent de petits geignements.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins tous les deux.

\- Mais voyons mademoiselle, pourquoi nous frappez vous ? C'est vraiment un manque de raffinement. S'écria le prêtre.

\- Ah parce que tu crois qu'elle a un jour été gracieuse ?

\- NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI OUI ?!

Ils se reprirent tout deux un coup et ronchonnèrent un peu plus. Sanji se releva et se dirigea vers la porte en prétextant qu'il avait une confession qui l'attendait, Zoro tenta également de s'éclipser mais fut attraper par la couturière qui s'était déplacée pour lui faire une nouvelle tenue, ordre de la reine.

\- On peut pas repousser ça à demain ?

\- Non.

Il râla mais accepta tout de même de la suivre. Elle l'emmena jusque dans sa cabine et lui ordonna de se déshabiller. Le souverain s'exécuta sans sourciller, de toute manière il ne faisait que regarder le paysage. De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur tout ce qui se passait sur son bateau et c'était agréable de presque tout savoir. Ce que faisait une grande partie de ses hommes, qui s'occupait de quoi, qui riait avec qui, qui s'entendait bien avec qui. Il avait beau avoir l'air je m'en foutiste, il aimait bien savoir ce qui se passait entre les gens.

Nami vint se poster devant lui et loucha sur son slip un instant avant d'éclater de rire. C'est sûr qu'il ne devait pas être très sexy avec ce truc noir sur lequel étaient brodés ses initiales et celles de Vivi avec un petit cœur au milieu. Il détourna le visage en affichant une moue boudeuse qui ne fit qu'amplifier le fou-rire de la navigatrice.

\- Pour le tissus de ta cape tu veux de la fourrure noire ou de la fourrure blanche ?

\- Blanche.

\- Et pour le kimono ? Noir ou blanc.

\- Noir.

\- Le pantalon. Cuir noir ou marron ?

\- Noir.

\- Les chaussures, fourrées avec de la fourrure blanche ou noire ?

\- Noire. Non blanche.

\- C'est noté. Je t'apporte ça demain, tes hommes auront des manteaux noirs ou blancs ?

\- Verts.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre du vert ?

\- Jamais.

\- Et fais des phrases quand tu me parles.

\- Non.

Elle soupira et se dépêcha de prendre ses mensurations avant de partir pour aller s'en occuper sur son propre navire. Le roi ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur son bateau, Marco l'attendait, penché à la rambarde en profitant de la vue. Nami s'arrangea pour l'ignorer et courrut presque jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce capitaine était vraiment insistant. Elle l'avait rejeté plus de cinq fois en deux jours, il abusait un peu. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire affaire avec un homme qui avait aussi peu de goût vestimentaire et qui en plus, en plus, était dangereux pour elle. La rouquine était loin d'être idiote et il avait suffit qu'elle intercepte le regard haineux de l'un des matelots qui plus tard était parti faire un rapport à un autre capitaine brun dont elle ignorait le nom qui venait ici tout les soirs et qui lançait des regards plus qu'explicites à Marco pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle finirait en rôti si elle osait approcher le jeune capitaine. Et de toute manière, il ne l'attirait pas plus que ça. Même si elle aimait les muscles.

En tout cas, elle fut contente de pouvoir retrouver son intimité lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son sanctuaire. Elle adorait sa cabine.

Les murs et le parquet étaient en chêne, le sol était caché sous un tapis persans très confortable sur lequel elle aimait s'installer pour dessiner. Son lit à baldaquin et en bois de chêne trônait au fond de la pièce orné de draps noirs et d'une couverture de fourrure rouge. Un grand miroir avait trouvé sa place près de son bureau en ébène sur lequel s'étendait des mètres de cartes. Et puis venait le tour de l'un de ses plus grands amours : Son armoire. Elle prenait presque l'intégralité du mur gauche de la pièce. Remplie de diverses robes, chaussures, parures et autres chapeaux. Cela lui permettait d'être l'une des femmes les plus respectées et désirées à la cour. Elle faisait presque de l'ombre à la souveraine. Presque.

La couturière s'assit sur son lit et commença à défaire son bustier pour se retrouver torse nu. Elle ôta également le bas de sa robe, ses chaussures, ses sous-vêtements pour finalement être entièrement nue. Elle se balada donc dans sa chambre dans son habit de naissance. Nami se dirigea vers son bureau pour étudier un peu plus ses cartes mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit était pollué par le capitaine qui gérait son navire et le roi. Son comportement envers le prêtre en inquiétait plus d'un et d'après les informations qu'elle avait tiré d'un marin qui s'enfuyait de la cuisine elle avait raison de s'en faire.

D'après ce matelot, il avait trouvé le souverain entre les cuisses du prêtre qui lui souriait de manière aguicheuse. Elle avait du mal à y croire mais ce ne la surprendrait pas tant que ça de la part de ce cuisinier. Le soir précédent elle l'avait surprit entrain d'emmener le souverain jusque dans sa chambre et ne l'avait pas vu ressortir. L'un de ses yeux lui avait dit que le prêtre était sortit tôt le matin de la cabine du souverain. Tout ceci pouvait porter à confusion. Peut-être qu'elle se trompait, peut-être qu'ils s'étaient juste battus et s'étaient assommés tout deux et que le prêtre s'était réveillé le premier. Peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient que se battre dans la cuisine. Elle espérait qu'elle se trompait, elle l'espérait vraiment.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait demander à Sairen de les surveiller. Pour l'avoir observée de nombreuses fois, elle savait que la jeune femme haïssait le souverain de tout son cœur mais qu'elle aimait les potins et travaillait pour Vivi. Si elles faisaient équipes, toutes deux étaient gagnantes. Elle savait ce qui se tramait entre les deux hommes et Sairen obtenait de l'aide.

Ils sont fatigants.

Elle avait un petit creux maintenant. En râlant elle renfila sa tenue et ressortit de sa chambre. Sur le pont se trouvait le brun qui était toujours avec Marco, il le dévorait littéralement du regard et dire que la rouquine n'était pas dégoûtée aurait été un euphémisme. Elle leur jeta un regard méprisant et alla se chercher un peu de saucisson dans la cuisine. Nami se régala en avalant d'un coup tout le bâton de viande et ressortit comme si de rien n'était. Elle jeta un regard au bateau du roi vert et remarqua à regret qu'il se battait encore avec le prêtre. Sairen les observait depuis la vigie et les matelots riaient joyeusement même si certains les regardaient avec mépris. On entendait leurs cris à des kilomètres.

\- Rends moi ma soutane foutu roi !

\- Non.

\- Si !

\- NON.

\- SIIIIIII !

Sanji sauta sur le souverain qui l'envoya valser avec son katana. Pourtant le prêtre attaqua de nouveau, offrant une vue imprenable au roi sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses ce qui déconcentra son adversaire qui faillit se faire propulser hors du bateau.

Le roi avait eut la mauvaise idée de voler les vêtements du prêtre pendant que celui ci se lavait. Et maintenant il avait un blond furieux lui courant après pour récupérer ses habits. Mais Zoro n'avait absolument pas envie de lui dire où il avait caché ses vêtements. Qui ne rêvait pas de voir un prêtre courir en sous-vêtements sur un bateau ? Visiblement personne.

\- Tu sais quoi l'algue ? Tu vas le regretter.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Gratifiant le souverain d'un regard noir, le blond se retourna pour aller jusque dans sa cabine en ronchonnant et proférant diverses malédictions à l'égard de celui qui prenait autant de plaisir à lui pourrir la vie. Il enfila un pantalon et un veston noir, une chemise orange et une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Il enfonça son crâne dans une capeline et s'alluma une énième cigarette. Plus discret qu'un renard, il s'aventura jusque dans la chambre du roi qui heureusement n'était pas là, fouilla ses tiroirs pour lui chaparder ses dessous et ses pantalons avant de repartir en courant jusque dans la partie basse du bateau, un grand sac dans les mains. Il s'arrangea pour rapidement éparpillés les habits du souverain dans la cale. Une fois son travail terminé, il ressortit en sifflotant, fier de lui pour rejoindre sa précieuse cuisine.

Il avait décidé que ce soir, l'équipage mangerait français ! Une petite soupe à l'oignon accompagnée d'un gigantesque hachis parmentier. Ils allaient se régaler.

Le cuistot, une fois dans sa cuisine, se mit à préparer le dîner tout en chantant et fumant. Il avait presque terminé lorsqu'il entendit les cris de rage d'un souverain d'assez mauvaise humeur. Le blond rit, il n'avait eut que ce qu'il méritait.

\- COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK !

\- Oui ?

\- Rends moi ce que tu m'as pris !

\- Mais de quoi parles tu ? Je n'ai rien fais.

Le vert était entré en trombe, tenant son kimono pour ne pas dévoilé son intimité aux yeux du monde. Il s'était approché du prêtre tandis que celui-ci annonçais d'un ton doucereux son mensonge. Sanji se retourna vers son interlocuteur, les yeux rougis par les oignons, donnant l'impression qu'il était entrain de pleurer. L'épéiste s'en inquiéta immédiatement et se précipita pour traverser la pièce et se retrouver près du cuisinier. Il glissa une main contre son bras et le frotta doucement en se penchant sur son compagnon.

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Mais non idiot ! Ce sont les oignons. Et fermes moi ce kimono, je vois tout.

Sanji laissa son regard glisser vers le bassin de l'homme qui lui faisait face avec un sourire. Zoro baissa légèrement l'œil et se rendit compte de sa nudité soudaine. Le sang lui monta aux joues, il referma son habit et fusilla du regard le cuisinier qui pouffait, cigarette en bouche. Il la lui prit, lui coinça les deux bras dans le dos en le fixant, son œil voyagea des lèvres aux yeux de son vis-à-vis qui restait silencieux, attendant.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié pourquoi j'étais venu.

\- Dommage. Je les aurais bien gardés encore un peu, ces slips noirs.

\- Rends les moi.

Sanji inversa les positions et posa son index contre les lèvres du souverain, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Zoro se tut, comme hypnotisé par le regard que posait le cuisinier sur lui. Il se pencha en arrière tandis que celui-ci suivait le mouvement pour amoindrir la distance entre eux.

\- Je te rendrais tes sous-vêtements quand ma soutane sera à mes pieds.

\- Tu veux faire un échange en bonne et due forme ?

\- Va chercher ton butin et rejoins moi dans la cale que je puisse te rendre le mien.

Zoro lui lançait des regards interrogateurs et curieux. Le prêtre n'était tout de même pas entrain de le séduire ? Pourtant son expression, son regard et sa gestuelle indiquait clairement qu'il l'aguichait. Le vert voulut d'ailleurs s'en assurer en touchant le bras du blond qui frissonna et bondit quelques mètres plus loin, l'air contrarié par ce geste. Il lui lança un dernier regard et s'en alla précipitamment par la porte de la cuisine.

L'épéiste, resté dans la cuisine, fixa sa main un sourire aux lèvres avant de la porter à ces dernières.

« _Encore une souris ? Je vais faire une seule bouchée de celle là. »_

Il baissa son haramaki sur son bassin, cachant son service trois pièces en s'éclipsant. Passant par les trappes pour rejoindre le plus bas niveau de la cale qui était aussi le second. Il s'assit souleva une caisse dont il sortit la soutane qu'il prit dans ses bras. Elle sentait bon le savon, un mélange myrte citronné, de pamplemousse et d'ylang-ylang. Une explosion de senteurs qui lui attaquait le nez sans pitié mais lui procurait la délicieuse sensation d'avoir le prêtre dans ses bras. Il clôt l'oeil et se surprit à plongé son museau dans l'habit, inspirant fort l'odeur. Elle convenait parfaitement au cuisinier.

Après avoir fini son acte honteux, l'algue vivante se dirigea vers le premier étage de la cale pour retrouver le cuisinier qui était à quatre pattes sur le parquet, ouvrant une planche pour en sortir l'un de ses slips. Près de lui s'entassait une pile de tissus qui devait sans doute être ses vêtements. Il s'approcha du prêtre qui agitait inconsciemment son postérieur en l'air. Le sabreur posa son regard sur le fessier moulé dans le cuir noir sans pouvoir en détacher le regard.

Le cuisinier remarqua sa présence et se retourna, faisant passer une mèche qui tombait sur son œil gauche.

\- Tu es déjà là ?

\- On dirait que ça ne te plais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je viens de finir de tout retrouver, maintenant rends moi ma soutane.

L'habit fut rendu et les bas aussi. Tout le monde était content au final. Ils se fixèrent un instant mais se lâchèrent du regard en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire. Le roi voulait s'entraîner et le prêtre prier.

Sanji ôta soudainement son haut pour enfiler sa précieuse soutane. Il boutonna l'habit noir qui moulait son torse sous le regard insistant et pesant du souverain qui ne se gênait absolument pas pour reluquer l'émissaire de dieu. Le blondin l'avait remarqué mais s'était tut. Pourquoi ? Peu lui importait. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'était la sensation d'être désiré et il devait bien avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait, dommage que ce soit un homme aussi sauvage et peu raffiné que l'algue sur pattes.

\- Je vais prier et ensuite je m'occuperais du repas. Une envie particulière ?

\- Des Teppanyakis* avec des Tempuras* et des Chahans*.

\- C'est noté. À ce soir tête d'algue.

\- À ce soir jolis sourcils.

Ils se lancèrent un dernier sourire avant de tout deux se quitter. Joyeux.

Nami, perchée sur le toit de son bateau, observait à l'aide d'une longue vue les moindres faits et gestes du souverain. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Sairen de l'aider et cette dernière était entrée dans la cale à la suite de Zoro, sa longue vue ne lui permettant pas de voir à travers les parois. Elle avait donc attendu et les avaient vus sortir simultanément, le sourire aux lèvres, l'un sifflotant et l'autre se grattant nonchalamment le nez. Oh, ça ne sentait pas bon cette histoire.

\- Tu me dégoûtes Ace, je ne pensais pas que tu étais un être si... abjecte.

\- Marco... S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas ça.

\- Je me fiche de tes états d'âmes ! Ne me touches plus, ne m'approches plus et ne me regardes plus. Pour moi, tu es **mort**. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Me mettre tes désirs sous le nez alors que tu sais que la seule personne pour qui mon cœur bat pourrait nous entendre ! Espèce de salaud.

La rouquine, curieuse de nature, n'avait put empêché ses yeux de virevolter innocemment jusqu'à la scène qui se déroulait juste en-dessous d'elle. Le jeune garçon qui semblait la haïr était à genoux et en pleurs aux pieds de Marco qui le fixait avec haine et dégoût. Il lui cracha au visage avant de s'en aller et de le laisser là.

Lorsque le capitaine s'en fut allé, le jeune homme prénommé Ace si elle avait bien entendu se laissa tomber au sol en se recroquevillant tel un animal blessé. Ses sanglots étaient juste assez bruyants pour qu'elle les entendes et comprennes que le petit était entrain de la maudire. Dans un sens elle le comprenait. Le rejet qu'il venait de subir n'avait pas été des plus doux et son cœur devait être brisé en centaines de petits morceaux. Il dégoulinait presque de désespoir.

Il se releva, essuya ses larmes et disparut en quelques secondes de son champ de vision pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard sur le bateau occupé par Chopper. Il entra dans la cabine du confident de l'équipage et n'en ressortit pas de la soirée. Quant à Marco, si elle avait bien observé, il était allé passer sa colère sur divers objets.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle retourna à l'observation du bateau du roi qui contre tout attente, n'était ni entrain de dormir, ni de se chamailler tel un bambin avec le cuisinier, ni entrain de pousser la fonte mais plutôt entrain d'observer de son seul œil le dos du prêtre qui fumait une cigarette noire. Cette scène atypique attira un peu plus son attention lorsqu'elle remarqua que Zoro jouait avec son alliance. Mauvais signe.

Elle était si concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle ne vit pas Sairen arrivée. La jeune femme s'allongea près de la styliste qui sursauta et la fusilla du regard.

\- Rien à signaler. Ils se sont juste rendus leurs vêtements même si le roi s'est permis une petite fantaisie en plongeant son nez dans la soutane de notre nouveau prêtre.

\- Il joue avec son alliance et passe son temps à regarder le cuisinier.

\- Prévenons nous Vivi ?

\- Nous avons besoin de plus de preuves, ceci n'est pas suffisant. Je veux voir si leur relation va vraiment aller loin ou si ce n'est que de l'attirance passagère.

La femme à la crinière violette hocha de la tête et décida de partir. Elle voulait prévenir mais Vivi mais ce n'était pas la peine de lui causer du tourment pour l'instant. Elle patienterait, et elle les aurait.

Pendant ce temps, sur le navire de Zoro, le prêtre était retourné dans sa cuisine et avait débuté son agréable labeur, se faisant un plaisir de cuisiner pour le souverain. Cela réchauffait son cœur d'artichaut sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Mais il s'en fichait un peu, c'était agréable et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le vert pénétra d'ailleurs dans sa cuisine quelques instants plus tard. Il renifla de manière peu classe et sourit. Qu'est-ce que ça sentait bon.

\- Tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

Il s'approcha de la tête blonde et se cala derrière lui, posant son menton sur son épaule. Sanji prit un peu de riz dont il fit une boulette, la recouvra de fin morceaux de tomates et de comté qu'il tendit à Zoro. Ce dernier l'avala, passant par la même occasion sa langue sur le bout des doigts du cuisinier qui rougit et se remit vite à la tâche. Le vert sourit et changea légèrement la position de sa tête, son front rencontrant alors l'épaule brûlante du blondin.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Sairen. Quel plaisir de vous voir.

\- Bien le bonsoir charmante demoiselle.

\- Merci mon bon monsieur. Cessez de jouer les hypocrites avec moi mon roi, je sait très bien ce que vous êtes entrain de faire. Et faîtes attention, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous dénoncez à votre épouse !

\- Mais de quoi diable parles tu ?

\- Vous croyez que je suis aveugle ? Et bien détrompez vous. Et faîtes attention, je ne suis pas seule.

Sur ces paroles, elle partit.

Le prêtre et le bretteur se regardèrent donc dans le blanc des yeux, souriant en ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire la jeune femme. Zoro avait bien sa petite idée, et Sanji aussi. Le vert s'éloigna donc et attrapa une bouteille d'alcool que le cuisinier ne lui refusa pas à sa grande surprise. Il la but silencieusement, fixant le dos de l'homme en face de lui. C'était un très beau dos, il devait bien l'admettre. Des formes s'approchant de celles d'une femme tout en restant très masculines et un postérieur des plus attrayants.

Sanji finit de préparer ses plats qu'il disposa sur les tables et alla crier à table avant d'aller s'asseoir près du souverain qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Tu veux quelque chose cuistot ?

\- Je suis crevé.

\- Vas dormir.

\- Le puis-je réellement ? Je dois aller bénir le bateau pour la nuit, faire la vaisselle et me sustenter pourtant tout ce dont je rêve c'est du lit que l'on m'a promit.

\- Laisses la vaisselle on la fera demain, va manger, bénir ce fichu trois mars et va te coucher. Tu commences déjà à avoir des cernes. Dit-il en se baissant pour se mettre au niveau de l'ace de le cuisine qui étendit ses deux longues jambes devant lui.

\- Merci Zoro.

\- De rien, Sanji.

Il lui tendit une main que saisit le cuisinier. Tout deux se relevèrent en jouant de leurs forces et se retrouvèrent face à face avec l'irrésistible envie de sourire de toutes leurs dents. Et ils ne se retinrent pas. Tout deux allèrent donc manger joyeusement. Ils discutèrent de leurs pays d'origines, Zoro étant Allemand même si du sang anglais coulait dans ses veines, son père ayant épousé la princesse d'Angleterre, sa mère, qui l'avait mît au monde en donnant sa vie.

Sanji n'avait eut que sa mère toute son enfance. Elle l'avait aimé mais été morte terrassée par une affreuse maladie sous les yeux du petit garçon de sept ans qu'était son fils. Il la pleurait encore de temps en temps. Il avait ensuite était recueilli par un homme étrange dont le nom lui échappait. Cet homme l'avait vendu comme esclave à un chef cuisinier qui l'avait formé puis envoyé au monastère où il était devenu prêtre.

Tout deux se contèrent mille et une anecdotes plus drôles les unes que les autres, grisés par le bonheur et l'alcool. Ils quittèrent la table sous le regard perçant de Sairen. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pont, s'appuyèrent contre le mur et s'assirent pour regarder les étoiles. Zoro sortit de son Haramaki une petite bouteille de sake qu'il commença à boire en lorgnant discrètement sur le sourire du prêtre. Il sentait qu'il était celui que le lui avait accroché au visage.

\- Le ciel est beau ce soir.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à m'émouvoir pour ce genre de chose.

\- C'est dommage, tu devrais profiter un peu plus des cadeaux que te fais dame nature.

\- Quel lyrisme.

\- Je sais.

Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Ils profitaient juste de ce moment qu'ils passaient ensemble, sans cris, sans coups et sans insultes. Mais leur moment fut interrompu par les cris qui provenaient du bateau de Marco. Tout deux se levèrent et accoururent à la rambarde pour observer de loin la scène. Luffy était entrain de se battre contre le blond, ne retenant pas ses coups en lui crachant des menaces au visage. Francky tentait de le retenir sans grand succès.

\- A ton avis tête d'algue, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Usopp doit savoir.

\- Nous devrions aller voir par nous même.

\- Hn.

Ils sautèrent tout deux dans l'une des chaloupes qui restaient toujours à l'eau, servant de navette, et se dirigèrent vers le navire où se déroulait la bataille miniature. Une fois devant ce dernier, on leur lança une échelle qui fut inutile pour Sanji qui fut en haut en un saut et attendit le borgne. Ce dernier le rejoignit en quelques secondes et lui lança un regard qui se voulait clair. Le blond était là pour assurer ses arrières, au cas où il se ferait blessé.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la source du raffut et se postèrent face à tout ces hommes.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÏ.

Le combat se stoppa lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du souverain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- C'est Marco ! Il a fait du mal à Ace !

\- Marco, interrogea le roi.

\- C'est entre moi et... lui.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec un tel dégoût dans la voix qu'il était presque palpable. La grimace que fit Luffy indiquait qu'il se retenait pour ne pas lui en mettre une.

\- Luffy. Pourquoi es-tu si remonté ? Si c'est entre Ace et Marco, tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler.

\- Je m'en mêle quand Ace refuse de quitter sa chambre même pour manger.

\- En effet, cela doit être grave.

\- Il ne me laisse même pas entrer ! Se plaignit Luffy, extrêmement remonté contre l'ananas sur pattes. Je vais te démembrer Marco, crois moi.

\- Pas de menaces ici. Dit Zoro, implacable. Marco, je saurais ce qui s'est passé et j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas trop grave sinon attend toi à une sacrée déculottée.

Sur ce, le souverain se tourna vers le prêtre auquel il fit signe de le suivre, souhaitant reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Mais Sanji ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

\- Je vais aller voir Ace. Je pense qu'il a besoin de se confesser.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Alors... Erm. Bonne nuit ?

\- Bonne nuit cuistot.

Ils se séparèrent après avoir échangé un regard timide. Sanji rejoignant le pirate et Zoro sa couche qu'il avait déserté il y a beaucoup trop d'heures.

Il redescendit sur le bateau et rama sans trop de difficultés jusqu'à sa propre maison flottante. Il se dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine mais la trouvant vide, se sentit un peu triste et décida de prendre ce dont il avait besoin et de repartir dans sa chambre.

Il se servit un bol de Teppanyakis et rejoignit son antre en dévorant le contenu de son plat. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre il avait déjà finit et tentait de piocher des boulettes invisibles, focalisé sur ses pensées. Il pensait au cuisinier mais également à Vivi. Il fallait qu'il lui écrive une lettre, elle lui manquait. Le vert s'installa donc sur son bureau et commença à rédiger une lettre.

« _Ma chère et tendre,_

 _Tout se passe bien à bord. Le cuisinier s'occupe très bien de moi et de l'équipage. Nous avons quelques relations naissantes en notre flotte, mais d'autres se brisent. Ace a quelques problèmes avec Marco, que penses tu de la situation ? Je n'aurais qu'une question: Pourquoi avoir envoyé Sairen ? Tu sais pourtant que je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur._

 _Tu me manques ma douce. J'espère te revoir bientôt._

 _Tendrement, votre aimé._ »

Sur ce, il mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et l'accrocha à la patte d'un oiseau connu pour sa rapidité. Il l'envoya ensuite pour remettre le message. Après quoi il alla s'étendre dans son lit, préférant dormir.

* * *

Et bien voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :3 Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs plaisir !

Je vous dis à bientôt :)


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous allez bien. Personnellement je suis malade donc le chapitre 4 mettra sans doute un peu plus de temps à venir.

P.S : Pour ceux qui suivent Behind Those Trees, la venue des chapitres sera plus longues parce que j'avoue ne pas savoir comment transposer mes idées sur le papier. Je m'en excuse d'avance pour ceux qui attendent mais au moins vous êtes prévenus.

Réponses aux reviews :

Pickiline - Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurchi ! C'est vrai que la servitude de Sanji face aux femmes m'agace alors j'ai essayé de l'atténuer sans pour autant la supprimée totalement car c'est tout de même l'un de ses traits de caractères assez important :3 Je suis heureux que mon chapitre et ma fic te plaisent, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi celui qui vient :3 Bisous ;)

Hasegawa-chwan - Awh merci, c'est vrai qu'elles sont insupportables ces deux là mais bon, il faut de tout pour faire un monde. J'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite personnellement, je suis plus du genre à attendre, mais ça, on le verra plus tard ;) quant à Ace.. BICHEEEEEEEEEEETTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QUOI TvT Il ira bien, il ira bien (enfaite j'en sais rien ;-; ) En tout cas, ça me fais plaisir que tu passes un bon moment grâce à mes écrits, continuons sur cette voie là :3

Monkey. - Ah je comprends ta haine, courage courage ! La roue tourne toujours x) Je ne voyais que Nami personnellement pour séduire Marco, désolé pour Ace :3 En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir :3

Sarahahah - *Tension sexuelle bonjouuuuur !* Et oui, j'aime bien quand leurs deux corps se rencontrent *^* (mais chut, c'est un secret ;) ) Je vois que j'ai réussi à atteindre mon objectif pour Nami et Sairen, on les détestent déjà x) Un gros câlin pour toi et amuses toi bien ;)

Cactusapin - "Ace en PLS" JPP, j'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle mais tout d'un coup ça me psemble mille fois plus comique XD Pour la question de l'homosexualité, elle n'était mal vue que lorsqu'il s'agissait de relations platoniques, l'acte sexuel étant mal vu par le clergé si il n'avait pas but de la reproduction :) Mais rassures-toi, ce n'est pas accepté dans ma fic :3 Amuses toi bien pour ce chapitre !

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Sanji était entré dans la chambre d'Ace par la fenêtre, ce dernier ne l'ayant pas fermée pour respirer et les autres étant trop échauffés pour s'en rendre compte. Le blond alla s'asseoir prêt du jeune homme larmoyant qui se retourna brusquement, le fixant avec son visage choqué. Il devait se penser protégé par la hauteur de sa chambre et le fait que personne n'était assez souple pour passer cette fenêtre, excepté le prêtre.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, fixa un court instant ses cheveux qu'il toucha du bout des doigts avant d'éclater de nouveaux en sanglots courts et saccadés. Le français s'était rapproché pour le serrer dans ses bras en lui murmurant de douces paroles réconfortantes. Ace finit par se calmer et le prêtre put enfin parler. Il ne lâcha pas le brun qui, il le savait, avait besoin de soutien et d'affection plus qu'autre chose et surtout en ce moment.

\- Allons, allons, ne te laisse pas abattre comme ça, racontes moi tout.

\- Oh Sanji, j'ai si honte de moi. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas contenté de son amitié ? Que j'ai été bête ! Maintenant il me déteste... Oh Sanji ! Sanji, que je suis malheureux !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ace pour que tu sois dans un tel état, dis moi tout.

Le blond clôt les yeux et se mit à baiser et caresser le visage du brun qui acceptait sans broncher ses caresses réconfortantes. Ace vint poser sa main sur celle du blond qui avait trouver une place contre son ventre et ils restèrent enlacés comme ça un court instant, Ace refoulant ses sanglots.

\- Je voulais qu'il m'aime, parce que moi aussi je l'aime, de tout mon cœur. Avant il courrait les jupons mais n'aboutissait jamais à rien et revenait pleurer dans ma chambre après s'être pris plus d'un râteau. Mais depuis qu'il y a cette Nami, il ne voit plus qu'elle. Je suis même devenu invisible. J'étais déjà en proie à une grande souffrance, celle d'être ignorer par l'être aimé sans savoir quoi faire. Alors, de peur de perdre mon amour, je me suis jeté à l'eau et lui ait avoué mes sentiments. Et-et là ! Il m'a craché à la figure des mots si horribles et cruels, c'était comme si l'on me transperçait de toutes parts sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour arrêter ce massacre. Marco ne m'aimait pas et a même enfoncer le clou en me disant que lui n'aimait que Nami et que moi, moi je n'aurais jamais aucune chance et que je ferais mieux d'aller... D'aller me pendre.

Ace ne le voyait pas mais actuellement le blond à ses côtés bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il avait une très, très forte envie d'aller donner la déculottée promise à cette espèce d'ananas. Sanji cessa ses caresses pour ne lui laisser que la douce sensation de ses lèvres pleines appuyées contre sa tempe, à la façon des mères bienveillantes ou des amants délaissés.

\- Ace, me permets tu d'aller parler de cet histoire à notre souverain ? Marco mérite amplement la punition qui lui est réservée. S'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te voir en proie à une telle souffrance et tu le sais.

\- Je sais Sanji, c'est d'accord. Cela au moins le mérite de le ridiculiser devant sa « bien aimée ».

\- Tu vois que tu peux être raisonnable de temps en temps !

\- Tais-toi.

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent et échangèrent un baiser chaste, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire durant leur enfance. Sanji et Ace étaient comme cul et chemise depuis leur plus jeune âge. Leurs familles s'entendant à merveilles, ils passèrent presque toutes leurs vacances ensemble et nouèrent un lien très particulier. Ils s'étaient donnés leurs premiers baisers mais n'étaient jamais allés plus loin, Sanji étant trop effrayé par la chose. Ils avaient été séparés à leurs quinze et s'étaient retrouvés trois ans plus tard, Ace pirate recherché et Sanji prêtre mercenaire recherché pour une prime encore plus énorme. Ils aimaient se comparer même si au fond, ils savaient que tout deux avaient la même valeur.

\- Remets toi vite, je m'en vais prévenir le roi.

\- Bonne idée.

Le français embrassa une dernière fois la tempe de son ami qui se recoucha en murmurant un au revoir, et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre du fauve qui lui servait de roi. Il s'y rendit en redoublant de vélocité, souhaitant accélérer au maximum l'approche de la punition de Marco. Ce qu'avait osé dire ce garçon à Ace était... ignoble.

Il entra dans la grotte du souverain et l'y trouva endormi, encore au-dessus des draps. Le blond s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit, posa sa main contre le dos du vert, le secouant doucement. L'endormi se retourna alors, encore à moitié endormi et attrapa le cuistot pour le ramener près de lui, le serrant contre son torse sans en avoir conscience.

\- Vivi tu piques.

\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas Vivi.

Zoro déplaça le corps contre lui, se rendant compte qu'il tenait par la taille le prêtre qui lui lançait un regard très, très mécontent. Sans doute n'aimait il pas être pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, ou alors être juste serré. En tout cas, il le lâcha et mit une certaine distance de sécurité. Le vert se frotta l'oeil, bailla, s'étira en feulant avant d'enlever ses chaussures sous les yeux colériques du blond.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Marco.

\- Alors ?

\- Il a dit à Ace d'aller se pendre après que ce dernier lui ait confessé ses sentiments.

\- Je vais le tuer.

Il leva l'œil vers son interlocuteur. Le blond était droit, ses bras croisés sur son torse et ses yeux figés sur le plafond qui n'avait rien fait mais se faisait littéralement fusiller. Il n'avait pas réagit à la remarque que venait de faire l'autre, trop occupé à le maudire mentalement. Le souverain, remarquant ce manque d'attention, attrapa ses poignets, se mit au-dessus de lui et l'allongea contre le matelas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Pourquoi tu réponds à une question par une autre ?

\- Lâche moi. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, je souhaites partir maintenant.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? Que feras tu ?

\- Je ne serais pas doux.

Sanji écarta les cuisses, fit passer ses jambes autour des hanches du vert, échangea leurs positions pour passer au-dessus et s'assit sur le bassin du roi. Il lui sourit et se pencha vers son visage avec une souplesses plus qu'impressionnante. Encore une fois, il posa son index contre les lèvres de l'homme sous lui, plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit.

\- Je pars.

Il se releva, reprit son air dur et partit sans un regard pour Zoro qui reçu comme un coup au cœur en le voyant quitter la pièce de cette façon. Sa bonne humeur était retombée tout d'un coup. Froissé, il se dévêtit et se glissa sous les draps. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put agacé son nouvel ami pour qu'il s'énerve comme ça, qu'il parte sans même le gratifier d'un petit surnom. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, ses réflexions n'aboutissaient à rien. Fatigué, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil en pensant au cuisinier.

Pendant que le roi s'endormait, le prêtre fumait une énième cigarette, nu dans sa cabine. Il fixait le mur en lançant de temps des choses contre le mur. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'un agacement profond et une incompréhension qui ne devrait pas avoir sa place dans le cœur du jeune homme.

Son cœur s'était emballé lorsque ce souverain de pacotille l'avait prit contre lui, il avait été heureux les quelques secondes qu'il avait passé contre le torse imberbe et chaud. Mais tout avait volé en éclat lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom d'une autre personne, une femme qui plus est. Il avait voulu pleurer, hurler, lui crier qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir lui et son épouse, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il devait faire passer un message et il l'avait fait. Et ensuite il n'avait pas comprit ce qui s'était passé. Comment le roi s'était encore retrouvé entre ses cuisses, comment lui s'était retrouvé le cul contre son bassin, comment son regard s'était transformé en bombe de désir, comment il avait put avoir de l'embrasser lorsque leurs visages étaient si près et comment il était possible que le roi, le souverain d'un pays, ne l'ait pas rejeté. Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer.

« Oh seigneur ! Pardonnez mes péchés. Je vous en conjure ! C'était un accident ! »

Et maintenant il mentait même à son dieu.

Tout ce qui s'était passé, la proximité de leurs deux corps n'avaient rien d'accidentel. Ils l'avaient désirer, même si c'était inconsciemment. Il se mordit les lèvres et se leva. Attrapant l'un de ses dessous noirs, il sortit de sa cabine et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il lui restait de la vaisselle à faire et de toute manière, il avait une très forte envie de cuisiner. Ça l'aiderait peut-être à oublier ses bavures en compagnie du roi.

Comme toujours son sanctuaire embaumait. L'odeur des mets de la veille avait prit le contrôle de la pièce et il fut obligé de laisser la porte ouverte pour faire disparaître cette dernière. Sanji se mit à laver les plats, grognant de temps en temps ou soufflant de fatigue. Il prépara également le petit déjeuner pour les autres hommes, souhaitant paresser un peu le lendemain. Une fois son labeur terminé, il alla s'étendre dans la réserve de nourriture contre les sacs de riz.

Cette pièce devait, de toutes, être sa préférée. Elle sentait très bon, mélange d'épices et de différents légumes particulièrement odorants, il pouvait toujours faire une sieste à l'intérieur sans craindre d'être déranger puisqu'il avait presque toujours la clé et en plus, si il avait faim, il pouvait toujours se servir. Elle n'était pas très grande cette pièce mais elle était sa préférée et lui convenait à merveilles.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux mêmes et il partit doucement dans le monde des rêves, bercé par l'odeur des épices. Mais pendant qu'il s'endormait, il eut inconsciemment le temps d'entendre la clé qui était restée sur la porte tourner dans la serrure, l'enfermant.

Sairen fourra le morceau de métal dans sa poche, sortit les plats dehors pour ne pas que l'on entre dans la cuisine et ferma la seconde porte. Elle sourit, satisfaite et regagna sa couche. Enfermé le prêtre avait été facile, en plus, cet abruti avait fait installée une porte en granit, personne ne l'entendrait et il ne pourrait pas sortir sans risquer de se briser une jambe. Pauvre petite chose. Elle rit et se coucha également.

Comme chaque jour, le roi fut le dernier levé. Il descendit pour manger un morceau et s'étonna en trouvant la porte des cuisines close. Ce n'était pas normal. D'habitude, elle était soit fermée mais pas verrouillée, soit grande ouverte mais ce matin, elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Ne voulait il plus lui parler ? L'ignorait il ? Ou même pire, l'évitait il ? Le vert ressentit une soudaine douleur dans la poitrine mais décida de l'ignorer, tant pis pour cet espèce de blondasse, il devait d'abord s'occuper de Marco.

Ce qu'il avait fait été inacceptable et il allait le comprendre. Mais il voulait tout de même s'assurer que le cuisinier était toujours sur le bateau. Il se dirigea tout de même vers la cabine du blondin et réussit à la trouver après une bonne heure de recherches. Il s'était perdu plus d'une fois.

Quand il entra dans la grotte du prêtre, il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Cette pièce empestait plus le tabac qu'un repère de pirates. C'était à se demander si il ne se parfumait pas avec tien.

Il passa son regard sur la pièce qui était assez simple et ne semblait être que rarement utilisée. Ça ressemblait bien à son occupant. Un lit double fait, des vêtements éparpillés sur le parquet en ébène, une petite fenêtre, une autre pièce carrelée, deux tables de nuits avec une lampe en forme de méduse de chaque côté, un petit miroir dans la pièce du fond, des pantoufles et une peluche en forme de canard. Zoro se risqua à ouvrir l'un des tiroirs de la table de nuit de droite et n'y trouva que des paquets de cigarettes de différentes couleurs avec différents goûts. Yeurk.

\- Bon, visiblement il n'est pas là.

Il sortit de la chambre, fouilla le bateau une nouvelle fois, regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine mais elle était fermée et le rideau était tiré. Il colla son oreille à la vitre, espérant entendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit son, mais rien. Il ne percevait rien et ça l'agaçait. Le cuisinier n'était pas là.

\- Tant pis pour lui, il ratera la punition de Marco.

L'épéiste se rendit donc sur le second bateau, fit réveiller Marco et Ace. Le brun fut le premier sur les lieux, il salua le roi qui en fit de même et ils s'assirent sur des chaises qu'on leur avait apporté. L'ananas mit un peu plus de temps à arriver, occuper à s'habiller. Il dut se tenir debout, absolument pas invité à s'asseoir.

Je sais ce que tu as dis à Ace. Et pour cela, je te mets à son service pendant une semaine complète et lui donne le contrôle de ton navire pour une durée indéterminée. En plus de tes excuses à ses pieds en bonne et due forme, sans grincer des dents. Tu lui feras une lettre d'excuse aussi. Ce que tu as fais est indigne d'un homme qui se respecte ! Après tes actes et tes paroles, tu ne vaux pas mieux que la pire des ordures !

\- Mon roi... Tenta Ace.

\- Non, je veux qu'il comprenne la gravité de ses actes. Sinon il ne deviendra jamais un homme et mon petit Ace, ça commence par l'humiliation.

Le brun se tut et fit de son mieux pour éviter le regard haineux du blond. Ce dernier se mit à genoux et présenta ses excuses empreintes d'une certaine colère à Ace. Il partit ensuite, shootant dans tout ce qui croisait son chemin.

\- Mon roi, puis-je vous demander où se trouve Sanji ?

Je ne sais pas. J'ai passé ma matinée à le chercher mais il n'a pas donner signe de vie.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Il m'a dit qu'il allait vous voir lorsqu'il a quitté ma cou-chambre.

\- Il est venu mais nous nous sommes disputés et il est partit sans même m'insulter.

\- Ça m'inquiète. Il n'est pas du genre à disparaître. Et on ne disparaît pas en pleine mer.

\- Il ne serait tout de même pas tomber à l'eau ?!

\- Impossible. Et même, c'est un très bon nageur qui n'aurait eut aucun mal à regagner l'un des navires. Il est forcément parmi nous.

\- Peut-être qu'il m'évite ?

Ace ne répondit car pour l'instant c'était l'option la plus possible. Mais cela n'empêchait pas aux deux hommes de se faire du mouron.

Ils échangèrent un regard, se dirent au revoir et se levèrent pour partirent dans des directions différentes.

Sairen attendit que le souverain et l'autre petit brun aient disparus pour rejoindre Nami dans sa cabine qui se trouvait tout près de l'endroit où se trouvait les trois hommes. Elle se glissa dans la chambre de la demoiselle qui était entrain de s'habiller.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Nami se retourna vivement en entendant la voix de la jeune femme dans son dos. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver. Une vraie renarde cette Sairen.

La rouquine remonta son corset, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné, déboutonna un peu plus sa chemise à rayures rouges et blanches, s'assura que son pantalon de cuir noir ne tombait pas et enfila des bottes. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son acolyte, la gratifiant d'un regard interrogateur.

\- J'ai enfermé le cuisinier dans la réserve de nourriture. Celle dont il ne peut pas sortir.

\- Brillant. Mais ne penses tu pas que Zoro va retourner toute la flotte pour le retrouver.

\- Il a déjà commencé et il ne l'a pas trouvé.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il va y mourir de froid ?

\- Est-ce vraiment une grosse perte ?

-... Non.

\- Alors le problème est réglé.

Elles se sourirent et décidèrent de passer le reste de leur journée ensemble. Elles devaient s'assurer qu'on ne trouve pas le cuisinier tout de suite.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait de se réveiller et ne profitait absolument pas de la grasse matinée promise. Ses membres étaient gelés, il cherchait désespérément de quoi se couvrir et avait trouvé refuge sous les sacs de pommes de terres et de riz qui bloquaient un peu le froid mais pas assez malheureusement. Il était frigorifié et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Roulé en boule il se remémorait les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis son réveil.

Le froid l'avait extirpé de son sommeil et bien sûr, prit d'un soudain inconfort, il avait voulu sortir de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait mais s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec une porte fermée à triple tours. Tout d'abord incrédule face à ce coup du sort, le français avait tenté d'enfoncer la porte et avait presque réussi. Presque. Il avait donc réfléchi à d'autres solutions pour s'évader mais rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Il était fait comme un rat dans une pièce trop froide pour qu'il survive plus de deux ou trois jours en se nourrissant et en se frictionnant un maximum. Il était foutu.

Il avait d'abord tenter de se protéger du froid – il était tout de même en caleçon –, puis il avait pleuré une fois enseveli. Il avait pensé à Ace, Zoro et Zeff. Un peu aux autres aussi, mais également à l'épouse du vert et à la soudaine jalousie qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés il ne pensait qu'à lui. Et cette obsession s'était accentuée lorsqu'ils avaient partagés la même couche durant une nuit, qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras, qu'il prenait un plaisir fou à lui cuisiner ce qu'il désirait. C'était devenu une habitude mais aussi un pur plaisir de prendre soin de lui. Et maintenant, ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Malheureusement, Sanji craignait d'avoir tout gâcher avec son attitude de gamin pourri gâté et jaloux. Il avait littéralement sauté sur le souverain et tout deux voulait plus que de simples mots échangés avec un ton érotique. Que ce serait-il passé si ils s'étaient laissés aller ? Aurait-il passer sa nuit à gémir les cuisses ouvertes ? Aurait-il dormi à nouveau dans le lit de son roi ? Serait-il là ? Il n'avait pas les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

Qui lui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi tentez t'on de le tuer encore une fois ? Qu'avait-il fait ?! Sur ce bateau, rien de mal. Il n'avait fait que flirter avec le souverain, converser et confesser un bon nombre de matelots, embrasser son ami d'enfance mais il était certain qu'on ne les avait ni vus ni entendus.

Il était désespéré.

\- Zoro... Viens me sauver... Pitié...

Trop désespéré.

Il resta ainsi, roulé en boule entre les sacs de nourriture, inquiet et larmoyant en attendant la mort. Combien de temps passait tandis qu'il s'apitoyait sur son sort ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Il fallait qu'il mange et qu'il boive. Il avait du vin et des légumes à disposition heureusement.

Sanji essuya alors ses larmes, sortit de son cocon et courut vers les barils qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce qui lui parut encore plus froide qu'auparavant. Ses doigts tentèrent de trouver en tâtonnant l'ouverture du baril, il y colla ses lèvres et ouvrit le robinet qui déversa un flot de vin en lui. Il avalait goulûment le liquide qui recouvrait sa bouche et son torse. Le français en avait dans le bouc, sur le cou, entre les cuisses. Le vin retombait en goutte contre le sol émettant des petits "plocs".

Le blond fut bientôt repus et ivre. Il referma le robinet, se remit debout avec peine après être tombé plusieurs fois sur le cul, marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa "planque" et se laissa tomber dessus. Il avait chaud. Il transpirait, énormément.

Il tenta de se redresser sur les coudes de manière assez pitoyable et se mît à hurler, les larmes revenues.

-ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ZOROOOOOO ! ZORO ZORO ZORO ZORO ! GROUILLE TOI ROI DE MES FESSES ! TU VAS PAS ME LAISSER CREVER SUR TON BATEAU ?! ALLEZ ! DÉPÊCHES TOI. ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ZORO ! ZORO ! Zoro...

Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux qui le maintint au sol. Sanji avait trop crié, il s'étouffait presque. Le désespoir et la résignation se glissaient peu à peu en lui. Il ne voulait plus bouger, plus parler, ni pleurer, il allait attendre. Oui, il allait attendre l'algue sur pattes. Ce dernier devait déjà être à sa recherche. Jamais il ne le laisserait ici. Sauf si... Sauf si il était celui qui l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce. Tout d'un coup il eut un doute. Est-ce qu'après hier soir il n'avait plus voulut lui parler ni le voir et avait décidé de l'enfermer ici ? Non, le vert n'était pas assez cruel pour lui faire ça. Ce n'était pas lui, ça ne pouvait et ça ne devait pas être lui. Tous sauf lui.

Perdu et bourré, il décida de se rendormir à moitié, guettant toujours l'arrivée d'un potentiel sauveur.

Pendant ce temps là, Zoro avait décidé de faire une pause dans ses recherches. Il s'était assit sur le pont, jambes croisées et œil clôt. Il mastiquait le reste du repas du matin, celui du midi n'ayant pas encore pointé son nez puisque celui chargé de le faire avait disparu. Et dieu savait à quel point ça l'agaçait de ne plus pouvoir se chamailler avec lui ou le plaquer contre tout les objets qui passaient. Ou même de lui servir de goûteur.

Un petit matelot rondouillard accourut dans sa direction en criant des "mon toi ! Mon roi !" essoufflés. Il lui jeta un regard en coin : Dans les 1m55, brun, des cheveux gras, des lunettes, une toilette visiblement rare et des caries. Ce garçon ne se respectait pas lui-même.

\- Et bien je t'écoutes...

\- Jean-Pierre. Jean-Pierre Polpol messire.

\- Et bien Jean-Pierre, qu'y a t-il ?

\- J'ai entendu qu'on criait votre nom dans la cuisine. Mais je ne suis pas sûr car le son était vraiment étouffé.

Le vert bondit littéralement sur ses jambes et courut du mieux qu'il pût jusqu'à la cuisine – elle n'était pas si facile que ça a retrouvé pour un handicapé de l'orientation. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte du sanctuaire du disparu, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Défoncer la porte ou ne pas défoncer la porte ? Bah ! Francky et Usopp s'en chargeront. Il positionna l'un de ses katanas devant la porte et la trancha rapidement. Il entra ensuite et examina la pièce. Vaisselle faite, pas de lumière ni de bruit, propre. C'était comme si le cuisinier n'était pas passé par là.

Il tendit l'oreille et remarqua qu'on entendait une respiration grelottante qui sortait tout droit de la réserve. Il s'en approcha pour vérifier qu'il n'entendait pas une illusion mais non, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la pièce. Fermée à clé. Le cuisinier ne se serait tout de même pas enfermé tout seul ? Impossible.

Le souverain recula de quelques pas, offrit à la seconde porte le même traitement qu'à la première mais avec la même facilité et entra. Il remarqua immédiatement la forte odeur d'alcool et le froid qui régnait à l'intérieur. Ainsi que l'amas de sac de pommes de terre et de riz, il les souleva jusqu'à trouver le corps du cuisinier endormi et recouvert d'un liquide rouge sombre s'échappant de ses lèvres. Zoro le secoua doucement, inquiet par la présence de ce liquide autour de ses lèvres.

Sanji ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant, un mal de tête le transperçant subitement. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et tourna l'œil vers Zoro. Sans pouvoir se contenir, le prêtre se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu es venu me chercher...

\- Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu abandonner un aussi bon cuisinier ? Laisses toi faire, il faut te réchauffer.

Le vert le souleva à la manière d'un prince et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre où le blond fut étendu puis frictionner un peu partout par le souverain en personne.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais envoyer quelqu'un qui ira chercher Chopper pour t'examiner. Je reviens dans deux petites minutes.

Il sortit de la chambre, hurla qu'on aille lui chercher le médecin et retourna dans la pièce. Le vert se glissa dans le lit, ouvrit son kimono et invita le blond à se blottir contre lui ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Sanji enroula ses bras autour du torse du vert qui se mît à caresser d'une main son dos. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour le regarder. Zoro avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Pour lui ? Il était flatté.

Le souverain lui apportait tout un tas d'attentions plus agréables les unes que les autres, caressant son visage, ses cheveux, baisant le sommet de son crâne. Il fit glisser sous le menton velu du prêtre un index pour relever son menton et pouvoir ainsi mieux le voir. Sanji avait les yeux rouges et un visage encore rose à cause du froid. Zoro eut envie de l'embrasser mais se retint, ce geste étant déplacé. Il caressa doucement sa joue avec son pouce.

\- Tu as pleuré ?

\- Tu sais bien que ce sont les oignons.

\- Menteur.

\- Oui, j'ai eu peur de mourir. J'étais terrifié.

\- Je t'aurais trouvé.

\- Je sais. Mais personne ne venait, j'étais seul dans le froid et le noir. C'est très angoissant tu sais.

\- Je m'en doute. Tu es sorti maintenant, ça va aller. En plus, je suis là.

\- Idiot, tais-toi, le malade à besoin de repos.

\- Tu es quel genre de malade toi ?

\- Le genre câlin.

Il se serra un peu plus contre l'algue vivante, souriant. Zoro cala sa main dans la chute de rein du blond, faisant passer à l'aide de son autre main la cuisse de ce dernier au-dessus de la sienne. Le français se colla encore plus, frottant sa jambe libre contre celle du souverain. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil, se rapprochèrent petit à petit l'un de l'autre, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mon roi j'entre.

Tout deux s'éloignèrent directement l'un de l'autre. Le petit médecin velu de la tête aux pieds les salua tout deux d'un signe de têtes auxquels les deux occupants répondirent par "Hn" significatif. Chopper s'approcha du blond, l'invita à s'étendre un peu plus et posa sa main contre le front brûlant du prêtre.

\- Vous avez de la fièvre.

\- Zut. C'est embêtant.

\- Reposez vous et gardez une serviette humide sur le front tout le temps. Mon roi, vous pouvez vous en occupez ?

\- Hn. Rétorqua le roi avec un ton indiquant un ennui profond.

\- Surtout mon père, pas de folies, vous ne quitterez pas ce lit, pas de cigarettes non plus, nada.

\- Mais... Qui va cuisiner si je ne m'en occupe pas ?

\- Les repas viendront des autres bateaux.

\- Misère... pleurnicha Sanji.

\- J'ai d'autres patients à ausculter, au revoir.

\- Au revoir Chopper.

\- Au revoir monsieur le médecin.

Le petit homme disparut en refermant la porte et un silence gênant s'installa dans la chambre. Sanji évitait le regard de l'homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier tenta une approche en se couchant contre le dos du prêtre qui frémit en sentant un bras musclé lui enserré la taille, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne devait pas fuir, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au souverain qui lui lançait un regard doux.

\- Tu as punis Marco ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'elle a été sa punition ?

\- Des excuses tout d'abord, en bonne et due forme. Et j'ai donné à Ace le contrôle du bateau de Marco, et j'en ai aussi fait son serf pour une semaine.

\- Oh. C'est bien comme ça. Comment va Ace ?

\- Bien.

Le vert s'était éloigné, vexé que l'on parle d'autres hommes quand on avait la chance de dormir dans son lit. Sanji lui tournait le dos et commençait à piquer du nez. Le souverain quitta la couche, alla mouiller un chiffon qui traînait par là et le mit sur le front du malade qui était déjà endormi. Il tendit sa main vers ses lèvres mais se retint au dernier moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Était il réellement entrain de flirter avec un homme, émissaire d'un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas ?

Zoro n'avait jamais été très croyant, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Il avait accepté sans broncher les cérémonies, les entrevues avec les hauts religieux, les passages à l'église deux fois par mois et simulait d'y aller dans sa propre chapelle. La religion était trop précaire pour lui, et ses principes ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Mais il respectait ses coutumes et ne se moquait jamais ouvertement de cette dernière, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rire de certaines choses tout seul dans sa chambre.

Sanji était un homme d'église, il devait donc le respecter autant que les autres, ne pas lui montrer une quelconque affection et encore moins développer des sentiments pour ce dernier. C'était mal. Il était marié, souverain qui plus est. Pouvait-il se permettre une aventure avec un homme, ou même une aventure tout court ? Non.

Ça le déprimait.

Il se rendit compte petit à petit qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir le prêtre. Jamais il ne pourrait se perdre entre ses cuisses puissantes, posséder d'une quelconque façon son cœur et son corps. Jamais.

Le souverain tenta alors de se convaincre que son attirance pour le blond n'était que physique et passagère, qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien. C'était mieux comme ça.

Durant les jours de convalescence du cuisinier, il évita la chambre comme la peste, ne s'y montrant que pour changer les serviettes du malade, avant de laisser le travail à un matelot. Il décida également qu'on déplace le malade dans sa propre chambre lorsqu'il irait un peu mieux, prétextant ne pas vouloir subir une infection à son tour.

Le blond ne comprenait. Après ce soir où il s'était endormi, il n'avait presque pas revu le souverain. Il ne venait presque plus le voir et ne lui parlait pas, un air dur sur son visage tout le temps. Le prêtre en aurait presque pleuré. Encore un qui lui montrait un peu de tendresse avant de le délaisser. Ça l'avait presque arrangé lorsqu'il avait put retourner dans sa chambre , lui et Zoro s'évitaient depuis.

Ce manège dura pendant deux longues, très longues semaines. En faite, ce qui fit prendre conscience au vert que cette stupide bouderie allait trop loin, c'est le départ du blond. Il avait annoncé le soir précédent qu'il allait migrer sur le bateau de Ace. Les hommes avaient rechigné mais s'étaient vite calmés, tristes de devoir laisser un si bon cuisinier partir. Le souverain n'avait rien dit mais avait coincé sa fourchette dans la table avant de partir sans finir son assiette, insultant sans s'en rendre compte le cuisinier et prêtre qui fut extrêmement blessé par ce geste.

Le lendemain il quittait le bateau en pleurs, rejoignant discrètement la chambre de son ami à tâches de rousseur pour larmoyer dans ses jupons. Le prêtre n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à accepter cet abandon cruel et incompréhensible. Ils commençaient quelque chose tout les deux, même si c'était contre son dieu, il avait envie d'être coincé dans les bras du vert pour l'éternité, mordre sa peau, embrasser ses lèvres, caresser ses cheveux, l'aimer dans tous les sens du terme. Et son seigneur l'avait puni en éloignant son désir de lui.

Une autre semaine avait passé sans qu'ils ne se voient d'une autre manière qu'en se jetant des œillades d'un bateau. Ace tentait de consoler le blond qui lui même essayait de consoler le brun. Ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

Quant à Zoro, il n'avait pas cessé d'envoyer des messages à son épouse, entretenant une correspondance conjugale très active sous les yeux satisfaits de Sairentofukushu et Nami. Elles étaient un peu plus rassurées quant à la fidélité de leur souverain. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il passait son temps entre s'entrainer, pêcher et envoyer des messages à sa femme qu'il n'était pas triste. De plus, ils seraient bientôt arrivés dans l'île où il était prévu qu'ils se ravitaillent et prennent un peu de bon temps avant d'aller rejoindre le royaume de Mihawk qui se trouvait juste une semaine après l'île où ils se reposeraient.

Le vert voulait en profiter pour boire un verre avec le blond, pour pouvoir lui expliquer, parler et surtout le revoir d'un peu plus près. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Vu les regards que lui lançait Ace, ça n'allait pas être facile.

Nami avait finit de mettre au point les tenues d'hiver et de combat ainsi que de les réaliser. Tous se baladaient donc avec leurs vêtements d'hiver sauf le cuisinier qui avait catégoriquement refusé de devoir porter ce qu'avait fait la jeune femme. Pas parce que c'était elle, mais que porter les couleurs de Zoro ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il avait déjà tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

En remarquant cela, le roi avait fait un caprice auprès d'Usopp pour que ce dernier oblige le prêtre à porter ce qu'on avait fait pour lui. Le blond avait accepter de les prendre mais ne les avaient pas portés jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur l'île.

Ce jour là il neigeait mais l'équipage souhaitait mettre le pied à terre. Ils furent donc repartis. Dix soldats pour garder les bateaux et les autres iraient avec qui bon leur semblait. Sanji devait aller faire les courses et avait demandé d'être accompagné pour porter toute la nourriture. Ace était venu ainsi qu'une vingtaine de matelots. Le roi avait souhaité ce joindre à eux mais le regard noir du prêtre l'en avait dissuadé.

Nami et Sairen jubilaient dès qu'elles sentaient le fossé se creuser un peu plus entre les deux hommes.

Sanji revint avec une bonne centaine de sac qu'ils entreposèrent dans les différentes réserves et laissa ensuite les hommes l'ayant accompagné vaquer à d'autres occupations. Ace lui vola un baiser langoureux sous les yeux révoltés du souverain qui passait là par "hasard".

Le blond avait ensuite regagné le bateau d'Ace pour se changer. Il avait enfiler un long pantalon noir s'apparentant à un sarouel, un t-shirt à manches longues dévoilant son ventre musclé de la même teinte, une longue cape aile de corbeau à capuche et des chaussures fourrées noires. Il avait ensuite quitté le navire qu'il occupait et se rendit directement sur l'un des toits de l'île. Le français s'y assit, alluma une cigarette et observa tristement la flotte. Si peu de gardes, ils auraient vite fait de se faire voler les bateaux et leurs contenus. Alors il prenait sur son temps libre pour les surveiller.

Il y avait une petite vie sur la flotte. Marco, ronchon, descendait du navire suivit par Ace qui tirait la gueule; Nami et Sairen se réfugiaient dans la cabine de la première, curieux. Elles ne se parlaient pas d'habitude. Il y avait peut-être quelques informations sur le roi à grappiller. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne lui parlait plus qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. En quelques bonds il se retrouva sur la cabine de la rouquine, se suspendit par les pieds pour entendre mieux leur conversation et attendit.

Elles s'étaient étendues sur le grand lit de la styliste, face à face et ricanaient bêtement. Comme deux dindes.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais on peut dire que ça a très, très bien marcher ! Ils ne se regardent même plus ! Gloussa Nami.

\- Mieux, ils s'ignorent complètement ! On ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure fin pour une relation aussi... Contre-nature !

\- Pour le prêtre, je pense que tu n'auras même pas à te salir un peu plus les mains. Vu la tête qu'il tire, il se laissera sûrement mourir dans la bataille ou rejoindra les rangs ennemis. Sir Roronoa sera peut-être triste mais ça lui passera.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec quelqu'un avec autant de malice en elle.

\- De même.

Le blond refusa de laisser ses oreilles se faire souillées plus longtemps. Tout ceci était programmé ? Leur séparation, son enfermement, le délaissement du roi ? Tout avait été prémédité par ces deux femmes ?! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment pouvait on être aussi cruel ?

Il s'enfuit et se perdit dans les rues, plus agacé et énervé qu'autre chose. S'il n'avait pas un tant soit peu de respect pour la gente féminine, il les aurait déjà fait accidentellement basculées par dessus bord.

Il courrait dans la ville sans s'en rendre compte. Sans savoir où il allait, sans autre but que s'éloigner pour penser à autre chose que ce qu'il aurait pût avoir si ces sorcières n'étaient pas intervenues.

Piégé dans sa stupéfaction et sa déception ainsi que la blessure et le soudain dégoût de l'être humain, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il allait buter contre une espèce de caisse. Sanji trébucha donc, faisant une pirouette avant de retomber sur ses pieds, l'équilibre lui manquant tout de même. Il faillit tomber en avant mais eu le réflexe de s'agripper à la première chose qui passa sous ses mains. C'était quelque chose de très doux mais dur. Cette chose passa ses bras autour de la taille du prêtre pour la relever avec une certaine tendresse.

\- Fait attention, il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te rattraper.

Il releva l'œil vers son interlocuteur. Les yeux cernés, une peau légèrement mate, un grand manteau noir qui avait la même teinte que ses cheveux, des mains tatouées et des muscles palpables.

Sanji se sentit un peu négligé face à cet inconnu. Il s'occupait de son bouc mais ses cheveux étaient devenus plus loin et Ace s'en occupait de temps en temps pour ne pas qu'ils s'emmêlent trop. Il se sentit également plus fin et moins beau. C'était agaçant.

\- Merci monsieur..?

\- Trafalgar. Trafalgar Law.

\- Et bien un grand merci.

\- Puis-je vous demandez votre nom ?

\- Sanji. Pouvez-vous me lâcher maintenant. Je sens le regard pesant d'un inconnu sur ma nuque.

\- Désolé.

L'inconnu s'écarta, libérant donc le prêtre qui le salua avant de partir. Cet homme était bien étrange. Il passait sur le blond un regard de satire. Terrifiant.

Le Français quitta cette ville pour rejoindre le bateau de Zoro. Il souhaitait revoir son ancienne chambre. La pièce n'était pas fermée, comme si la pièce l'attendait. Il y avait toujours l'odeur du tabac qui avait imprégné la pièce, le lit était un peu en désordre tout en dégageant une odeur familière qui n'était pas la sienne. Il s'étendit sur la couche, inspirant l'odeur masculine des draps. C'était agréable.

Il entendit le bruit significatif de la porte qui s'ouvre et se retourna pour que ses yeux rencontrent celui du souverain et capitaine. Il se tourna, se mettant sur le ventre en fixant froidement et tristement le vert.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici face d'algue ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question blondinette.

\- C'est ma chambre.

\- C'était.

\- Tu ne l'as donné à personne, ne l'as pas nettoyé non plus et... Mon lit a une odeur que je ne connais pas.

Le regard du roi devint soudainement plus dur. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, se rua littéralement sur le blond, agrippa sa taille pour le maintenir contre son corps avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles du prêtre. Ce dernier ne réagit pas pendant les premières secondes mais de ressaisit vite et tenta vainement de repousser les assauts romantiques de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Mais désirait-il se stopper maintenant ? Non. Il avait attendu ce baiser depuis bien trop longtemps. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença une bataille humide contre le vert. Sanji enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'Allemand, faisant onduler ses doigts entre les pousses vertes qui parsemaient le crâne. Ses jambes se mêlèrent à celles de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, tout deux voulant plus de l'autre. Ils laissaient leurs corps parler à leur place. Une larme coula, des griffures recouvrirent le vêtement du sabreur et les hanches du cuisinier. Ils s'égaraient ensemble dans ce bonheur passager que leur procurait ce baiser qui s'était petit à petit multiplié. Ils respiraient tout de même, bien que leurs langues ne se quittèrent pas durant dix longues minutes.

Sanji se retrouvait donc torse contre torse avec Zoro, le kimono et la cape ayant fait connaissance avec le sol il y a quelques minutes. Le vert lui écarta les cuisses et le fit passer sur les siennes, lapant, caressant du bout des lèvres le cou de ce dernier.

\- Zoro... Attends.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lâche moi.

Le roi s'exécuta à regret, permettant au blond de quitter ses bras, mais ce ne fut que d'une courte durée. Sanji revint immédiatement coller son visage contre le torse de Zoro. Mais lorsque sa joue heurta le poitrail du vert, ce dernier se mît à fondre sur le blond, le refroidissant complètement. C'était comme une douche glacée, le froid passait sur son corps sans s'arrêter, montant de ses pieds jusqu'à son cortex. Il poussa un petit gémissement, clôt les paupières puis les rouvrît sur le noir complet. Les ténèbres, la noirceur totale, pas d'issues, rien.

Il était toujours dans la réserve, il n'avait fait que rêver, tout ce temps.

Sanji hurla.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est déjà terminé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! ET à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je vous dois des excuses, non seulement je suis en retard (maladie oblige) et en plus le chapitre est court ;-; (En plus, je dois bien avoué qu'il ne me plait pas énormément. Mais le cinquième sera plus long et arrivera sûrement dimanche prochain ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même et laissons place aux réponses pour les reviews !

Réponses aux reviews :

\- Sarahahah: C'est rare que je fasse frissonner les gens mais je suis heureux de pouvoir faire ça ! Ah oui Sairen est vraiment une belle garce, mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime nan ? C'est vrai, mon pauvre Sanji... ;-; La tension sexuelle n'est-ce pas, on verra ;) En tout cas merci pour ta review, merci de me suivre dans ma fiction depuis le début ;) Je vais un peu mieux mais je suis toujours cloué au lit :/

\- Pickline: Merchiiiiiii ! MARCO C'EST UN CON. NAMI ET SAIREN C'EST DES GARCES VALA. Merci, je suis pas encore complétement remis mais ça va en s'arrangeant. Amuses toi bien avec ce chapitre !

\- Monkey. : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût :)

\- InfiniteScorpioInuko: Et bien voici la suite ;)

\- Blackpiece :Tout est une question de magnétisme, voilà le chapitre tant attendu, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les précédents !

\- Cactusapin: Puputasse... JPP ! Et oui, Sanji est toujours sous ses sacs à patates, bichette. Marco je m'en occuperais plus tard, ne t'en fais pas ;) En tout cas, j'ose espérer que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre ;) BONNE LECTUUUURE !

\- AnimeExpression: Et si, tout était un rêve ! Il me fallait quelqu'un pour être méchant et Nami est le personnage que j'aime le moins de tout l'équipage, du coup... C'est tombé sur sa tête :3 J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

MERCI à TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS !

Maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Il était mal. Tellement mal. Ses lèvres étaient gercées, son corps frigorifié, ses larmes avaient gelées contre son visage, il avait faim et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement se nourrir de pain et de tomates. La viande et le vin l'aidaient à tenir mais qu'est-ce que c'était dur ! Il essayait de se repérer grâce à ses repas. Trois par jours, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il dormait la plupart du temps, incapable de faire autre chose.

De temps, pour se réchauffer un peu, il tutoyait le petit Jésus*. C'était, après l'alcool, le seul moyen qu'il avait de se faire suer un peu. Il étouffait souvent ses gémissements qui se faisaient souvent trop bruyants lorsqu'il s'approchait de son climax. Mais pas assez bruyants pour qu'on l'entende visiblement. C'était ce qu'il faisait avant de dormir et dès qu'il émergeait. Cette routine lui parut durer des semaines alors qu'en réalité, deux ou trois jours devaient s'être écoulés depuis son emprisonnement.

Sanji se sentait sale, il ne voulait plus commettre cet acte avilissant qui selon lui le rabaissait au rang d'animal. Il voulait vomir à chaque fois qu'il débutait la danse lascive de ses longs doigts sur la colonne de chair. De plus, il puait la pisse, la transpiration, le sperme et l'alcool. Il avait besoin d'une toilette. Juste histoire de se savonner jusqu'au sang et de se raser, sa barbe et ses cheveux poussaient un peu trop. Il s'en plaignait chaque jour et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception. Le français avait juré dans sa langue natale avant de se rendormir après avoir poussé ses petits cris de bonheur. Mais ce jour là, cette fois là quelque chose changea.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était installé dans un lit humide et collant. Son corps entièrement nu avait été aspergé d'eau glaciale, causant son désagréable éveil. Il s'était rapidement relevé et ne voyant personne, avait sauté hors du lit pour chercher des toilettes, désireux de se vider la vessie. Après quelques minutes de fouilles intensives, parcourant différents couloirs de pierres pour finalement tombé par pur hasard sur des termes. Il était donc obligé qu'il y ait des latrines dans le coin. Elles devaient être dans le coin près des vestiaires. Il fut heureux de voir qu'il ne s'était point trompé. Le français se vida entièrement dans le trou prévu à cet effet avant de rejoindre les sources chaudes qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

Elles semblaient l'attendre, crachant leur vapeur. Il se jeta presque dedans, heureux de retrouver cette chaleur tant aimée et qui lui avait tant manquée. Sanji se laissa couler à l'intérieur plusieurs fois, en ressortant avec la grâce d'une nymphe.

Ses cheveux lui chatouillant le bas de la nuque, les gouttes d'eau traçant des lignes invisibles mais terriblement érotiques sur son corps, sa langue caressant ses lèvres meurtries par les différentes morsures qu'il s'était affligé durant ses moments de luxure. Un groupe jouait au fond de la pièce un air endiablé sur lequel il se mouvait. Mélodie rythmée par la voix grave et rugueuse du chanteur ainsi que des différentes percussions.

\- Won't you... Follow me ! Into the jungle...

Le blond chantonnait cet air d'une voix chevrotante, ému de retrouver la vue et sa liberté de mouvement. Il alla s'étendre contre une pierre qui était entourée par deux rangées de bambous verdoyants, sûrement disposés là pour cacher les amours secrets de certains clients. Il tira le rideau qui permettait ainsi d'avoir un peu d'intimité mais également de savoir ce qui se passait tout autour de lui.

Il entendit le bruit de plusieurs corps s'introduisant dans l'eau puis des rires bien vite calmés.

\- Tu le connais mieux que moi Usopp, je suis inquiet, ça fait six jours qu'il a disparu et que la cuisine est fermée.

\- Mon roi, peut-être qu'il est coincé dans la cuisine ?

\- Il n'est pas assez bête pour s'enfermer tout seul puis perdre la clé tout de même ?

\- Peut-être qu'on l'a enfermé ? C'était ce que je suggérais.

\- Nous l'aurions entendu non ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais imaginez qu'il soit blessé ou inconscient ! Il ne serait pas en mesure de nous prévenir de son état.

\- Hmm.

C'était son souverain et son ami au long nez. Il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha d'eux comme si de rien était, saluant son ami et le souverain qui se jeta littéralement sur lui. Le blond l'accueillit à bras ouverts, le laissant les immergés tout les deux. Usopp décida qu'il devait les laisser seuls. Il se sentait de trop de toute manière.

Le blond et le vert se serrèrent de toutes leurs forces, avec toute la passion dont ils étaient capables. Ils avaient envie d'hurler leur joie, de pleurer pour aider la pression à s'en aller, de s'embrasser et de ne plus jamais se quitter. Ils étaient euphoriques.

Tout deux ressortirent de l'eau sans s'être lâchés même du regard. Ils firent se rencontrer leurs nez, puis leurs lèvres sans que ça ne leur parut bizarre. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, leurs bouches se caressèrent avec inclination tandis qu'ils se prouvaient grâce à leurs gestes leur dévotion pour l'autre. Sanji prit dans ses mains celles de Zoro et nicha son minois dans le cou musculeux de ce dernier. Il sentit des bras l'étreindre, un menton se poser sur le sommet de son crâne. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'espace intime trouvé par le prêtre un peu plus tôt.

J'étais inquiet pour toi, prêtre pervers.

Pardon. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être enfermé dans ma propre réserve.

Le souverain fronça les sourcils, fit onduler ses doigts sur les hanches du blond qui poussa un petit cri. Il plaqua le corps sous ses mains contre le sien, en glissa une entre eux et se saisit sans une once de réserve le membre du français qui laissa échapper un autre gémissement.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

…

Voilà.

Il fit d'abord bouger ses doigts avec douceur et pudeur, n'étant pas habitué à exercé les talents de son poignet sur un autre homme mais Sanji semblait apprécié ce traitement de faveur. Constatant que son amant, s'il pouvait le nommé ainsi, rencontrait des difficultés pour retenir ses feulements sensuels, Zoro en profita pour se faire un peu plus violent, y allant franchement. Le blond gémissait dans sa bouche, aspirant le plus d'air possible, mais la tâche était plus difficile que prévu. Trop de vapeur et pas assez de cohérence.

Je vais retrouver qui t'as enfermé, et lui briser un à un les os avant de le découper en rondelles.

 _Oui ! Oui !_

Il jouit, tremblant entre les doigts de l'homme qui l'avait soumit. L'allemand déposa ses lèvres sur celles encore ouvertes de Sanji et l'allongea contre la pierre.

Et bien, on peut dire que les prêtres ont une faible résistance au plaisir.

Tu me paieras ça, face d'algue.

Oh mais monsieur en veux plus ?

 _Un jour j'aurais ma revanche, crois-moi !_

Le vert rit de bon cœur, embrassant la joue rougie par la honte du cuisinier. Ils s'enlacèrent, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés. Mais la joie n'était pas au goût de tout le monde, et encore moins au goût de Nami et Sairen qui, assise dans le bain des femmes qui n'était séparé de celui des hommes que par une fine cloison de bambou, avaient tout entendu des retrouvailles humides de l'époux de leur amie et du cuisinier.

Toutes deux transpiraient la hargne et l'indignation. Malgré tout leurs efforts ils finissaient tout de même ensembles ? À se tripoter la nouille dans des espaces publiques qui plus est ?! Elles se retenaient de faire le moindre bruit, de peur d'être repérées par l'ouïe visiblement plus qu'exacerbée des deux hommes.

Ils partirent après une bonne heure, après quelques baisers et la longue histoire de Sanji sur oh combien c'était dur d'être enfermé dans le noir et le froid pendant aussi longtemps. La rousse aurait voulut lui arracher la langue et la violette lui briser la mâchoire. Elles avaient put se reposer qu'une fois certaines qu'ils étaient loin. Un soupir leur échappa et elles se laissèrent aller dans l'eau.

Dire qu'elles étaient effrayées aurait été un euphémisme. La menace proférée par le souverain n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elles le connaissaient assez pour savoir que, bien qu'elles soient des femmes, il ne se gênerait pas pour les briser en dizaine de petits morceaux s'il en avait envie.

Je te l'avoue Sairen, je me la pète beaucoup moins là.

On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Il va pas nous épargner.

Il faut qu'on s'arrange pour foutre ça sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre.

Usopp.

Pourquoi lui ?

Il a émit l'hypothèse que Sanji était enfermé dans la réserve, c'est plutôt louche non ?

En effet. On fera ça, mais uniquement si Zoro se doute de quelque chose.

Okay.

Après ça, elles n'étaient plus vraiment d'humeur à se relaxer dans l'eau chaude. De plus, elles avaient un second problème à régler. Quelqu'un avait libéré le cuistot, l'avait mit dans cette auberge où ils étaient censés se reposer, et avait fait en sorte que ce dernier rencontre le vert. Il y avait donc quelqu'un contre eux, mais qui donc ? C'était agaçant de savoir que quelqu'un faisait tout son possible pour contre-carrer leurs plans sans savoir qui était ce fichu quidam. Elles possédaient en elles un réel désir de lui mettre une bonne raclée. Histoire de lui apprendre à se mêler de ses oignons.

Les deux femmes se rhabillèrent en silence et se séparèrent pour rentrer au bateau par des chemins séparés, ne souhaitant pas être repérées par qui que ce soit. Dommage pour elles, quelqu'un avait tout vu, tout entendu et se retenait d'éclater de rire face à la naïveté des deux jeunes femmes. Mieux valait les laisser dans l'illusion de discrétion qu'elles s'étaient crées, cela serait plus pratique pour obtenir plus d'information au sujet du prêtre tant convoité à leur insu.

L'être méconnu de tous retourna dans sa cachette, peu désireux d'être découvert ou de rester plus longtemps lorsqu'il pouvait observer l'évolution du couple que formait désormais le souverain et le prêtre. Ils dégoulinaient d'amour pour l'autre même s'ils ne se touchaient pas. Il suffisait d'étudier leurs mouvements, les regards qu'ils se lançaient pour comprendre ce qui se tramait.

\- Oh oh, le roi ne sera pas content d'apprendre ça. Ricana l'espion.

Son ombre s'évanouit alors dans les rues.

Pendant ce temps, Usopp était allé rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipage dans le petit bar qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de l'auberge. Il était perturbé par l'attitude de ses deux vieux amis. Ils s'étaient littéralement sautés dessus à la seconde où ils s'étaient vus. Longnez était même sûr qu'ils auraient pu pleurer si il n'avait pas été là.

Une malédiction devait s'être posé sur eux pour que ces deux là se rencontrent et finissent autant entichés. Peut-être n'était-ce que sexuel, qu'il n'y avait pas une once d'amour sous tout ça. Mais ça ne changeait rien au final, ils restaient deux hommes, l'un prêtre et l'autre roi. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce truc qui se passait entre eux, ou alors il ne voulait pas.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le bar, il fut accueillit joyeusement par Brook et Francky. Les deux hommes étaient déjà bien éméchés, se déhanchant de manière tout à fait aléatoire, causant l'hilarité de tous. Ils embarquèrent dans leur délire le conseiller qui se laissa entraîner volontiers. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour oublier le roi en ce moment.

En parlant de ce dernier, il n'avait pas réapparu de la soirée. Pourtant, il était homme à profiter de toutes les fêtes possibles et inimaginables. Sanji aussi n'était pas revenu. Leur absence n'avait pas été remarquée par beaucoup, à part ceux qui s'inquiétaient toujours de leurs rapprochements et Ace qui, très inquiet par la disparition soudaine et prolongée du blond le cherchait du regard tout le temps.

Le brun n'arrivait plus à s'amuser d'ailleurs. Sanji lui manquait, sans lui, personne ne pouvait le soutenir ou même le protéger de Marco qui, maintenant qu'il savait pour ses sentiments, ne se gênait pas pour le torturer un petit peu de temps en temps. Le frappant, le jetant à la mer près du radeau, l'enfermant sur le pont la nuit ou le coinçant dans le radeau qui était censé faire la navette entre les bateaux. Le blond n'avait strictement aucune pitié pour celui qui avait choisit de lui offrir son cœur brisé. De plus, les lèvres du prêtre lui manquait énormément, c'était son seul réconfort dans ce moment de détresse.

Il fit passer son regard sur la salle. Robin était assise sur les genoux de Francky qui semblait plus calme et tout content, Usopp discutait au bar avec Brook, Kid draguait impétueusement une jeune demoiselle mais fut interrompu par un beau brun qui le gifla avant de quitter la salle d'un pas pressé, les sourcils plus froncés qu'un tissu Luffy riait en avalant tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez, sans doute suite à un défi lancé par Bonney qui, accompagnée de Boa Hancock, dévorait presque autant de nourriture que le petit brun Tashigi espionnait les faits et gestes de tout le monde (et devait également chercher le souverain dont elle était entichée), Wipper et Chopper entretenaient une conversation à propos de leurs études, rejoints par le beau brun qui avait une tornade rousse le cherchant dans un peu tout le bar.

Ces gens ne l'intéressait plus alors il décida de partir. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si on lui parlait.

Ace retourna à l'auberge et erra dans les couloirs pendant un long moment, jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux. Il se mit à siffler un air espagnol, se rendant dans sa chambre qui se trouvait tout près de celle du souverain d'où s'échappait des bruits assez significatifs.

Tu vas me rendre mes vêtements oui?!

Non ! Tu es mieux les fesses à l'air.

C'est à moi d'en décidé non ?

NON.

Oï l'algue je vais m'énerver.

Mais oui.

Il y eut une secousse, le souverain poussa un cri et s'enchaînèrent alors les bruits de coups et les insultes. Ace reconnu d'ailleurs la voix de Sanji et se précipita dans la chambre où se battait les deux imbéciles. Le jeune brun se rua sur le prêtre, l'embrassant avec fougue. Le blond fut d'abord surprit mais s'y habitua, prenant Ace dans ses bras pour aller l'asseoir sur le lit sans quitter ses lèvres.

Zoro les fixait, un sourcil levé et l'air dur. Il jeta le kimono du cuisinier sur ce dernier et leur tourna le dos. La moutarde lui montait au nez. Le prêtre osait en embrasser un autre, sous son nez ?! N'avait-il donc pas de cœur ? Le vert était blessé dans son amour propre et dans son orgueil. Ce Ace ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il senti deux mains se glisser dans son kimono et des lèvres douces dans sa nuque.

Ne soit pas jaloux. Ça ne te vas pas.

Grmbl.

Sanji, j'ai eu si peu pour toi ! Où étais tu pendant tout ce temps ? Cette tête d'algue ne te retenait pas en otage tout de même ? Demanda le brun.

Je vais t'en faire bouffer moi des algues sale gosse !

Mais non Ace, tu sais bien qu'il ne pourrait pas me retenir même si il le voulait.

Je vous entends.

Le blond et le brun pouffèrent avant de rouler sur le côté. Ils se séparèrent pour que Sanji puisse aller se vêtir de son kimono (il était tout de même nu entre deux hommes, ça pourrait paraître bizarre si quelqu'un entrait.) et revint s'asseoir entre les deux molosses qui le fixait. Ace posa sa tête sur les genoux du blond ce qui lui attira un regard foudroyant de la part du souverain. Ce dernier s'étendit sur le lit, clôt l'œil et passa ses bras sous sa tête, préférant mimer l'indifférence plutôt que de participer à une quelconque discussion avec l'intrus à tête brune.

Le prêtre passait sa main dans la chevelure de ce dernier, s'amusant avec les boucles soyeuses. Ace attrapa son autre main pour embrasser sa paume.

Ace avait manqué à Sanji et Sanji avait manqué à Ace. Le brun voyait le retour du blond comme une fin des problèmes. Avec le prêtre dans les parages, peut-être que l'ananas sur pattes se restreindra un minimum, il cessera sûrement ses petites tortures. Il sourit et enlaça la taille musclée du cuisinier.

\- _Sanji, il faut que je te dises, à propos de Marco..._

\- _Qu'est-ce que ce grossier personnage à encore fait ?_

 _\- Et bien, pendant ton absence, il m'a fait dormir dans des canots, m'a frappé et m'enfermait sur le pont la nuit._

 _\- Il va m'entendre celui là. Où est-il ?_

 _\- Au bar avec les autres._

 _\- D'accord. Tu viens avec moi._

Les deux jeunes hommes se soulevèrent, faisant ouvrir l'œil à Zoro qui décida de les suivre. Puisque le prêtre ne s'intéressait plus à lui, il allait se saouler au bar et les espionner un peu. Ils descendirent tout droit au bar, Sanji courant plus rapidement que les deux autres. Ace avait du mal avec les sandales japonaises et le vert n'étant pas pressé. Ils observaient tout deux le déhanchés du blond devant eux, moulé dans un sublime kimono aux tons rouges sang orné de différents motifs animaliers tels que le serpent et le coq. Ses cheveux plus longs cachaient sa nuque, sa course défaisaient quelques peu le kimono, dévoilant un téton de temps à autres et les quelques marques d'amour ou de morsures laissées par le souverain lui même. Ce dernier appréciaient d'ailleurs la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir mater le prêtre quand bon lui semblait depuis quelques heures. Il avait des cuisses à damner un saint.

Sanji fit irruption dans le bar, causant le silence de tous ses occupants. Les uns furent déçus, d'autres surpris mais la plupart très heureux de le revoir. On l'accueillit chaleureusement mais le prêtre n'avait pas le temps. Il se dirigea directement vers le bar où se trouvait Marco, accompagné de Nami et de Sairen. Les deux jeunes femmes gloussaient joyeusement, un peu ivres. Le blond se rappela de son rêve en les voyant toutes les deux mais préféra se dire que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve insignifiant.

Il se dressa derrière le blond, leva sa jambe droite qu'il abattit avec une violence sans nom sur le crâne de l'ananas sur pattes. Il lui empoigna ensuite la tignasse pour le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce à la façon d'une boule de bowling. Zoro le réceptionna en le renvoyant vers Sanji qui s'amusa à shooter dans les côtes du capitaine qui cracha un peu de sang.

\- Ça c'est pour ce que tu as fais à mon protégé pendant mon absence. J'espère que ça te serviras de leçon mon fils. Le seigneur n'apprécient pas que l'on blesse l'un de ses fils comme tu l'as fais. Je te donne dix Patern Auster et quatre Ave Maria à copier pour demain. Le roi sera libre de décider du reste de ta punition mais crois moi, je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle soit plus que salée.

Le regard du prêtre était dur, noir. Il cracha au visage du blond qui se tenait le ventre contre le sol avant de retourner auprès de Zoro qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- M'offrirez vous un verre mon cher ? Susurra le vert.

\- Demander comme ça, je ne peux qu'accepter, face d'algue.

\- Pour une fois que j'étais poli, sourcils en vrille.

\- Pour une fois que je m'énerve, sabreur de merde.

Ils se sourirent et allèrent s'installer dans un coin de la pièce isolé. La fête reprit son cour, Marco partit en grognant avec Sairen et Nami, Ace était allé s'asseoir au bar et discutait avec le beau brun qui semblait avoir congédier le rouquin de tout à l'heure, ce dernier fixait d'ailleurs le bar avec intensité et rage, les autres faisaient les imbéciles et remarquèrent même pas la proximité entre le blond et le vert. Ils riaient. Blaguant de tout et de rien. Ils aimaient aussi instaurer une tension sexuelle entre eux, se taquinant mutuellement, se mordant ou passant par dessus l'autre dans le but d'obtenir une caresse buccale. Leur petit jeu passa inaperçu toute la soirée. Puis tout deux quittèrent le bar, plus ivres qu'autre chose pour rejoindre le bateau. Ils réussirent à le retrouver, puis à retrouver la cabine du roi, s'embrassant discrètement en riant ou en se murmurant quelques insultes. Finalement ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Zoro en profita pour soulever le prêtre, le plaquant quelques secondes plus tard contre le lit pour lui lécher paisiblement le cou. Il y laissa quelques suçons et morsures supplémentaires, caressant la chute de rein du blond qui poussait de petits gémissements, sensible dans ces différents endroits.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un autre baiser passionné, le vert dominant clairement l'échange. Le prêtre emmêla ses jambes avec celles du roi, tout deux se frottant frénétiquement contre l'autre. Le sabreur passa ses mains à l'intérieur du kimono de son amant, chatouillant la chute de rein de son amant. Ses lèvres glissèrent contre la peau brûlante du blond, parcourant son cou pour remonter la ligne de sa mâchoire afin de se plonger dans cette bouche chaude qui l'attendait, à peine ouverte.

Zoro força le blond à ouvrir les lèvres, pinçant son téton droit. Sanji poussa un petit cri étouffé par la langue de l'homme au dessus de lui. Le cuisinier s'agrippa à la chevelure de son amant, complètement affaibli par les attentions que lui offrait le roi.

Zoro... Attends !

Quoi ?

Je-je suis un prêtre !

Et ?

C'est mal ce que nous faisons.

Pourquoi ça ?

Et bien... La luxure est un péché.

Ne penses tu pas que ton dieu te pardonneras quelques écarts en ma compagnie ? Tu ne te donnes pas à n'importe qui, je le sais, alors laisses toi faire.

Mais...

Chut.

Le sabreur sourit et baisa le torse du blond. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous le kimono, le faisant glisser pour dévoiler de plus en plus de peau. Ils se fixèrent, s'embrassèrent, se marquèrent mutuellement. Zoro s'éloigna pour s'asseoir en tailleur et placer Sanji sur ses genoux, cette posture lui offrant un accès presque complet au corps sur lui. Il embrassa les lèvres rougies offertes par le prêtre, nicha sa main entre ses cuisses et se saisit du membre déjà un peu réveillé de cuisinier. C'est en embrassant langoureusement son amant qu'il lui appliqua le même traitement que précédemment, se nourrit de ses feulements érotiques et des injures françaises qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Zoro... Zoro...

Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Tais toi !

\- Et contente toi de gémir.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, emportés par l'excitation des nouvelles sensations. Sanji priait, il se sentait sale, impur mais cela lui plaisait, lui convenait parfaitement. Il se laissa faire, s'offrant complètement à celui qu'il avait choisi.

Au bout d'un petit moment, le souverain glissa ses doigts entre les deux fesses du prêtre qui hoqueta, ne comprenant pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on le touchait ici. Le vert sourit, glissa deux doigts dans la bouche du blond qui, sourcils froncés, interrogeait toujours de façon silencieuse son amant. Une fois que le brun eut estimé que ses doigts étaient assez humide, il les ôta de la bouche chaude pour aller les glisser à nouveau entre les miches rebondies. Il pénétra le prêtre encore vierge avec son index, causant une petite douleur à ce dernier qui préféra se taire en mordant l'épaule de Zoro.

Le doigt bougeait en lui, procurant des sensations qui étaient encore ignorées des deux jeunes hommes, et tout particulièrement le français. Une fois habitué à cette sensation, un second doigt fut inséré, puis un troisième avant d'enfoncer le dernier qui lui, fit pleurer de douleur le blondinet. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le sabreur allongea son homme contre le lit, retira ses doigts et lui écarta les cuisses. Il positionna son quatrième sabre devant l'antre qui pulsait encore. Sanji quémanda un baiser qui lui fit accordé en même temps qu'une douloureuse pénétration. Il poussa un hurlement étouffé par les lèvres du vert qui lui ne bougeait pas, attendant que l'homme sous lui s'habitue à la douleur.

Le blond était terrifié. Complètement perdu et déprimé en ce moment même si un peu de bonheur restait présent en arrière-plan. Il y avait un autre homme en lui, comment avait-il pût permettre ça ? C'était douloureux, brûlant, piquant. Mais son corps s'habituait allant même jusqu'à quémander plus de sensations une fois la douleur partie. Le cuistot se remplit un peu plus, embrassant le torse du vert pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bon.

Commença alors leurs déboires. Zoro avait tout de suite été violent, le soulevant comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Un concert de gémissements débuta. Ils ressemblaient à des animaux. Le dominant mordant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée tout en pilonnant sans pitié sa proie soumise qui appréciait visiblement énormément ce traitement de faveur. Le français tremblait de la tête aux pieds, tendu et accroché de toutes ses forces au souverain qui le masturbait, lui provoquant encore plus de sensations agréables.

Le blond fut le premier à jouir, suivit de près par son amant qui s'effondra ensuite contre lui, respirant fortement en se retirant. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne les cueillir.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain après-midi avec quelques minutes de décalage. Zoro se plaignait de sa tête tandis que Sanji, lui, ne se sentait pas capable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Les morsures que lui avait laissé l'algue sur pattes, en plus de l'avoir sauvagement pris et d'avoir déposé de sales marques sur quasiment l'intégralité de sa complète anatomie, morsures comprises. Il poussa un râle de douleur lorsque son amant tenta de le toucher.

\- Ne me touches pas ! T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Fait quoi ?

\- JE NE PEUX PLUS BOUGER BORDEL ET J'AI MAAL À LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TÊTEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH.

\- Moi aussi j'ai mal à la tête, alors ferme là.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tais toi ou je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas.

Le blond lui donna un coup de pied et tourna la tête, ronchon. Son amant, lui aussi énervé au final, sortit du lit, se vêtît d'un pantalon de cuir noir fourré, d'une paire de bottes en peau d'ours et d'un tricot bleu vert réalisé par sa femme. Il tiqua en se rappelant que ça femme existait. Zoro se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait trompé Vivi, volontairement, avec un homme qui plus est. L'épéiste plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Il culpabilisait, regrettait et paniquait sans pour autant le montrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de Sanji ? Le jeter comme si de rien n'était après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ? Comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple vide-couilles ? C'était hors de question. Il avait souillé le prêtre, l'avait incité à transgresser l'une des règles les plus fondamentales de sa foi, l'avait aimé de la plus charnelle des manières, pendant des heures. Combien de fois l'avait-il embrassé, il s'était appliqué à transformer cet homme en véritable boule de plaisir, l'avait fait hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus et avait sans aucun doute pris sa virginité.

Il quitta la pièce sous le regard de Sanji. Ce dernier voulut le retenir mais ce dit qu'il n'en avait de une pas la force et de deux pas réellement l'envie. Il préférait être seul pour réfléchir et exprimer sa joie.

Il se leva pour se rendre dans la petite salle de bain privative qui se trouvait juste en dessous de la cabine du roi. Il eut la désagréable de sentir quelque chose couler entre ses cuisses mais préféra ne pas y prêter attention. Le prêtre remplit une grande bassine d'eau chaude et se laissa tomber à l'intérieur. Il retint un cri en sentant ses blessures faire des leurs, il avait oublié à quel point il avait été marqué le soir précédent. Son corps se souvenait de tout visiblement, de la plus petite caresse à la plus profonde morsure. Et il avait encore mal... En bas.

Ç´avait été une sacrée découverte pour le prêtre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, et ne se doutait pas que l'on pouvait en ressentir grâce à cet endroit. Et Zoro n'était pas mauvais amant, il l'avait prit dans presque tous les sens.

Il sortit de l'eau après s'être savonné sommairement. Le français se contempla dans le miroir. Il avait au moins une vingtaine de morsures sur le haut du corps et une dizaine sur les jambes; des suçons à peu près partout, dont deux sur son pubis; des griffures sur les hanches et tout le dos; des hématomes répartis sur ses bras et son postérieur ainsi que la marque ultime, une morsure sur l'oreille, bien visible et sanguinolente. Il grogna en le remarquant. Comment allait-il le cacher ?

\- Idiot.

Il boita jusqu'en haut, s'enroula dans les couvertures et quitta la pièce pour aller jusque dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette.

Une fois dans sa pièce intime, il laissa tomber la literie sur le sol, se dirigeant nu vers l'espèce de dressing qui composait le fond de sa chambre. Il enfila un caleçon en cuir, un pantalon en peau de bête noir, une chemise par-dessus laquelle il agita un tricot taupe, il ajouta à sa tenue une croix jésuite et un long manteau de fourrure noire. Sanji glissa ses pieds dans des chaussettes qu'il avait faîte lui même puis dans des bottines à talonnettes en peau de lapin noir. Il se saisit ensuite de trois cigarettes, en glissa deux dans sa poche et alluma la troisième. Il quitta la pièce pour se rendre sur le pont, pour contempler la mer mais aussi demander conseil à son dieu. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils installés en frissonnant. On sentait que la température avait chuté d'une dizaine de degrés.

Zoro le regardait, un peu plus haut. Il observait avec une fascination presque perverse le mouvement des courbes masculines de ce blond qui avait ravit sa fidélité à coup de moqueries et de pieds. Il voulut s'approcher mais se retint en pensant à sa femme et qu'il ne pouvait enlacer l'homme en plein jour de cette manière. Il soupira et alla se réfugier dans sa cabine.

Le français se tourna en jetant sa cigarette dans l'eau, une mine déçue sur le visage. Le voilà qui l'évitait maintenant. Il alla s'enfermer dans la cuisine et décida de cuisiner toute la journée. De toute manière, il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit voit les marques qui recouvraient son corps. Ce serait un poil trop avilissant.

Il passa donc la totalité de la journée à préparer des dizaines de plats tous très épicés ou sucrés. Zoro lui resta enfermé dans sa cabine à relire les messages de son épouse.

« Mon cher époux, j'ai envoyé Sairen pour assurer votre sécurité. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce prêtre de pacotille ! Quel genre d'homme de foi fume et tue comme il respire ? Ace est un grand garçon, il se débrouillera. Vous me manquez également mais j'ai énormément à faire. Pell s'occupe bien de moi, pourriez vous me donner des nouvelles de Sairen et Nami, elles me manquent. Je me sens seule lorsque vous n'êtes pas là, revenez moi vite.

\- Votre chère et tendre. »

« Je suis heureuse que ce cuisinier est disparu, vous savez bien ce que l'on dit des français : ce sont des obsédés et de gros buveurs obsédés par les femmes ! Au moins il ne pourra pas influencer qui que ce soit. Je suis heureuse qu'elles aillent bien, que de bonnes nouvelles ! Ne vous fatiguez pas pour ce déserteur de cuisinier ! Il n'a pu que quitter le navire, ou avec un peu de chance tomber par-dessus bord. Je me languis de votre abscence, revenez moi vite.

Votre chère et tendre »

« Ne me parlez pas comme ça ! J'ai parfaitement le droit de souhaité la mort d'un homme qui me déplaît et qui pourrait causer des problèmes ! Sairen et Nami m'ont décrit le personnage, un véritable rustre ! On m'a également dit que vous étiez très proche de lui, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! Je commence à croire que vous êtes un peu trop attaché à ce goujat, laissez tomber cette piste. Concentrez vous sur l'élimination de Mihawk. Vous manquez au royaume, j'ai vu le vieux Garp aujourd'hui, il dit que vous mettez trop de temps et que ça ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : vous prenez votre temps ! Dépêchez vous.

Votre chère et tendre. »

Il les reposa sur sa table de chevet, pensant à ce qu'il allait faire de ses relations après avoir vaincu Mihawk. L'algue sur pattes ressortit de son antre qui empestait le sexe et la sueur pour aller faire un peu d'exercice dans la cale. Il voulait se vider l'esprit et être tranquille, au moins, le sport l'aiderait à oublier Vivi et Sanji. Pour un temps. Seulement un temps.

* * *

Bon voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas ce chapitre parce que j'ai l'impression de faire de Sanji un nymphomane (ce qu'il n'est pas). J'espère qu'il vous a plut.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, Bonsoir encore une fois je suis en retard ;-; Bon ben je suis au regret de vous annoncez que je ne suis toujours pas guéri et qu'en plus j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment. Mais je vais essayer de reprendre mon rythme. Mais je ne promets rien :/**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bien qu'il soit, à mon goût, un peu vide :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **pickiline - Mirci pour ta review ^3^ Je suis malheureusement toujours malade ;-; mais merci tout de même, je vais tenter de me rétablir le plus vite possible mais, mais je suis un fragile donc bon, ça va être difficile TvT j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **InfiniteScorpioInuko - Merci pour ta review et voilà le chapitre, avec deux jours de retard ToT Bonne lecture à toi ;)**

 **Monkey - Et bien Vivi est très influençable, donc ce n'est pas vraiment elle, disons qu'elle se fait manipuler. Sairen et Nami ne sont pas prêtes de disparaître pour l'instant :/ J'ai besoin d'elles pour continuer la fanfic ;-; ET OUI, CE GRAND GARS S'EN EST PRIS UNE héhé. J'avais besoin de lui en mettre une :3 Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;3**

 **Sarahahah - Oui, j'avoue, j'ai pensé à toi héhéhé B) Je me sens un peu mieux mais pas énormément non plus :/ Je m'efforces à les faire toujours aussi longs et je compte garder ce format de chapitre :3 Merci pour ta review, des tonnes de bisous et amuses toi bien ;)**

 **Cactusapin - AWWWWH merci pour ta review (elles me font toujours rire !) J'imagine Sanji sur un rocking chair entrain de tricoter un pull pour son homme x) Puis il a du culot notre Sanji ! Ce vilain garçon. Zoro et Alzeihmer XD Une grande histoire d'amour.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;) que tu t'amuseras toujours autant et que tu pourras passer un bon moment, à bientôt ;3**

 **AnimeExpression - Pour ta question, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ;3 Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ;) Amuses toi bien :3**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Sanji sortit le soir de sa cuisine, une cigarette pendue au bec, le tablier autour du cou et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré à cause de ces foutus oignons. Il avait fait à manger pour to les bateaux et décida qu'il fallait prévenir les autres cuisiniers. Il envoya donc plusieurs matelots faire passer le message en les soudoyant à l'aide d'un petit gâteau au chocolat et d'un avertissement contre le péché de gourmandise. Le blond avait ensuite virevolter en claquant des doigts jusqu'au mat principal, il grimpa dans la vigie, sifflotant un air rythmé et entraînant qui lui faisait bouger les hanches de manière peu masculine. Il s'installa dans le rond en bois pour observer la mer. On ne voyait pas le soleil aujourd'hui, ce dernier s'étant dissimulé derrière d'épais nuages grisâtres et un vent glacial qui dissipait sa chaleur habituelle. Il y avait même quelques légers flocons de neige, prouvant par la même leur entrée dans les contrées du nord et donc des nuits plus froides. Il se voyait déjà dans les draps du roi, aimanté l'un à l'autre pour ne pas mourir de froid.

\- Niehehehe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire cuistot ?

\- Rien tête d'algues, je m'imaginais juste comment passer des nuits plus chaudes cet hiver.

\- Commence d'abord par me rejoindre sous cette cape, tu n'as qu'une chemise.

Le français obéit sans ronchonner et rejoignit à quatre pattes l'endroit qui lui était destiné. Zoro passa immédiatement son bras autour des épaules du prêtre et posa sa joue contre le sommet du crâne blond.

\- Tu es gelé. Remarqua l'épéiste. Et tu as les yeux rouges, et tu as des cernes et tu empestes l'oignon.

\- J'ai cuisiné toute la journée.

Ils se turent et profitèrent de la vue, silencieux face à la beauté de la nature. Le français finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de la plante verte, un sourire dégoulinant de bave scotché sur le minois. Le souverain se rendit compte du soudain sommeil qui s'était emparé du prêtre à ses côtés et en profita pour le faire passer sur ses cuisses, il referma ensuite sur eux l'immense cape en fourrure en nichant son nez dans le cou couvert de marques violacées. Il huma de toutes ses forces l'odeur de sang et de nourriture mélangée à celle de son savon qui lui piquait un peu les yeux. Sanji sentait bon, très bon. Le roi avait put constaté à quel point le prêtre s'entretenait. Il avait une peau douce et salée, des cheveux toujours bien brossé, pas un gramme de gras, des fesses à damner un saint et il était toujours propre. Et dieu qu'il était coquet.

Le vert caressait le dos de son amant sans réellement s'en rendre compte, ce geste mécanique l'aidait sûrement à inconsciemment vérifié qu'il ne rêvait pas, que ce blond qu'il tenait contre lui n'était pas une illusion. Il baisa l'une des marques qu'il avait faite et décida lui aussi d'aller rejoindre Morphée.

Pendant ce temps, plus bas, Sairen cherchait un du regard deux personnes qui avaient subitement disparues de son champ de vision. Elle grogna, devinant les activités auxquelles ils allaient s'adonner. Depuis ce que elle et Nami avait entendu hier soir en rentrant sur le bateau, elles avaient compris qu'il était trop tard et qu'il fallait à tout prix prévenir Vivi de l'écart de son époux, mais plus encore, liquider le prêtre.

Elle avait immédiatement envoyé une dépêche à son amie qui lui avait répondu qu'elle enverrait un courrier à Zoro dès qu'elle se sentirait un peu mieux. La nouvelle de la liaison adultère de son époux l'avait bouleversée. Ils étaient pourtant extrêmement unis, toujours à tout ce dire, à être fidèles, à ne jamais se mentir. Mais elle avait sentit que quelque chose avait changé lorsque le prêtre avait débarqué. Le regard qu'il avait posé sur son homme ne lui avait pas plut du tout; il avait d'ailleurs fallut que le roi en rajoute en baisant la main de ce voleur d'époux qui, elle le savait, avait été séduit dès qu'ils s'étaient vus. Une tension avait régné entre eux à la seconde où leurs corps se sont touchés, comme les aimants. Elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait sentit. M

La reine envoya une lettre dans la journée que son époux reçu le soir. Ils étaient retournés dans la chambre dès qu'un courant d'air s'était fait trop frais. Les vêtements étaient tombés, un baiser avait été échangé et ils s'étaient tout deux étendus dans les draps encore imprégnés de leurs odeurs respectives. Ils avaient dormir le reste de la soirée.

Pour une fois, le vert s'était levé le premier, le français visiblement tout sauf décidé à se lever. Il se frotta les yeux et remarqua qu'une lettre avait été glissée sous sa porte. Intrigué, il alla la prendre et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un couteau, c'était Vivi.

«Bonjour mon époux, je tenais à vous faire part de mon extrême déception quant à vos actes. J'ai appris par le biais de Sairen que vous entreteniez une relation adultère avec le prêtre qui vous accompagne. Elle et Nami disent vous avoir entendu tout les deux. Je suis prête à passer l'éponge et à fermer les yeux sur votre geste qui est des plus ignobles, à une seule condition: vous devez supprimer ce prêtre.

Vous ne serez pardonner que si vous remplissez cette tâche qui ne devrait pas être très difficile.

Au revoir, le royaume vous attends et j'attends la tête de ce prêtre.

Votre chère et tendre. »

Il remit la lettre dans une enveloppe, alla prendre la boite d'allumettes de son amant et la brûla sans une once de regret. Ne restait que la déception et le dégoût. Elle osait faire ça ? Elle osait lui demander de tuer un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas sous prétexte que de femmes mentant comme elles respiraient lui avait dit qu'il débutait une romance avec ce dernier. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais c'était tout de même ignoble de la part de Vivi de lui demander ça.

Zoro retourna dans le lit, attrapant l'endormi par les hanches pour le serrer dans ses bras. Les yeux de Sanji papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir complètement, il sourit et embrassa le torse qui se trouvait devant son nez, enroulant également ses bras autour de ce dernier.

\- Bonjouuuuuur !

\- Guten Morgen.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, toi ?

\- Très bien également.

Le souverain vint cueillir les lèvres du prêtre qui accepta le baiser avec plaisir, le lui rendant passionnément. Ils se câlinèrent encore un peu, s'aimèrent tendrement sous le regard bienveillant de l'aube. Cela dura au moins une heure où ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Du plan stratégique à la dernière recette à la mode en France, en passant par les coutumes allemandes et la taille des quatre sabres de l'épéiste dont l'un fut titillé par le religieux.

Après ce petit moment matinal et extrêmement plaisant, les deux hommes décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'habiller et de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Sanji emprunta un pantalon en cuir et un kimono noir à Zoro, bandant son torse pour ne pas qu'on remarque les traces de leurs ébats encore présentes pour une bonne semaine supplémentaires. Il lui prit également une paire de chaussures. Le cuisinier s'en alla ensuite dans sa cuisine pour prier et s'occuper de la nourriture, mais uniquement après avoir reçu une énième morsure. Il râla pour la forme en partant mais était toujours heureux de recevoir ces petites preuves d'amour pour lui.

Le vert avait quant à lui, revêtu une chemise bouffante blanche, accompagné d'un pantalon en peau de bête noir, de sa cape aile de corbeau et de son haramaki adoré vert. Il était allé rendre visite à Usopp. Il arriva d'ailleurs à rejoindre la cabine de son conseiller après avoir visiter au moins deux fois tout les bateaux en jurant comme un chartrier. Une fois devant l'antre caractéristique de son ami, il entra sans frapper et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant une tête rousse dans son lit. Nami. Il se retint de la planter sur le champ mais préféra la réveiller en lui secouant l'épaule.

\- Tu me dois quelques explications toi. On se verra plus tard.

Elle déguerpit, seulement vêtue d'un peignoir et les joues rouges. Le vert attendit ensuite que son ami émerge de lui même. Il en profita pour regarder les livres qui traînait de ça et là. Il y en avait quelque uns d'humour et d'autres de sorts. Zoro ne punissait pas la magie, il aimait beaucoup ça contrairement à ses pairs qui eux, avaient décidé de s'allier du côté de l'obscurantisme religieux de l'époque. Il ne permettait donc jamais que l'on pense qui que ce soit à cause de l'exercice de la magie ou de la sorcellerie tant qu'elle ne nuisait à personne.

Il ouvrit un livre de sorts qui, il lui semblait, était fait pour accentuer au maximum ses cinq sens. Il le montrera à Sanji. Le livre fut glissé dans une besace en élan et il reprit son exploration.

Usopp s'éveilla une bonne heure plus tard, surpris de ne pas trouver Nami à ses côtés mais ce n'était pas si important que ça au final. Il tomba sur le dos de son roi, dissimulé sous le capuchon noir.

\- Hey. Dit-il en s'attachant les cheveux.

\- Hey, répondit le vert qui reposa un livre de cuisine dans lequel se trouvait une myriade de recettes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Il voulait que son cuisinier les lui prépare toutes ! Absolument toutes.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

\- J'ai oublié.

\- Ah.

\- Attend, ça m'est revenu.

\- Dis moi tout.

Le roi vint s'allonger près de son meilleur ami, croisant les bras sur son torse en signe de mécontentement. Il clôt l'œil et inspira fortement.

\- C'est à propos de Sanji et Vivi.

\- Oh. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Qu'est-ce que Sanji vient faire dans tes histoires de couples.

\- J'entretiens une liaison avec lui depuis hier. Et visiblement deux garces se sont fait un plaisir de prévenir ma femme qui maintenant me demande de le tuer si je veux obtenir son pardon.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas tuer Sanji ?!

\- Jamais ! Voyons, pour qui me prends tu ?

\- Désolé.

\- Enfin bref, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est bien entendu exclus que je le fasse disparaître lui.

\- Démentis alors. Dis que tu n'as rien fais, que l'on a toujours pas retrouvé Sanji et que les deux garces qui sont allées lui raconter ça ne sont que de viles fabulatrices qui ne cherchent qu'à vous désunir car elles désapprouvent avec un peu trop de véhémence votre union ?

\- Bonne idée. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Et... Je suis heureux pour toi et Nami.

\- Merci, de même pour toi et Sanji. Il est adorable, et ne fais pas attention à Ace, ils ont grandis ensembles.

\- J'essaierais de ne pas le virer à coups de pieds au cul. Et une dernière, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton livre de cuisine ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci.

Zoro prit l'ouvrage abandonné quelques instants plus tôt et s'en alla rejoindre la cuisine de son bateau, qu'il retrouva après une bonne heure de recherches. Il entra directement sans la cuisine une fois à bord, jetant brutalement sa besace sur le bar avant de s'y installer, observant le cuisinier s'occuper de sa tâche en sifflotant. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire resplendissant et blanc avant de laisser la marmite fumante pour rejoindre l'algue sur pattes. Sanji embrassa le bout du nez du souverain puis recula pour retourner vers la marmite et servir une portion de soupe et de riz au roi impatient. Le sabreur accueillit le repas avec joie.

\- Ça sent bon.

\- C'est parce que c'est fait avec amour ! S'exclama le prêtre comme si c'était évident.

\- Tu es vraiment plein d'amour toi. D'ailleurs, je t'ai amené deux livres, un sur la cuisine et un autre sur la magie. J'aimerais avoir ton opinion sur la magie d'ailleurs.

\- Et bien, mes congénères la punisse mais je trouve ça stupide. Dieu est le créateur de toute chose sur terre, y comprit la magie et en tant qu'émissaire de Dieu, je me dois de respecter toutes ses créations. Ça peut paraître paradoxal venant de la part d'un prêtre mercenaire et cuisinier à mi-temps mais c'est mon point de vue. Et toi ? Qu'en penses tu ? Au fait, merci pour le livre de cuisine, tu en choisiras une et je te la ferais.

Sanji quitta sa marmite pour aller embrasser le souverain qui avait les lèvres pleines de riz.

\- Moi ? Et bien mon royaume accepte la magie et j'en suis très friand. C'est vraiment utile et pas mauvais si elle est utilisée par de bonnes mains.

\- Hum... Simple. Tu m'apprendras quelques sorts ?

\- Avec plaisir. Tiens, d'ailleurs en voilà un.

Le vert glissa une main derrière l'oreille de son amant et en sortit une narcisse pour l'offrir au blond qui rit avant de la prendre et d'aller la mettre dans un vase qu'il remplit d'eau. Le prêtre virevolta ensuite à travers la cuisine pour aller la fermer à clé et s'installer sur les genoux de la seule personne présente dans la pièce. Il posa sa tête par-dessus celle douce et verte de son propriétaire qui quant à lui enroula ses bras autour des hanches du blondin.

\- J'ai peur tête d'algue.

\- De quoi sourcils en vrille ?

\- J'ai peur que tu partes, que tu m'oublies une fois que tu auras retrouvé ta femme dans ton royaume, dit-il en embrassant le nez de son interlocuteur, de cette guerre, de ta femme, de perdre mon statut de prêtre, de moi-même parfois.

\- Je ne t'oublierai pas Sanji.

\- Je sais, mais je doute souvent, nous ne sommes jamais sûrs.

\- J'ai moi-même mes propres peurs et parfois je sais que je glisse, mais il faut juste que je me rattrape.

Ils s'embrassèrent, étouffant leurs craintes communes, les noyant sous le flot passionné de salive qui emplissait leurs deux bouches. Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants, restant enlacés en écoutant la respiration de l'autre. Cela leur suffisait pour être à l'aise. Le prêtre rompit l'étreinte pour retourner à sa soupe, délaissant son amant qui ne faisait rien d'autres que scruter son homme en feuilletant distraitement les pages du bouquin de magie. Il dut s'écouler une bonne heure sans qu'aucun d'eux ne pipe mot, soit perdus dans leurs réfléxions, soit trop occupé à se concentrer sur l'activité qu'il était entrain de faire.

On vint les déranger en toquant à la porte. C'était Nami et Sairen, accompagnées de Robin et Francky. Ils hésitèrent à aller ouvrir, surtout Zoro qui lui, avait encore le goût amer de la délation dans la bouche. Sanji alla tout de même les inviter à entrer même s'il n'en mourrait pas d'envie. Le couple les salua d'une étreinte chaleureuse tandis que les deux autres intrus, allèrent s'installer à une table en se contentant d'un simple bonjour.

La magicienne conversa un long moment avec Zoro, tout deux apprenant divers sorts à l'autre pendant que Francky et le blond testaient différentes recettes et que les deux autres pimbêches prenaient un malin plaisir à tous les observer avec un dégout non dissimulé. Surtout lorsque leurs yeux de vipères se posaient sur l'algue sur pattes ou le prêtre. Tout deux avaient d'ailleurs trouvé un nouveau jeu, le but était simple, se toucher sans être vus par les deux caniches au fond de la pièce. Ils s'en tiraient d'ailleurs plutôt bien. Ils réussirent même à échanger un court et chaste baiser dans le dos de tous les personnes présentes dans la pièce, partageant par la suite une bonne humeur aussi soudaine que suspecte.

Robin et Francky s'en allèrent quelques heures plus tard avec Nami et Sairen. Les deux hommes en profitèrent donc pour se coller un peu l'un à l'autre, profitant de la chaleur humaine et des affections offertes. Le vert parsemait de baiser la clavicule offerte du prêtre tout en enserrant sa taille d'un bras et en caressant son torse de l'autre. Le blond ne s'en plaignait pas, gémissant contre la peau du sabreur.

Ils allèrent s'allonger sur l'une des banquettes, enlacés et fermèrent leurs yeux. Ils écoutaient, découvraient comment marchait le corps de l'autre, parcourant de leurs mains les sentiers déjà explorés de leurs courbes. Jusqu'à ce que Zoro décide de faire glisser une main tout sauf innocente sur le fessier encore blessé du prêtre. Sanji lui donna une tape sur la main.m

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda t-il les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais j'ai envie.

\- Et bien pas moi figures toi, j'ai encore des marques et des blessures sur tout le corps !

\- Pas grave.

\- Pardon ?

Le blond envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de son amant qui vola jusque contre le mur, s'y cognant de manière assez violente. Il se mît à grogner.

\- AH. Tu veux jouer à ça ?

\- Cet endroit te seras interdit tant que mon corps ne sera pas guéri, rétorqua Sanji en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça...

Le roi courut jusque dans la réserve, fourra tout l'alcool qu'il trouva dans un sac et partit en courant sous le regard consterné du cuisinier qui devint rouge en comprenant ce qu'avait emporté ce sale gosse.

\- Oh toi... TU VAS ME RENDRE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE TU M'ENTENDS ?

\- JAMAIS !

Débuta à nouveau une course poursuite qui fut bien évidemment remportée par le blondin. Ce dernier récupéra le butin déjà entamé et le ramena lui et le voleur à la cuisine sous les regards atterrés des membres des différents équipages. Surtout celui de Kidd qui cherchait perpétuellement du regard un certain brun qui s'amusait à disparaître quand bon lui semblait. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans l'auberge. Le brun lui en voulait énormément, ne l'avait pas caché et lui avait fait une scène silencieuse lorsqu'ils étaient remontés sur le bateau. Le regard noir que lui avait lancé son amant avait suffit pour qu'il ne souhaite pas l'approcher pendant un bon moment. Il était donc allé s'amuser entre les cuisses d'une jeune demoiselle qui passait par là et qu'il appréciait quelque peu. Ils avaient eut l'occasion de discuter après l'amour et avait choisit de se revoir. Elle était à présent couchée dans son lit tandis qu'il cherchait sans obtenir de quelconques résultats son homme.

Il réussit à l'apercevoir lorsque ce dernier passa sa tête à travers une fenêtre, l'œil mauvais. Il alla le rejoindre dans la pièce qu'il ferma à clé. Il s'avança jusqu'à la forme dissimulée sous une peau de bête qu'il souleva pour se ruer sous l'être qui se trouvait dessus.

\- Ne me touches pas Kidd, siffla l'être telle une menace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me feras si je le fais ?

L'homme ne répondit pas.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et de ta manière d'être rouquin de mes deux. Tu es bruyant, violent en plus de m'être infidèle. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de quitter une chiure comme toi hein ?

\- Ça suffit. Je t'ai laissé me gifler une fois, deux fois, trois fois; me submerger d'insultes et faire ta diva, ce n'est pas pour que tu me fasses une scène maintenant !

\- Tu couches encore avec des femmes !

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors tu m'avais dis que j'étais le seul.

\- Et bien tu peux constater maintenant que tu ne l'es pas.

Une gifle partît.

\- Tu sais quoi chéri, susurra Kidd, je pense que je vais partir cette fois. Je viens de me trouver une petite brune très sympathique et beaucoup plus douée que toi au lit. Elle a tout pour elle lorsque toi tu n'as que ta bouche et ton cul pour me satisfaire. J'en ai marre de tes caprices d'enfant gâté. Je veux que tu me laisses, je veux que tu disparaisses. Tu as perdu ce petit quelque chose qui m'attirait chez toi. Maintenant je ne vois qu'un enfant mal aimé, rejeté, paranoïaque, faible et indésirable qui n'aurait visiblement pas du survivre et qui se cache derrière une arrogance et classe vide. Personne ne t'aimeras autant que moi, d'ailleurs, qui d'autre t'aimeras ? Je suis et resterai le seul dans ta vie, mais je ne veux plus de toi, tu es ennuyant. Alors, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux que nous nous disions adieu, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Meurs.

Le brun quitta la pièce avec sa peau de bête imité plus tard par Kidd qui réalisait lentement la cruauté de ses mots tout en ricanant. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter amèrement, mais tant pis, ce qui était fait était fait. Le rouquin retourna dans sa chambre pour enlacer la petite brune et ne pas la lâcher. Il ne voulait pas penser à celui qu'il venait de laisser partir.

Il pensa un peu en serrant la jeune femme à ce qu'allait faire celui qu'il avait rejeté. Il ne pleurerait sûrement pas, peut-être qu'il partira, sûrement. Secrètement il l'espérait car le brun ne pourrait lui causer que des problèmes. Mais il voulait également le garder près de lui. Que de contradictions... Il préféra se rendormir et laisser son cerveau feignant se reposer.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, la brune était toujours là, dormant paisiblement dans ses bras. Il la lâcha pour aller se laver et s'habiller. Une fois ses habits revêtus et ses cheveux bien dressés, il se donna la peine de sortir de la pièce sans marcher sur la belle robe à pois de la jeune fille qui traînait par terre accompagnée de ses sous-vêtements. Il se mit face à la mer et contempla cette dernière, surtout le petit bateau faisant office de Navette sur lequel se trouvait une peau de bête qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il voulut appelé le brun mais se rappela de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit précédemment, il ne valait mieux pas le faire, cela créerait une scène de toute manière.

Il fit un petit tour du bateau mais s'en lassa et décida d'aller sur le bateau de Brook qui était réputé pour son don musical. Il y alla en faisant tendre une planche entre leurs deux bateaux et alla toquer à la porte du squelette qui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

\- Kidd, mon ami, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici ?

\- J'aimerais que tu me joues un petit morceau, j'ai de quoi payer.

\- Montre moi d'abord la marchandise.

Kidd sortit une véritable guirlande de dessous féminin qu'il donna au musicien. L'homme tâta puis senti avant de se pousser pour laisser l'autre homme passer. Ils s'enfermèrent tout deux dans la chambre et discutèrent une bonne heure de tout et de rien. Ils rirent, dansèrent et finalement, quelques heures plus tard, le rouquin partit. Ils vint mettre les pieds sous la table qui avait été dressé par le cuisinier grognon et les pauvres matelots sous ses ordres. Il maudissait, sûrement à juste titre, le cuisinier du navire occupé par le roi. Il crût comprendre que ce dernier avait fait trop de nourriture et que le roi avait ordonné que sa nourriture soit distribuée sur tout les autres bateaux de la flotte.

Il bailla en pensant à cet étrange jeune homme qui était entré dans la vie du royaume de manière fracassante. Il avait été là lors de ses présentations avec le souverain et avait ouvertement rit lorsqu'il avait comprit ce qui se tramait entre les deux hommes. Ils s'étaient pris un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son brun et s'était tût. Il n'était pas mal ce blondinet. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Senji, Shinji, ah oui, Sanji.

Le roux avait observé le corps félin de ce dernier de nombreuses fois, et il devait avoué que la sensualité que dégageait et l'interdit que représentait ce corps étaient les principales raisons du désir qu'il pouvait éprouver à l'égard de cet inconnu.

Kidd avait pour passion le dessin et s'était surpris à dessiner plusieurs portraits du blond, dans différentes positions, avec différentes expressions, énervé, gueulard, soûl, amoureux, en nage, épuisé, endormi et même dans des postures un poil plus dégradantes. Il avait saisit l'étincelle de luxure qui se dissimulait derrière les croix et les soutanes, il savait que cet homme était une boule de désir qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer, et il voulait l'aider à se libérer. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, il avait découvert l'attirance qui liait le roi à ce prêtre et avait préféré remettre à plus tard son plan de drague. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'imaginer le cuisinier plusieurs fois, la bouche dégoulinante de bave et de semence, entièrement nu, suant, les joues rouges et le regard entièrement perverti.

Il cessa d'y penser à partir de ce moment là. Du regard, et sans s'embarrasser de manière discrète, il chercha son brun, mais il n'était pas là. Il se leva alors pour le chercher dans tout le bateau, il n'était toujours pas là, alors il le chercha dans les autres bateaux, il n'y était pas. Il se demanda quel genre de tour était-ce puis il réalisa que son brun était partit, sans lui dire au revoir. Il s'assit sur le pont de son bateau et nicha son faciès attristé et colérique dans ses mains. Il avait gagné, il l'avait fait partir, il l'avait fait fuir. Fuir. Son homme, le seul qui s'était fait une place dans son cœur était loin désormais, sûrement exilé dans l'une des îles proches, et ils n'avaient pas le temps de jouer à chat avec lui. Kidd était triste, cela n'arrivait que très rarement. Il se sentait vide, vide de sentiments, comme si on lui avait prit une partie de lui. Le brun avait toujours été avec lui, jamais ils ne s'étaient séparés plus d'un mois, plus par besoin d'être avec l'autre que par réelle envie mais ils s'aimaient quand même, malgré leurs caractères contradictoires.

\- Merde.

Le rouquin alla se servir une assiette de nourriture et retourna dans sa chambre. La jeune femme y était encore, elle devait être entrain de se laver dans la salle de bain. Il mangea et s'étendit dans son lit, jetant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main contre les murs, agacé. Comment avait il osé partir ? Comment avait-il osé le quitter pour d'autres contrées ? Pourquoi était-il partit ? Qui lui en avait donné le droit. Kidd ne supportait pas qu'on lui désobéisse, qu'on lui arrache l'un de ses plaisirs. Remises en questions, haine, regrets, tristesse, rage, frustration, injures, amour, sentiment de trahison. Il se laissa bercer par ce flot d'émotion qui naviguait en lui tel un maître tyrannique et indécis.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû être si cruel avec lui. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû tout faire pour le garder. Peut-être qu'il aurait dut le supplier, l'embrasser, le chérir comme il méritait, mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas du genre à faire ça, il était plutôt du style à lui balancer des injures, à briser son coeur tandis qu'il dominait le brun sous lui, s'abreuvant de ses éternelles larmes salées, de ses cris sensuels et sanglotants, du goût métallique mais sucré de son sang, de l'étroitesse et de son regard transperçant, même pendant qu'il se faisait soumettre. Ils étaient deux animaux, combattant pour une dominance qui n'existait que dans un lit.

La petite brune sortit de la salle de bain entièrement nue et elle ne resta pas bien longtemps propre. Il l'attrapa et lui fit l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il imagina son brun, Sanji, ces deux jumeaux qu'il aimait violer à tour de rôle durant son enfance. Il se souvint de leurs cheveux bleus arrachés, de leurs cris, de leurs pleurs, de leurs suppliques, de leur douceur, de leur chaleur et de leur haine. Il se souvenait de la surprise de la jeune Mandith lorsqu'il l'avait obligé à se couper un bras sous les yeux de son propre frère qui devait lui arracher un œil. Il en avait rit et l'avait raconté à son brun, celui-ci l'avait enguirlander et s'était empressé d'aller soigner la jeune fille mais s'était trop tard, elle était déjà morte. Kidd avait eut peur des représailles de ses parents. Ils avaient brûlés le corps de la jeune fille et cousu la bouche de Mekith avant de le ligoter et de l'enfermer dans une pièce inconnue du château. Personne ne l'avait retrouvé et il était resté là vingt ans, à manger ce que lui donnait le brun, a discuté avec lui même et à pleurer sa défunte sœur. Il avait réussit à s'enfuir le jour de son vingt cinquième anniversaire et n'était jamais réapparu. On lui avait rapporté qu'il était devenu la prostituée phare d'un bordel réputé mais il n'y croyait pas. Mekith n'était pas comme ça, il détestait le sexe. Il éjacula en pensant à cet homme mutilé, traumatisé, fou mais incroyablement beau tandis qu'il se coucha sur la fille. Elle poussa un dernier soupir avant de se laisser aller contre le corps musclé du rouquin qui accepta l'étreinte.

Pendant ce temps là, Robin et Francky s'adonnaient à une partie de cartes, Nami et Sairen complotaient à voix basse, Ace se laissait aller à la déprime en observant le bonheur de son seul ami grandir, Sanji vivait dans sa bulle de joie avec l'algue sur pattes qui fusillait du regard la styliste, les médecins conversaient, Tashigi boudait et Brook jouait un morceau pour Usopp qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la rouquine. Bonney et Luffy avaient entamé un nouveau concours inutile et puéril, Marco déversait sa haine pour le Longnez sur un papier qui devait faire office de morceau de journal intime, jaloux; et tous buvaient.

Ils passaient une soirée heureuse malgré les tensions régnantes. Tous buvaient plus que de raison, tous mangeaient trop, riaient ou hurlaient de rage, maudissaient ou admiraient, aimaient ou haïssaient. Le blond finit ivre mort sur le sabreur qui n'en menait plus large non plus. Ils se lancèrent un défi stupide qui consistait à savoir lequel tenait le plus longtemps dans un baiser, défi lancer par le cuisinier qui s'était assit sur les genoux du vert. Ils s'embrassèrent donc dans le plus grand des calmes sous les regards médusés des autres personnes présentes. Bien entendu, le roi fut le vainqueur et se permit d'embrasser plus que la bouche du prêtre qui le repoussa, bougon.

\- Tu gagneras une autre fois.

\- Vas t'en, algue perverse.

\- Tu boudes ?

\- Oui.

Le cuisinier se leva et quitta les cuisses de Zoro pour regagner la chambre que tout deux partageaient à présent. Le souverain resta mais s'ennuya. Il voulait le corps de son homme, là tout de suite.

Il pensa à Vivi, elle l'avait déçu plus qu'il ne l'en pensait capable. Elle s'était laissée influencer sans rien faire. Elle ne voulait pas le croire, préférant se cloîtrer dans la version de ses deux amies. Il sortit la lettre qu'il avait reçu ce matin et la lu encore une fois pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêver.

« Mon cher époux. J'ai du mal à vous croire. Mais je vais vous donnez une chance, votre ultimatum est annulé mais si vous recommencez à me tromper, je le remettrai au goût du jour. Dépêchez vous de vaincre.

\- Reine Roronoa Nefertari»

Il avait faillit s'étouffer en la lisant. Elle était décidément culottée ces derniers temps. Il réglerait ce problème comportemental en rentrant. Pour l'instant, il devait se focaliser sur Mihawk. Ils étaient censés arriver dans une semaine. Ils n'étaient pas lents contrairement à ce que l'on disait, le royaume de Mihawk était tout simplement plus loin qu'on ne pouvait le penser, ce qui était d'ailleurs particulièrement énervant.

Non seulement il avait les plus beaux paysages mais en plus il avait les quatre saisons réunies sur son île. Il la prendrait cette belle île et il l'offrira à qui lui semblera le plus méritant, sûrement Usopp pour avoir été là depuis le début. Où alors il y vivrait avec Sanji de temps en temps mais ils passeraient leurs vies en mer. Ça sonnait bien.

Le roi quitta le banquet pour rejoindre sa chambre discrètement. Il ouvrit la porte et constata que son amant dormait déjà. Les lumières étaient éteintes et il distinguait un corps nu sous les draps. Le prêtre s'était déjà vautré dans les bras de Morphée depuis sûrement un moment. Il se déshabilla et s'installa dans le lit. Il se cala contre le dos du blondin qui approfondit inconsciemment le contact en attrapant la main du vert. Ce dernier embrassa la nuque offerte et passa la couverture par-dessus leurs deux têtes et ils s'endormirent ainsi, paisibles. Jusqu'à ce que l'on ouvre brusquement la porte.

\- Mon roi ! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle !

Zoro s'empressa de ressortir la tête, se dressant pour mieux dissimuler la personne à ses côtés.

\- Quoi donc ? Tu aurais pu frappé la porte avant d'entrer.

\- Pardonnez moi monseigneur mais on m'a demandé de vous avertir de la disparition du capitaine Trafalgar Law et du canot faisant office de navette.

\- Qui t'as dis ça ?

\- Le capitaine Kidd monsieur.

\- Dit lui de me rejoindre sur le pont.

\- Très bien monsieur.

\- Tu peux disposer.

Le vert se rhabilla, embrassa le front du blondin et quitta sa délicieuse couche pour se rendre sur le pont qui était encore agité par les rires des capitaines. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas lorsque Zoro passa avec son air grave pour aller s'installer sur les coussins qui avaient été posé là pour accueillir leur discussion. Le rouquin se montra assez vite, s'asseyant en saluant d'une courbette le souverain qui écourta ces politesses inutiles.

\- Donc tu dis qu'il est partit. Tu sais où ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ?

\- En canot.

\- Tu l'as vu partir ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu ?

\- Nous nous étions querellés plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Tu seras chargé de le retrouver. Et tu le puniras pour son départ. Tu sais ce qui te restes à faire, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit mon roi.

Le vert reparti comme il était venu, et peu désireux de retourner dans sa chambre, il passa le reste de la soirée avec ses hommes pour pouvoir mieux les observer. Luffy avait soudainement l'air tristounet derrière son grand sourire et acceptait la nourriture que lui donnait Hancock sans broncher, Ace avait rejoint le petit brun, s'asseyant à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras, Nami buvait avec Usopp, laissant Sairen seule et visiblement plus qu'agacée par la situation, Francky et Robin avait accepté que Chopper, Wipper, Bonney, Brook et Tashigi se joigne à eux, abandonnant Marco. Quelle ambiance. Il ordonna qu'on lui amène du sake qu'il but au goulot sans se restreindre avant de s'endormir sur la chaise, ennuyé par la situation.

Il fut ramené dans sa chambre par Ace et Luffy qui le déposèrent dans son lit, vide. Ils partirent ensuite en riant, se moquant gentiment du souverain et de ses problèmes de sommeil. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, laissant Sanji remonté sur le lit.

Les deux bruns allèrent se promener sur le pont, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Ils allèrent s'installer sur la rambarde, regardant la lune. Le plus jeune posa sa tête contre l'épaule du plus vieux qui passa un bras autour des hanches de ce dernier.

\- Il paraît que Trao est parti, annonça le plus petit.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est Kidd qui l'a dit. Pourquoi il est parti ?

\- Il devait avoir ses raisons, il reviendra ne t'en fais pas. Tu lui manqueras trop de toute manière.

\- Sûrement.

Ils se turent, fermèrent les yeux et se sentirent soudainement poussés à l'eau. Ils furent engloutis par l'étendue noire sans avoir eut le temps de hurler.

* * *

Et voilà c'est déjà la fin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonsoir ! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard, je n'ai aucune excuse. Rassurez vous mes chers amis, je suis rétabli ! Mais j'ai un pied dans le plâtre. Donc bon, c'est un mal pour un bien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il y a une petite surprise à l'intérieur !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **pickiline - Merci pour ta review ^3^ Ne t'inquiète pas, ils iront bien ;) Un jour elles paieront, un jour !**

 **Kupicar - Et oui, le démon roux (redondance bonjour) est enfin là même si c'est une sale race ;) Vivi c'est une petite comique, mais oui mais oui mon petit chat !**

 **Monkey - Et bien te voilà servie !**

 **InfiniteScorpioInuko - Mais il est comme ça tu sais ! Il le regrettera (sûrement) ;)**

 **Cactusapin - Oh mon dieu, ta review m'a achevé j'étais plié ! Ace, pauvre Ace ! Law x Luffy, ce serait très intéressant et Kidd aurait bien les boules XD DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Pauvre Puputasse, elle se sent seule depuis que son amie est partie (bien fait) !**

 **Le canapé royal XDDD bichette va !**

 **Sarahahah - Héhéhé, j'ai réussi alors ! Mais Vivi va se prendre une fessée en rentrant, ne t'en fais pas ! En tout cas merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé, tes ondes positives m'ont guéri (j'avais la grippe et un bon gros rhume) , mais pas totalement ;-; Et oui, Zoro et Sanji sont adorables !**

 **AnimeExpression - Quoi quoi ? :)**

 **BONNE LECTURE ;)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Sanji priait, assit près du corps brûlant de Luffy et celui trop froid de Ace. Il signa la dépouille du mort et fit signe aux matelots qu'il était temps de l'emmener dans la cale. Ils transportèrent le corps sans vie du brun aux tâches de rousseurs jusque dans cet endroit sombre et humide, le couvrirent d'un drap blanc et retournèrent à leurs activités.

Les capitaines avaient tous été réunis dans la chambre du petit brun, ils veillaient sur lui en se dévisageant mutuellement. Sanji et Zoro fusillaient du regard Marco qui lui même lançait un regard mauvais à Nami, Usopp et Sairen, Brook tenait dans sa main celle du malade tandis que Chopper l'examinait calmement sous le regard de Kidd. Wipper, Tashigi, Robin et Francky étaient silencieux mais avaient chacun des soupçons. L'ambiance était lourde, personne ne parlait.

Le prêtre tremblait littéralement de rage. On avait osé tué Ace. Il savait que l'on avait assassiné le brun car ce dernier ne savait pas nager et jamais ce dernier ne serait aller volontairement dans l'eau. Sa théorie avait été confirmée par Luffy qui lors de son réveil, avait révéler qu'on les avait tout deux pousser. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses, il y avait soit un traitre à bord, soit un espion envoyé par Mihawk pour les surveiller et les menacer en cas de soucis. Mais cela n'était pas logique, cela faisait des jours qu'ils étaient partis, le tueur aurait put les menacer plus tôt.

\- Tout le monde dehors. Réunion sur le bateau de Kidd dans deux heures. On va devoir parler vous et moi. Annonça froidement Zoro.

Les capitaines quittèrent la pièce un par un, silencieux et graves. Seuls restèrent le roi et le prêtre. Le blond se jeta dans les bras du vert qui l'accueillir. Il pleura contre le torse chaud et barré du souverain, n'arrivant pas à réalisé ce qui était entrain de se passer. Trafalgar était parti, Ace était mort et Luffy malade, ce n'était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout. Il voulut remettre la faute sur les actes de l'épéiste, se dire que c'était à cause de leurs étreintes humides que l'équipage était puni mais il savait parfaitement que c'était faux, alors il se laissait bercer.

Quant au sabreur, c'était bien simple, il bouillonnait. Il se sentait en mauvaise posture face à ce destin qui ne lui souriait pas pour l'instant. Il resserra son emprise sur les hanches du blond, le faisant couiner de douleur. Le prêtre se lit à supplier, ses blessures lui faisant extrêmement mal mais ses suppliques n'atteignaient pas les oreilles de celui qui le retenait. Il dut lui donner un coup de poing pour que l'épéiste le libère de sa douloureuse étreinte.

\- Es-tu fou ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu aurais pu me briser en deux !

\- Excuses moi, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

\- Tu as du rouvrir une ou deux plaies, mais tant pis, allez, il faut que l'on discute tout les deux.

\- Allons dans ma cabine, nous aurons plus d'intimité.

\- Oui.

Ils se rendirent donc tout deux dans la pièce froide et humide qu'occupaient le couple désormais. Tout deux s'installèrent confortablement dans le lit. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre mielleusement, comme le font les amoureux dans leurs débuts.

\- De quoi voulais tu parler Sanji ?

\- De Ace.

\- Hn.

\- Il va me manquer, énormément. Il était plus qu'un ami pour moi, on a grandi ensemble, on a partagé nos malheurs et tant d'autres expériences. J'ai du mal à réalisé qu'il est mort, que je ne l'entendait plus jamais rire, que je ne pourrais plus jamais plaisanter ou même converser avec lui. C'est... Déprimant.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi Sanji. Je vais retrouver celui qui a fait ça, promit.

\- Merci. Mais je le ferais moi-même.

Le vert acquiesça, l'œil clôt puis posa ses lèvres sur le front du blond. Il se tut, car il savait que l'homme dans ses bras n'avaient besoin que du silence et de l'affection qui émanait de son corps. Il le laissa sangloter contre son cœur, passant une main tendre dans son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Une fois son amant endormi, il quitta la couche qu'il ferma à clé et se rendit à son rendez-vous, un peu plus calme mais toujours agacé par les récents événements. On avait tué un homme sur son bateau, et pas n'importe qui en plus, l'un de ses commandants. Auquel tenait Sanji.

Il devait se l'avouer, il était un peu... soulagé par la mort de ce garçon. Il était jaloux de la proximité entre son homme et Ace, les baisers, les câlins, l'affection flagrante du blond à l'égard de ce jeune homme un peu trop sensuel à ses yeux. C'était normal pour lui d'avoir l'impression qu'un danger s'en était allé, c'était humain. Mais cette légèreté n'avait été que de courte durée, car oui, il avait ensuite compris qu'un plus gros danger se profilait à l'horizon, un danger en provenance de l'intérieur visiblement.

Usopp l'interpella. Il se retourna, silencieux et perplexe. Le conseiller était essoufflé, en sueur et surtout, couvert d'un liquide gluant qui semblait être tout sauf agréable. Il attrapa un saut d'eau et se le versa dessus avant de se redresser et de se refaire une beauté sous l'œil impatient du souverain.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux Longnez ?

\- T'accompagner à la réunion.

\- Et pour ça tu prends vingt minutes ?

\- Oui.

\- MON DIEU.

Son poing s'abattit sur la tête frisée et ils repartirent vers le bateau du rouquin. Le brun s'occupa de la navigation du canot, le roi en étant bien sûr incapable et ils arrivèrent rapidement, montèrent à l'échelle puis allèrent s'installer avec les autres capitaines déjà installés. Le sabreur s'assit sur le coussin vert et croisa les jambes.

\- Bonney tu poses ton gigot, Tashigi ton sabre il va rejoindre tes hanches et Kidd lâche moi ce foutu marteau.

Tout ceux cités obéirent bien que cela soit à contre-cœur.

\- Un crime a été commis hier soir. Ainsi qu'une tentative qui heureusement, à échouée. Nous avons tous réfléchis à cette problématique et sommes arrivés à la conclusion que l'assassin fait partie de nos troupes. Des idées de qui cela pourrait-être ?

\- Je pense que Sairen et Nami sont les assassins, elles sont louches depuis que nous avons quitté le royaume, émit Robin.

\- Pardon ?! S'écria Nami.

\- Tu te fous de nous ?! Renchérit Sairen.

\- Taisez vous toutes les deux, ordonna le roi, je veux entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. Cela pourrait intéressant, surtout qu'on va devoir s'expliquer vous et moi.

La brune le remercia avec un sourire puis se reconcentra.

\- Et bien, elles passent leur temps à dénigrer le souverain et Sanji, Nami porte toujours un regard de pur dégoût sur le défunt Ace, paix à son âme, elles s'enferment souvent dans la chambre de Nami. Nous pouvons donc dire qu'elles sont plus que suspectes.

\- J'avais mes raisons d'être dégoûtée par ce... cet homme répugnant !

\- En quoi était-il répugnant Nami, dis nous donc. Susurra le souverain avec un sourire, il pouvait sentir les révélations qu'il attendait venir.

\- Ses... Ses sentiments pour Marco et sa relation avec la blondasse que tu baises ! C'est dégoûtant !

\- Quelle blonde ? Demanda Brook.

\- SANJI. Intervint Sairen. On sait tous que tu l'as mis dans ton lit espèce de pervers !

\- Ah bon ? S'écrièrent les autres capitaines.

\- Même moi je ne savais pas que je me faisais Sanji, il aurait pu me prévenir tout de même.

\- Ne te moques pas de nous Zoro, hurla la rousse, nous t'avons vu, entendu et nous avons des preuves de ce que nous avançons

\- Je suis curieux de voir ça tiens.

\- Le jour où nous étions à l'auberge, nous vous avons entendus dans les sources.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, dit Sairen.

\- Tu as même dit que tu briserais et trancherais celui qui a fait du mal à ton "homme".

\- Ça suffit mesdemoiselles, intervint une voix bien trop connue.

Sanji se tenait debout derrière les deux jeunes femmes, l'œil mauvais et les lèvres pincées.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas bafouer mon honneur plus longtemps. Je suis un membre du clergé, j'ai donc fais vœux d'abstinence et si vous étiez de bonnes chrétiennes, vous sauriez qu'en France, les plaisirs de la chaire sont péchés ! Je ne suis pas prêtre pour rien alors si vous osez continuer de vilipender vos rumeurs mensongères, je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas !

\- Un membre du clergé qui tue et fume ! On aura tout vu ! S'exclama la rouquine.

\- Une styliste qui a autant de bon goût qu'un pied ! On aura tout vu ! Rétorqua le blondin.

Nami, rouge de rage, se rassit et se tut. Sairen se joignit à elle. Le prêtre alla s'asseoir orès d'Usopp et tout deux de saluèrent avant de reprendre un air sérieux et d'attendre la suite des événements.

\- Bon, d'autres hypothèses ?

\- Peut-être que c'est Law qui est encore sur le bateau et qui nous tue tous. Émit Tashigi.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? Demanda de manière un peu trop agressive Kidd.

\- Parce qu'il est fou !

\- Non, il ne l'est pas. C'est un génie d'accord, il est très doué et rationnel, il sait se maîtriser donc ce n'est pas lui.

\- Tu ne nous feras pas croire qu'il n'est pas bizarre. Dit Sairen.

\- Il l'est moins que toi en tout cas ! Répondit en Bonney en la fusillant du regard.

Ce n'était plus un secret depuis longtemps, la rose et la violette ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer. Elles prenaient toutes deux un malin plaisir à rabaisser l'autre et aucun capitaine ne pouvait se lasser de ce spectacle hilarant.

La violette se renfrogna et se tut. Tous se retinrent de chanter un Alléluia.

\- Enfin bref. Ça nous fait une théorie. Quelqu'un en a une autre et non Tashigi, ton hypothèse ne tient pas debout désolé.

\- Mais... Intervint la brune.

\- J'ai dis non. Répéta Zoro.

\- Il est possible que quelqu'un de l'extérieur se soit introduit sur le bateau, quelqu'un envoyé par notre ennemi ou un indépendant qui aurait une dent contre toi Zoro, proposa Usopp, ça ne serait pas si étonnant que ça vu le nombre de personne que tu t'es mis à dos.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien voilà une situation qui ne nous arrange pas vraiment.

\- En effet. Renchérit Sanji.

\- Bon, visiblement nous avons deux bonnes hypothèses et une qui ne tient pas du tout debout. Nami, Sairen, faites attention à vous, je ne vous louperais pas. La réunion reprendra lorsque vous aurez tous une idée. De toute manière, nous serons sur les terres de Mihawk dans cinq jours grand maximum. Préparez vous à les détruire. Vous pouvez tous disposer, sourcils tu viens avec moi.

Le roi et le prêtre s'en allèrent en premier, laissant les autres seuls avec leurs soupçons. Ils se rendirent jusque dans l'antre où tout deux logeaient dès à présent. À peine avaient-ils franchis la porte que les masques tombèrent. Stress et étonnement. La pensée que leur relation pouvait être dévoilée en un si court laps de temps ne leur avait, pour ainsi dire, pas même effleuré l'esprit. Du moins du côté du souverain qui lui savait très bien qu'ils seraient sûrement découverts. Il était d'ailleurs tout à fait conscient du fait que cela angoissait Sanji. Comment ne pas l'être dans sa position ?

Il l'avait étreint à la seconde où le cliquetis indiquant que la porte venait de se fermer avait retenti. À coups de baisers il tenta d'effacer ses craintes, ou du moins, de les faire disparaître temporairement. Le blond se laissa berner par les affections maladroites de son aimé, parfaitement conscient de ses intentions. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Leurs deux corps s'étalèrent lamentablement sur le lit, s'enchevêtrant. Ils étaient calmes, ne nécessitaient rien de plus. S'abreuver de l'affection de son partenaire était l'unique chose qu'ils réclamaient. La tête verte avait élue domicile contre le ventre chaud du cuisinier et subissait sans se plaindre les caresses que lui appliquait une main distraite.

\- J'ai envie de toi Sanji.

\- Je sais, mais tu connais déjà la réponse marimo, j'ai encore mal et je me souviens encore de la façon que tu as eu de me prendre. C'était bon, très bon, mais douloureux.

\- Pardonne moi, tu es un homme je n'ai donc pas pris la peine de me retenir, et je ne souhaitais que te faire mien. Je ne te pensais pas en porcelaine cuistot.

\- Je ne le suis pas, mais j'ai tout de même des limites, contrairement à toi mon grand gaillard. Je veux bien tenter de te faire une petite faveur pour te consoler mais ce sera tout ce que tu auras. Va d'abord fermer la porte à clé et rejoins moi ensuite dans la salle de bain.

Comme s'il fut sous hypnose, la plante verte s'exécuta rapidement et sans broncher, laissant le soleil descendre dans la salle de bain pour remplir le petit bassin d'eau chaude grâce au système inventé par Usopp et Francky. Ces hommes étaient de vrais génies. Le prêtre ôta tout ses vêtements, s'installa dans un coin tout en profitant du liquide chaud contre sa peau meurtrie. Son amant se montra quelques instants plus tard, entièrement nu lui aussi pour rejoindre le vil tentateur qui se tenait en face de lui. Il entra dans l'eau, s'assit près du blond qui passa immédiatement au-dessus de lui. Zoro donna une fessée au blondin qui gémit, foudroyant du regard son aimé par la suite.

\- Sois doux pour une fois s'il te plait. Fais moi plaisir d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Je suis inexpérimenté donc ne te plains pas.

Le sabreur passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en regardant l'autre homme quitter ses cuisses pour revenir entre elles, attrapant son quatrième sabre entre ses doigts fins. Il masturba d'abord la base, engageant également un duel du regard avec le roi. Sa langue rose et humide se posa sur le bas de ses testicules, remontant jusqu'au gland pour redescendre ensuite et aspiré l'une de ses testicules avec un sourire. Le vert agrippa une touffe de cheveux blonds, révélant accidentellement le deuxième œil de son amant, accentuant par la même occasion l'érotisme qui émanait du corps longiligne entre ses cuisses.

Sanji murmura son nom avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, ayant des difficultés à pouvoir le mettre dans sa gorge au début à cause de ses réflexes anti-vomitifs mais y arriva tout de même. Fier de lui, il sourit et se retira lentement, un filet de bave reliant toujours la colonne de chaire à sa bouche. Il remit sa mèche devant son œil.

\- Tu apprécies ?

\- Et comment. Viens là.

Curieux, il se releva, fut attrapé par les hanches et retourné contre Zoro, les plaçant tout deux en position du 69. Le vert glissa un doigt humide dans le blond, léchant par la même occasion le pénis du blond.

\- Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis ?!

\- Chut, laisse toi faire tu vas apprécié.

\- Idiot, j'ai dis non !

Mais le vert, plus têtu qu'une mule n'en fit qu'à sa tête et subit donc la violente morsure de Sanji. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et débanda.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?!

\- Je t'avais dis pas aujourd'hui bordel !

\- Alors quand ?!

\- Tu verras !

Le sabreur qui tenait toujours le membre du prêtre dans sa main le serra donc sans pitié causant une douleur soudaine au blond.

\- Vas te faire foutre !

\- Tu disais cuistot ?

\- Va crever !

\- J'ai mal entendu, susurra t-il en pressant encore plus fort.

\- ARRÊTE !

\- Le mot magique ?

\- S'IL TE PLAIT.

\- Voilà.

Il embrassa la fesse du prêtre avant de le relâcher et de le retourner pour qu'il soit sur ses genoux. Un poing atterrit contre sa joue, puis un autre ainsi que quelques insultes vite étouffées par les baisers. La bête se laissa amadouer et se calma, enroulant jambes et bras autour du corps contre le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi collés durant un certain temps, aucun d'eux n'émit le souhait de rompre cette étreinte amoureuse. Ils auraient put rester ainsi pour un temps infini. De temps en temps, leurs lèvres se collaient et leurs langues dansaient une valse humide mais rien de plus. Pas de mots, pas de disputes et pas de craintes car depuis longtemps, ils les avaient mises de côté.

L'eau refroidit et ils sortirent, se rhabillant en silence sans réellement faire attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils remontèrent, un peu engourdis et endormis par ce moment spécial dont ils s'échappaient. Zoro embrassa son amant et sortit le premier. Il alla rejoindre Kidd car il souhaitait lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de Law. Il se rendit donc sur le bateau de son dernier en ordonnant à un laquais de l'y conduire, prétextant une crampe. Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'il monta à l'échelle, il profita du spectacle un court instant mais n'étant pas un sentimental de nature, il ne s'attarde guère.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la couche, ou plutôt la grotte vu le sauvage qui y habitait, de Kidd il croisa une petite brune. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une longue robe de flamenco blanche à pois violet ainsi que de la large veste du rouquin. Ils se dévisagèrent mais passèrent finalement leurs chemins. Il se fit la remarque qu'elle avait dut être élevée chez les vilains d'un autre pays car elle n'avait pas daigné faire ne serait-ce que l'esquisse d'une courbette. Elle monopolisa ses pensées durant la courte marche qu'il dut effectuée pour se rendre jusqu'à son but. Il entra sans frapper.

Le roux était endormi dans son lit, entièrement nu, les fesses dépassant de sous la couette. Zoro soupira en roulant des yeux puis donna une énorme tape sur le postérieur de son ami qui poussa un hurlement en se réveillant, maudissant son roi à voix basse.

\- Bonjour rouquine.

\- Je t'emmerde roi de mes fesses.

\- En effet, considérant que je suis ton roi, je suis forcément le roi de ton corps, fesses incluses. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je viens parce que je veux savoir pourquoi Law est partit et je suis certain que tu n'es pas étranger à la raison de sa fugue.

\- Bon, j'ai peut-être un lien avec sa disparition.

\- Continue, j'écoute.

\- On s'est disputé avant qu'il ne parte, je lui ai dis des choses qui étaient peut-être un petit peu méchante et je l'ai hypothétiquement blessé.

\- Donc, toujours hypothétiquement parlant, tu serais la cause principale de la fuite de l'un de mes généraux et potentiellement la mort de l'un d'entre eux ?

\- Pas la mort de Ace. Je connais Law, il ne ferait jamais ça. Il peut avoir ses instants de folie, mais ça se limite à étudier des cadavres pour ses recherches, rien de plus crois moi.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, j'aimerai connaître la raison de votre dispute.

\- C'est personnel.

Kidd était catégorique et son ton le prouvait bien. Le vert acquiesça et se leva, il n'avait pas tous les éléments mais déjà assez. Il se leva pour sortir mais se rappela de la brunette qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, sortait de chez le Roux.

\- Une dernière question. C'est qui la petite brune qui traîne sur ton bateau ?

\- Ah ça, c'est Violette, une vraie bombe. Et je l'aime bien cette petite, elle a le mérite d'être douce contrairement à l'autre teigne capricieuse et jalouse.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Personne.

Le souverain ne chercha pas à en savoir plus même si ça le démangeait d'extorquer plus d'information à son général. Il alla s'asseoir dans la salle où il devait soulever des poids et s'y enferma, n'en sortant que lorsqu'on l'appela pour le souper. Sanji lui avait apparemment fait une soupe de légumes avec de la viande de bœuf, celle qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement depuis que le cuistot l'avait forcé à la goûter pour lui sans une once de douceur de sa part. Il alla ensuite se laver puis rejoignit les différents capitaines pour discuter stratégie à propos des différentes manières d'attaquer et il avait été convenu que Zoro attaquerait le premier avec Sanji et leurs hommes, Kidd et Usopp devait attaquer par l'est, Robin, Francky et Tashigi par l'ouest et le reste attaqueront par le Sud en dernier.

Après avoir réparties les escouades, les forces et les angles d'attaques, tous se rejoignirent pour aller manger sur le navire du souverain. Le repas fut servi par le blond en personne qui n'usa pas de laquais pour une fois. Il s'assit à côté de la plante verte et ils se firent du pied durant tout le repas en se jetant de temps en temps quelques œillades dégoulinantes de sensualité. Mais ils n'égalaient pas Robin et Francky qui contrairement à Usopp et Nami qui étaient devenus soudainement très froids, se câlinaient et riaient à tout bout de champ. On pouvait le dire, ils étaient adorables.

Quant à Sairen, elle s'était tut et contentée de dévisager les autres, tout particulièrement Nami. Elle fulminait sans s'en cacher, pire qu'une enfant capricieuse. Elle tentait par tout les moyens d'avoir l'attention de la rousse, en vain. Finalement elle abandonna et quitta la table sans avoir touchée à son assiette. Elle fut dévorée par Marco. Plus personne ne lui parlait depuis la mort de Ace car de tous, il était celui que l'on soupçonnait le plus. Ses mauvais traitements à l'égard du brun n'étaient plus secrets depuis bien longtemps. Cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il était forcément le coupable, mais cela pointait tout de même de nombreuses flèches sur lui. Il avait donc été peu à peu isolé et rejeté par les autres membres de l'équipage sans trop savoir pourquoi mais ne s'en était pas particulièrement soucié, il avait autre chose à faire.

Les membres étaient partis petit à petit, laissant au blondinet assigné à la cuisine tout le plaisir de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle. Le vert l'assista dans sa tâche puis lassé, s'en alla rejoindre son meilleur ami le banc accompagné de leur femme préférée: la cervoise. Le blond s'occupa de finir le travail seul puis alla s'étendre sur le corps du souverain. Ainsi, il était comparable à une loque. Il se lova tout contre son amant et s'endormit dans son giron. Zoro dut le porter jusque dans leur chambre, il profiterait de son corps le lendemain matin.

Il décida que dormir n'était absolument pas l'un de ses désirs actuels. Il souhaitait plutôt aller s'asseoir dans la vigie et observer les diverses activités qui se déroulaient sur ses navires. Visiblement, les capitaines prenaient presque tous du bon temps sauf les mêmes, Sairen, Chopper, Wipper, Tashigi et Brook qui eux s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur la flotte. Le souverain prit une petite bouteille de sake qu'il avait laissé traîner innocemment dans sa longue cape et la vida cul-sec puis s'assit pour contempler les étoiles en travaillant ses abdominaux. Il pensait à sa vie, à la correction qu'il mettrait à Vivi lorsqu'il rentrerait au pays. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas obligé de rentrer, il pouvait très bien disparaître dans la nature avec le blond et partir à l'aventure ou se garder l'île pour eux seuls ? C'était utopique, il le savait mais tout le monde avait le droit de rêver et en parlant de droits, n'était-il pas le souverain ? Il avait tout les droits, il devait en parler à Sanji.

Une boule verte descendit donc de la vigie à toute vitesse pour regagner son antre et se jeter sur le lit, passant ses mains sur les fesses rebondies du blond dissimulées sous le tissu ennemi qui fut d'ailleurs ôté en quatrième vitesse par l'homme impatient qu'était Zoro. Il s'occupa également de retirer le haut de l'endormi, se livrant à un certain acte de voyeurisme. Le corps du prêtre était une œuvre d'art et un appel à la luxure. Les courbes fines mais masculines, la peau lactescente et exempte de tout défaut, même la pilosité de ses jambes et de son visage lui allait bien ! Ses cuisses ouvertes donnant vue à la plus intime des parties n'auraient put laisser un saint indifférent devant ce spectacle divin.

Le souverain s'occupa d'enlever cape et chaussures pour se glisser contre le dos offert en face de lui. Il s'amusa à mordiller la nuque du cuisinier pour le réveiller, ses mains ayant trouver leurs places respectives : la gauche sur la hanche et la droite entre les deux lunes. L'endormi poussa un petit bruit érotique en se sentant ainsi toucha et débuta son ascension difficile vers le réveil. Mais le sabreur, fourbe, n'attendit pas que son amant ce soit entièrement éveillé pour glisser un index dans son intimité, le faisant feuler de douleur.

\- Arrêteeeuh toi !

\- J'ai eu une idée.

\- Alléluia.

\- C'est si étonnant que ça ? Questionna le souverain en enfonçant un second doigt, se faisant se tordre le prêtre.

\- Lorsque ce n'est pas pour me pervertir un peu plus ouiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Je suis vexé.

\- Tant mieux.

Le vert glissa un troisième doigt, cherchant le point sensible qu'il avait trouvé la dernière fois. Il fut tout de même surpris de voir la soudaine docilité de la prétendue bête sauvage en dessous de lui. Ce dernier était bien calme et se laissait faire avec une surprenante facilité. Peut-être souhaitait-il lui aussi se détendre quelque peu ? Il n'en savait pas grand chose, la psychologie et les émotions, très peu pour lui. Zoro se reconcentra sur sa tâche, mouvant ses doigts avec douceur comme le quémandait son amant qui n'était que gémissements et plaintes sensuelles maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé cet endroit qui procurait autant de plaisir chez la boule blonde sous lui.

Il se pencha au-dessus de Sanji, faisant glisser sa main jusqu'au cou du blond, s'en saisissant pour pouvoir relever son visage uniquement et l'embrasser par la même occasion. Le jeu de leurs langues étaient intenses tout comme les regards qu'ils se lançaient. Un combat buccal dominé par le vert qui suçait ou mordait le petit membre rose et humide appartenant au cuisinier. Ce dernier ne retenait même plus ses feulements de plaisir, sentant cette intense préparation à l'acte. Il était encore un peu dans les bras de Morphée, vaporeux, endormi tandis qu'on l'attaquait de la plus agréable des façons, le caressant intimement comme s'il n'en avait pas eu assez la dernière fois.

Son corps ne fut relâché que lorsque son roi eut estimé que son antre prise de spasmes était prête. Il ôta alors ses vêtements sous le regard fiévreux du prêtre qui le maudissait à voix basse. Les poignets de l'homme étendu furent capturés dans les mains puissantes du vert qui le pénétra d'un coup, faisant hurler le blondinet. Son cri fut étouffé par un énième baiser et il se calma, acceptant la présence du corps étranger. Ce n'était pas très agréable mais il s'habitua et donna le signal que son homme pouvait le faire monter jusqu'au Nirvana désormais.

Chaque millimètre de la peau du cuisinier, embrassée, sa gorge était brûlante, de la salive et du foutre sur tout le visage, les yeux dans le vide et des frissons, voilà dans quel état se retrouvait Sanji après avoir subit quatre rounds de la passion débordante du vert. Ce dernier avait d'abord était d'une douceur incroyable, le faisant jouir en premier à l'aide de sa main tandis que la seconde avait été brutale, sauvage et close par une faciale; la troisième avait été lente et sensuelle, il l'avait fait monté au ciel grâce à quatre positions différentes mais toute aussi satisfaisantes les unes que les autres; et la quatrième avait été une pure torture, il l'avait empêché de jouir, avait repoussé les limites de sa souplesse, déboîter son épaule pour la remettre, mordu à nouveau son corps, léché son sang, pilonner sans pitié aucune sa boîte magique puis sa bouche. Le blond avait dit stop après celle-ci, épuisé et dans un état second.

Le sabreur lui avait mît une cigarette dans la bouche et l'avait allumé en ricanant. Pour rien au monde le prêtre aurait accepté de ne pas frapper cet enflure.

\- Un jour tu vas me tuer.

\- Oh ne te plains pas, tu as adoré.

\- Hmm... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fais au dernier round ?! Tu aurais pu me tuer !

\- De plaisir.

\- Bon, je l'admets, c'est une belle mort.

\- Tu vois. Et puis, n'appelons nous pas l'orgasme la petite mort ?

\- Tais-toi, t'as l'air encore plus bête que d'habitude quand tu dis ça.

Ils rirent et se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- On est vraiment un beau couple tu ne trouves pas Marimo ?

\- En effet.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Impatients de s'endormir puis Zoro se rappela qu'il devait dire quelque chose à son blond, raison pour laquelle il était venu mais il avait oublié en le trouvant endormi. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? S'il avait oublié c'est que ça ne devait pas être si important que ça.

Le français lui monta dessus, glissa ses mains sous leur oreiller en nichant son visage dans le cou musclé du vert mais retira très vite ses mains pour aller les poser contre les autres. Quant à l'allemand, il fit passer sa mimine dans le dos nu du blond, caressant de temps en temps avec le pouce la chute de ses reins.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai parlé de Vivi ? Demanda t-il.

\- Tu as un don pour briser l'ambiance, mais puisque tu es lancé, parles.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Pas le moins du monde crétin.

\- Elle m'a demandé de te tuer.

\- Et ? Tu vas le faire ?

\- Non. Mais je sens que je vais avoir de sérieux problèmes de couple en rentrant.

\- Oui, sûrement.

\- Mais bon, on réglera ça sur l'oreiller comme d'habitude, hehehehe.

\- Pauvre con.

Sanji se leva et se rhabilla pour partir en boitant sous le regard incrédule du vert qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce qu'il pouvait être compliqué. Il s'endormit et rêva de la bataille.

Quant au blond, il était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était couché de mauvais poil avec pour seul désir celui de couler la langue et émasculer cet idiot de roi de pacotille.

Le lendemain fut principalement constitué d'engueulades entre eux deux, des bousculades, changer de nouveau les plans d'attaques et s'empiffrer. Zoro et Sanji faisaient désormais chambres séparées depuis que l'abruti vert avait eut la délicatesse d'exprimer son souhait de retrouver son épouse pour pouvoir la besogner, ce qui avait bien évidemment vexé et blessé le prêtre dans son amour propre. Il était tout à fait conscient du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la vie de quelqu'un et le forcer à quitter tout ce qu'il avait, encore moins une épouse lorsqu'ils avaient été unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le désirait pas de toute son âme. Il était jaloux de cette femme qui même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, avait toute l'attention de son amant. Ce n'était pas juste. Qu'avait-elle de plus cette pimbêche en robe de soie ? À part une paire de seins, il ne comprenait pas. Et puis ce n'était pas son problème, son corps manquera bien à l'autre idiot au bout d'un moment.

Il se coucha le soir venu dans son ancienne chambre en grognant, mécontent.

Les trois jours qui précédèrent l'attaque fatidique, la situation entre Zoro et Sanji ne fit qu'empirer. Le vert n'ayant toujours pas compris la raison de la colère du prêtre, l'avait délaissé sans se préoccuper des signaux que lui envoyait le cuisinier. D'ailleurs, contrairement à tout l'équipage, il avait été mît au riz blanc et à l'eau. La cuisine était tout le temps fermé et le prêtre s'arrangeait pour changer les horaires des repas pour que le sabreur ne puisse pas récupérer de quelconques aliments supplémentaires. Cela agaçait le roi mais il ne disait rien.

Puis vint le tour des affaires cachées, des insultes et des coups pour finir par une très forte dispute qui aboutit à un Sanji jeté par dessus bord. Au final, le blond avait nagé jusqu'au bateau d'Usopp et était allé s'enfermer chez le Longnez à qui il montra une affection débordante dès que le souverain passait. Ce dernier feignait de ne pas voir les actions de son amant, restait calme extérieurement mais ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, attraper ce sale petit merdeux par les cheveux et le tirer jusqu'à sa grotte pour le punir en bonne et due forme.

Le dernier jour, le souverain qui avait atteint les limites de sa patience, avait chopé le français par les jambes et l'avait littéralement traîné jusque dans la cuisine où ils s'étaient tout deux enfermés. Il l'avait ensuite plaqué contre le plan de travail en le tenant par le cou et les cheveux pour le maintenir immobile.

\- C'est quoi ton problème sourcil en vrille ?

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à trouver ? C'était pourtant évident non, mais visiblement ta cervelle d'oiseau n'est même pas capable de faire un simple effort de réflexion !

\- Tu es jaloux.

\- Bravo ! Quel génie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À TON AVIS ?

\- Ben je ne vois pas. Il n'y a que toi.

\- Et ta femme elle n'existe pas ?

\- Ah, elle. Tu dois comprendre que je suis marié avec elle et que par conséquent, elle passera toujours avant toi et c'est normal. Elle était là avant, c'est une femme et nous avons un lien plus fort qu'une relation naissante et qui soyons réalistes n'aboutira à rien.

\- Tu es encore plus nul que ce que je pensais lorsqu'il s'agit de récupérer les gens. Lâche moi.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Laisse moi partir.

\- Non.

\- Je veux partir.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

\- Fiche moi la paix.

\- Reste ?

\- Tu es stupide. Je te déteste.

\- Je sais.

Zoro se laissa tomber sur le blond pour le bloquer. Il espérait que ce dernier lui parle, même si c'était pour l'insulter mais ce dernier se taisait. Les mots du souverain avaient été blessants et cruels pour le français qui préférait se noyer dans ses illusions plutôt que de faire face au marteau de la réalité. Il était comme un enfant dans son monde, il ne fallait pas l'en sortir. Le cuisinier s'extirpa de l'étreinte pesante et bascula de l'autre côté du plan de travail. Il alluma une cigarette qu'il avait sorti de la poche de sa soutane et détourna le regard en aspirant la fumée.

\- Je vais me battre avec toi mais après tu ne me reverras plus. Dit-il. Je veux que tu me fiches la paix jusqu'à demain, je ne veux pas te voir, ni t'entendre, ni avoir conscience que tu es là. Je demanderais aux autres cuisiniers de te faire à manger.

Il s'en alla ensuite vers la porte, laissant le roi seul et décontenancé. Est-ce qu'ils venaient de rompre ?

* * *

 **Et bien voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! (ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît, je sais que j'ai été vilain ;-;) Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dimanche ou lundi, tout dépend de mon emploi du temps ! Je vous dis donc à bientôt, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et à la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 -

Le lendemain de la "rupture", ils posaient le pied sur les terres de Mihawk. L'atmosphère était électrique. Beaucoup étaient stressés à l'idée de combattre pour la première fois un ennemi aussi puissant, d'autres étaient détendus car ils varient l'habitude et il y avait Zoro et Sanji qui eux, n'étaient que colère et déception. Ils ne demandaient rien d'autre que de se lâcher. Ils se repartirent conformément au premier plan, le roi ayant ordonné que l'on s'y réfère pour éviter une trahison quelconque et conserver l'effet de surprise. Ils s'étaient donc tous mis en position, prêts à attaquer.

Les premiers à attaquer furent donc le français et l'allemand. Ils balancèrent plusieurs pierres enflammées puis balancèrent leurs soldats à l'intérieur pour une attaque plus efficace. Sanji propulsa le vert à l'intérieur avant de se lancer lui même en ordonnant que l'on continue de tirer sans interruption quelconque et qu'on continue à alimenter les catapultes en pierre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le roi et le prêtre se séparèrent après s'être lancé un regard haineux. Zoro attaqua l'intérieur démolissant à moitié les lieux tandis que Sanji détruisait les troupes qui gardait l'extérieur et les tours avec une aisance étonnante. Il ne voulait pas perdre trop de temps et fuir le plus rapidement possible. Il ferait son travail et s'en irait après avoir volé quelques trésors. Il fut ensuite rejoint par la deuxième équipe qui eux aussi se séparèrent, laissant Kidd partir et Usopp rester à ses côtés.

En une demi-heure, Usopp et Sanji avaient nettoyé le gros des troupes, le reste s'était enfui dans le pays mais avaient tous été cueilli par les escouades de la furie verte qui détruisait tout ce qui croisait son chemin à l'aide d'une furie rousse. Ils furent dans la salle du trône à une vitesse étonnante qui les intrigua un court instant, mais Kidd et Zoro n'étant pas des flèches, ils abandonnèrent bien vite leurs réflexions et foncèrent dans le tas.

La salle du trône était magnifique mais à la fois très morbide. Gigantesque, les murs recouverts des corps sans vie des tributs que le royaume du vert avait du payé, figés dans l'horreur de leurs morts. Cela dut le don d'enragés un peu plus le souverain. Au fond, au milieu de la pièce, trônaient un gigantesque cercueil à côté duquel se trouvait une jeune femme complètement affolée. Ses cheveux roses virevoltaient autour de ses épaules frêles, sa robe rose en lambeau et ses joues tuméfiées indiquaient un combat frais.

Kidd se rua sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur, la faisant hurler et vociférer un nombre d'insultes incalculables. Le blond et Usopp arrivèrent par le grand vitrail qu'ils brisèrent sans regret. Le français poussa son ami au long nez jusqu'au roi puis reparti vers le Roux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devrait peut-être faire preuve d'un peu plus de douceur. Le général reposa la jeune femme qui fut prise ensuite par Sanji, ce dernier alla l'asseoir sur un trône, caressant ses cheveux en bataille pour les ordonner un minimum.

\- Ça va mademoiselle, ils ne vous ont pas trop brutalisée ? Demanda t-il en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Ce goujat m'a plaquée contre le mur sans que je n'ai pu m'exprimer, et l'espèce d'algue n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

\- Ne faites pas attention à ce truc difforme derrière moi, il ne connaît rien des bonnes manières et le savoir vivre est une notion abstraite pour cet homme de mauvaise vie.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini de m'insulter Sanji ? Questionna Zoro, réellement agacé par le comportement du blond.

\- Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Rétorqua t-il froidement. Mademoiselle, expliquez moi quel est le problème que vous rencontrez et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aidez.

\- Tu travailles encore pour moi Sourcil ! Clama le vert.

\- Figure toi que non. Ce château est à toi, l'île aussi puisque le propriétaire de cette dernière n'est visiblement plus ici et n'a rien fait pour défendre son château. Alors tu m'excusera, mais je considère que mon travail à tes côtés est fini.

\- Tu seras à moitié payé.

\- Peu importe, tant que je suis loin de toi. Enfin bref, donc mademoiselle, expliquez moi quel est le problème que vous rencontrez.

\- Je suis la gardienne du corps de mon roi Mihawk. Mais malheureusement, une traîtresse est venue voler le corps ce matin avant l'arrivée de l'armée de l'autre abruti derrière vous. Je souhaite que vous le retrouviez mais je n'ai malheureusement plus rien à part mon corps. Cela fera t-il l'affaire ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- MON DIEU. Hurla le souverain. Va régler tes affaires ailleurs ! Est-ce que c'est le moment de te trouver un nouveau contrat ?!

\- Alors le marché est conclut monsieur...

\- Sanji. Et puis-je vous demandez quel est votre petit nom ma muse ?

\- Perona.

\- Que c'est joli !

\- Merci, bafouilla t-elle en rougissant.

\- Je logerai dans une auberge du coin, m'en conseillez vous en un ?

\- Celle du cheval bien nourri, ils font de délicieux onglets de bœuf.

\- Parfait, merci beaucoup.

Le blond la laissa et s'en alla en bousculant le souverain. Il se dirigea en courant jusqu'à la salle des trésors, l'ayant remarquée un peu avant. Il défonça la porte, sortit de sous sa soutane un sac à patate qu'il rempli de pièces et de bijoux dont plusieurs couronnes pour sa collection personnelle. Il s'enfuit ensuite comme un voleur à travers les souterrains du château. Le français trouva une pièce où il était sûr qu'on ne le trouverait pas et s'y enferma en la barricadant.

Il alla s'allonger contre le mur, complètement démoralisé. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de jouer la carte du "je te hais et je le montre connard" avec le vert mais cet abruti l'avait cherché. Il ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute mais il lui manquait déjà et c'était agaçant, trop agaçant. Il voulait qu'ils s'embrassent de nouveau, s'enlace, s'étreignent sensuellement dans des draps remplis de leurs odeurs. Et il savait que le souverain désirait la même chose que lui. Mais tout deux étaient têtus, surtout Sanji qui mettait un point d'honneur à ce que son ex-amant s'excuse avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce même espérer le récupérer. Et le roi était un abruti, ce n'était plus un secret depuis le temps. Il était tombé amoureux d'un idiot qui avait un très sérieux problème de tact.

Cela n'avait pas été utile de lui rappeler que leur relation en pouvait que se heurter au mur de la réalité, il en était plus que conscient et pourtant, il voulait tout de même essayer, leur donner une chance de pouvoir s'aimer même si c'était dans le secret. Il n'avait juste pas supporter le fait que cette espèce d'algue lui dise qu'il passerait après l'autre pimbêche.

Un long soupir de dépit s'échappa de ses lèvres, son souffle brûlant sortant sous forme de fumée de ses lèvres. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid et que l'adrénaline lui avait donné l'illusion d'être au chaud. Il frissonna et se recroquevilla. Puis, sur son corps, il sentit passer deux mains qui glissèrent de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches, l'étreignait de façon douceureuse tandis que leur propriétaire rependait de l'air chaud tout contre sa nuque, le faisant se tendre.

Le français ne souhaitait pas quitter cette soudaine chaleur très agréable. Il se sentait chez lui entre ces bras musclés. Il se tourna tout de même pour connaître le propriétaire et dut assez surprit en découvrant son identité.

\- Law ?!  
\- Chut, ils vont t'entendre et je ne veux qu'on soit découverts ici.

Il se tut et se détendit entre les bras du brun. Il ferma les yeux, appuya sa caboche contre l'épaule de Traflagar, tenta de s'endormir mais fut réveiller par son lit humain quand ce dernier fut sûr qu'on ne viendrait pas les débusquer maintenant.

\- Tu as raté le passage du roi furieux qui hurlait presque des insultes à ton égard en te cherchant, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, mais ce doit être assez grave pour qu'il se mette dans cet état.

\- Disons que je l'ai quelque peu provoqué mais il le méritait amplement pour ma défense. Il a prononcé des mots qu'il n'aurait pas dut dire.

\- Oh je comprends, je suis un peu dans la même situation.

\- Avec cette espèce d'algue sur pattes ?!

\- Non, la boule de poils orange-rouge qui traîne avec.

\- Hun Hun.

Ils se fixèrent silencieusement puis Sanji abandonna la partie, préférant se recoucher contre l'épaule de Law. Ce dernier afficha une grimace de dégout puis reprit une expression neutre, trouvant finalement la sensation agréable. Ils restèrent dans cette posture un long moment, réfléchissant pour le brun et dormant pour le blond. Finalement le médecin déplaça Sanji, ayant perdu son confort dans cette posture. Il entendit le roi repasser, toujours aussi furieux et se demanda bien quelle en était la raison.

En parlant du souverain, ce dernier était dans tout ces états. Il courrait partout et avait envoyé les soldats à la recherche du cuisinier. Il regrettait maintenant le départ de ce français joyeux et qui était bien entiché de lui. Bien sûr, il ne s'excusera pas de lui avoir fait bouffer la vérité, il ne s'excusait que très rarement ou alors uniquement pour sa femme mais cela allait changer lorsqu'il allait rentrer. Elle allait se prendre une sacrée torgnolle.

Il ouvrit presque toutes les portes qui lui passaient sous la main mais comme il les refermait après être passé, et que son sens de l'orientation laissait à désirer, il trouvait toujours un moyen d'oublier par quelle porte il était passé. Frustré et énervé de fouiller le château sans débusquer ce satané prêtre. Il jura un bon nombre de fois puis décida d'aller fouiller sur les chemins. Après tout, cet idiot avait parlé d'aller loger dans une auberge.

L'algue courut jusqu'à l'auberge mais n'y trouva rien ni personne. Il décida donc d'attendre, sourcils froncés, bras croisés et l'œil menaçant le blond. Il n'allait pas attendre si longtemps puisque Law et Sanji qui venait de se réveiller, avait décider de se mettre en route pour l'auberge qu'avait conseillé Perona. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tut deux vêtus de longues capes noires en fourrure, ils furent surpris par le manque flagrant de qualité qui régnait dans ce lieu. Les murs étaient délabrés, la cuisine étaient visiblement pitoyables, même la femme au comptoir qui lorgnait sur les tapisseries à moitié décousues n'était pas de première fraîcheur. Mais ils s'en accommodèrent, pressés de trouver le repos. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir et Law demanda une chambre pour deux. La rouquine s'empourpra en croisant son regard et baissa les yeux sur la parodie grotesque d'un cahier de notes plus vide qu'autre chose. Elle ne savait pas écrire et lire, c'était plus qu'évident. Elle leur tendit une clé au hasard et leur indiqua l'étage du haut. Ils s'y rendirent sans cacher leur empressement qui dut être mal interprété vu le regard que lança la rousse à Sanji.

Zoro était toujours assit à sa table et attendait toujours, endormi. Il n'avait donc pas vu son amant passé ce qui ne signifiait pas que son amant ne l'avait pas vu. D'où une vélocité accrue lors de son déplacement entrée-chambre. Le médecin suivit le pas sans rechigner une seule fois.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur lieu de vie provisoire, ils ne cachèrent pas leur déception. Un lit deux places qui semblaient plus inconfortable et froid que de la pierre, avec pour seules sources de lumière une lampe à huile et une fenêtre aussi étroite qu'une meurtrière. Le tapis était couvert de tâches diverses dont aucun d'eux ne souhaitait connaître la provenance, les meubles étaient usés, à moitié brisés mais dieu merci, les termines n'étaient pas passés par là. Le prêtre s'étendit sur le lit, déboutonnant le haut de sa soutane pour pouvoir sentir l'air frais qui passait sous la porte onduler contre son corps et s'installer dans ses vêtements. Son compagnon de route l'observa faire, plutôt curieux et intrigué par le comportement plus atypique qu'autre chose de ce jeune prêtre. Il ne se plaignait d'ailleurs pas de ces actes étranges, non, il avait actuellement grâce à eux une vue imprenable sur le corps du cuisinier français qui n'était pas déplaisante du tout.

\- Dis moi Sanji, puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu as déjà eu des rapports sexuels ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Contentes toi de répondre.

\- Oui.

\- Avec le roi ?

\- Je ne répondrais pas. Tu as déjà bien trop fouiné. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie.

\- Je suis un homme, j'ai des besoins, nous allons voyager ensemble alors je voulais savoir si ton cul était disponible, c'est tout.

\- Au moins c'est clair.

\- Alors, tu es disponible ? Je ne risque plus de me prendre un sabre dans le dos ?

Le brun s'avança, posa un genoux sur le bord du lit à baldaquin, glissant une main dans la soutane pour tenter de l'enlever. Le français sourit, attrapa la main du brun et la retira de son habit religieux. Il quitta la couche pour se lever en refermant les boutons de son vêtement.

\- J'ai été séduit une fois, pas deux. Désolé.

\- Tsk. Fais moi signe quand tu auras perdu espoir. Idiot.

\- Pas de soucis.

Il revêtit sa cape et sortit de la pièce miteuse pour aller s'installer dans la salle commune, souhaitant étudier le livre que lui avait prêté le souverain en attendant la jeune péronnelle alias sa nouvelle cliente. Il s'assit en bout de table, derrière le stupide roi après avoir déposer un discret baiser sur son front, certain qu'on ne l'avait pas vu et que cet ours dormait à poing fermés.

Il ouvrit le livre de magie et s'y plongea, dévorant les paragraphes en apprenant les formules, retenant leurs actes et celles qui pourraient lui être utile. Un prêtre qui étudiait la magie, l'on aura décidément tout vu. Durant deux longues heures il étudia, tournant pages après pages. Il était absorbé par la lecture et ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. Il voulait savoir plus, connaître plus, apprendre plus, s'élever un peu plus au-dessus de cette noblesse inutile et dérisoire, s'approcher un peu plus du savoir de dieu.

Scotché à son bouquin, le français ne vit pas le roi qui s'était réveillé entre-temps s'approcher et lui asséner un coup de poing dans la tempe, lui causant une inconscience temporaire. Le vert reprit le livre qu'il glissa dans la sacoche du blondin, alla demander une chambre sous les yeux estomaqués de la jeune rouquine du comptoir qui lui tendit en tremblant la clé. D'un pas pressé et lourd, il rejoignit la pièce qui lui avait été attribué, sa princesse dans ses bras. Il ferma derrière lui une fois à l'intérieur, jeta son paquet sur le lit poisseux. Il attrapa un morceau de drap qu'il déchira pour s'en servir de lien, attachant les poignets aux mollets du prêtre pour être sûr qu'il ne tente pas de s'enfuir. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il s'autorisa quelques minutes de repos en s'allongeant aux côtés de l'endormi. Il le fixait en se rappelant qu'il ne l'avait quasiment jamais vu dormir et que ce spectacle était assez plaisant. Sanji était incroyablement paisible lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Morphée. Ses sourcils habituellement froncés par l'agacement perpétuel qu'il ressentait, il était rare de le voir avec un air apaisé et calme; il avait la bouche entrouverte, un filet de bave s'en écoulant et ses mains tremblaient légèrement dans son sommeil, c'était un tic nerveux qu'il avait, des soubresauts qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il avait rejoins le pays des rêves.

Zoro ne bougea pas en attendant patiemment que la marmotte dorée daigne s'éveiller. Il hésitait. Pouvait-il se permettre de passer son bras sur le dos de son compagnon, ou devait-elle rester là sans rien faire ? Suicidaire, il glissa son bras sur les fesses rebondies du prêtre qui grogna en les remuant pour essayer de les libérer de l'emprise de cette main qui n'était pas la bienvenue en cet endroit intime.

\- Law putain, j'ai dis non, n'insiste pas. Marmonna le cuisinier, grognon.

Le souverain retira immédiatement sa main, comme brûlé par les paroles murmurées par son ancien amant. Il ne se serait pas jeté dans les bras d'un autre homme aussi vite tout de même ! Impossible. Puis il avait dit qu'il avait refusé les avances de ce gringalet de déserteur.

À moitié rassuré, il réinstalla son bras dans la chute de reins du blondin et attendit patiemment, attendit tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir. Cela permit au français qui était réveillé depuis déjà un petit moment d'ouvrir les yeux et de poser un regard plein de mépris à la bête verte à ses côtés. Il défit ses liens avec une étonnante facilité bien que ce n'était pas difficile de défaire un tissus, même bien serré. Il se déplaça le plus doucement possible mais ce geste réveilla tout de même le roi qui ne se retint pour presser avec force la peau entre ses doigts, arrachant un feulement de douleur en provenance du français qui se mordait violemment les lèvres.

\- Et bien alors mon père, on file à l'anglaise ? S'écria d'un ton enjoué le roi.

\- Tu me paieras ça un jour Roronoa.

\- Ça t'apprendras à tenter de t'évader.

\- Laisse au moins l'amertume et le dégoût s'estomper avant d'essayer de me récupérer. Abruti.

\- Ou alors nous pourrions discuter comme des adultes matures.

\- Ou je pourrais te foutre mon poing dans la gueule et partir.

\- Ou nous pourrions baiser dans ce lit.

\- Essaie au moins de rendre la chose attrayante s'il te plaît.

\- Ou, je pourrais te prendre avec passion durant des heures et te faire hurler toutes les prières que tu connais dans toutes les langues que tu connais grâce à mes mains et mon quatrième sabre.

\- C'est mieux messire, mais ma réponse reste non. Laisse moi partir maintenant nom d'un chien.

Peu désireux de se montrer ne serait-ce qu'un chouilla obéissant, il vint se placer par dessus le blond, collant son manche entre ses fesses de manière peu classe ce qui eu le mérite de faire grogner le cuisinier. M

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne désires que mon cul.

\- Mais n'importe quoi !

\- Prouve le.

Le vert ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se mît donc à toucher à l'aide de son index tout le corps du blond, des jambes jusqu'à la tête.

\- J'aime tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Car tu es un tout.

\- Bien. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Je retourne chez Law et tu as intérêt à nous foutre la paix.

Sur ces paroles il se leva et quitta la pièce sous le regard médusé du vert qui ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qu'il arrivait à Sanji qui était décidé à faire la gueule pour un bon moment. Le blond se précipita jusque dans la salle commune où il récupéra son grimoire et retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Law. Le brun était déjà dans le lit, dormant à poing fermés. En plein après-midi. Il soupira et se déshabilla pour aller s'étendre dans la couche à son tour. Il se glissa timidement sous la couette, posant sa tête sur les oreillers plus moelleux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Un bras passa autour de ses hanches et un dos se colla contre le sien, il ne dit rien, ce contact était plaisant. Au contraire même, il approfondit le contact en se tournant vers Law, nichant son visage dans le cou du médecin qui ne broncha pas.

Ils restèrent donc enlacés tout le long de la nuit, changeant de positions tout en restant collés. Ces deux âmes en peine ne souhaitant que garder l'affection qui leur était offerte.

Pendant ce temps, le souverain était retourné bredouille sur son navire, la rage au ventre, la jalousie lui pinçant le cœur et l'amertume dans la bouche. Il n'avait pas réussi à ramener son homme, qui devait en ce moment même selon lui, faire la bête à deux dos avec le médecin fugitif. D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'arrêter ce dernier. Peut-être aurait-il dût le récupérer pour qu'il soit jugé ? Tant pis, il ne voulait pas y retourner au risque de trouver son blond dans les bras d'un autre. Ça il ne le supporterait pas.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre où se trouvait encore quelques affaires appartenant au français. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas repassé par le bateau. Le vert se vautra dans les draps et se laissa aller, fatigué. Il pensa longuement à Sanji et sa cuisine et son odeur et son cul. Et puis zut ! Il avait Vivi lui, tant pis pour le blond ! Si ils ne se remettaient pas ensemble, lui n'y perdait rien contrairement à son ex-amant car lui était seul. À moins qu'ils ne se soit mît avec Law mais il avait tout de même un doute.

De toute manière, il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, demain il rentrerait chez lui, il retrouverait sa femme, son royaume et sa joie. Il avait vaincu, il était le souverain suprême désormais, alors ce n'était pas un simple prêtre qui allait l'emmerder.

Requinqué, il ordonna que l'on se prépare à repartir, qu'on aille chercher ses hommes et que l'on se dépêche car il souhaitait partir au plus vite. Bien entendu, Sanji et Law manquaient à l'appel. Quelques heures après l'annonce, ils avaient presque tous quitter le pays, à l'exception de plusieurs escouades et d'un gouverneur qui s'occuperaient de sa nouvelle conquête le temps qu'il règle les problèmes administratifs.

Durant tout le trajet qui dura près de trois semaines, il resta enfermé dans sa chambre et ordonnait qu'on lui amène ses repas, qu'on lui fiche la paix et surtout que l'on se dépêche. Il sentait un mal dans sa poitrine sans en connaître la raison. Ah. Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver sa femme.

Ils atteignirent le pays de Zoro en une petite semaine où on ne vit pas trace du souverain qui s'était enfermé, la flotte était silencieuse et morne, la bonne humeur n'avait pas sa place. Malgré la victoire écrasante, on ne souriait pas, on ne riait pas, on se contentait d'exécuter les tâches qui nous était attribuée sans dire mot. Quelques murmures s'échangeaient de temps à autre, mais ils furent rares et courts. Lorsque les soldats, fiers, atteignirent la terre, presque tous retrouvèrent leur bonne humeur. Les cris fusèrent dans les airs tandis que les hommes se précipitèrent vers leurs familles qui les attendaient avec impatience. Ce fut embrassade sur embrassade, on échangea des baisers, des mots doux, des larmes de joies et tout le monde fut invité pour le grand banquet de la fin de semaine, censé être le symbole de ce combat aisément remporté.

Deux ombres profitèrent de cet élan de joie et d'agitation pour tenter de s'éclipser, déguisées pour paraître plus discrètes. Elles se déplacèrent aisément à travers la foule, se dirigeant jusqu'au château où elles furent accueillies par les soldats restants qui heureusement, ne les reconnurent pas. Ces deux ombres s'engouffrèrent dans les sous-terrains, rejoignant une des chambres bien souvent délaissée. Ils s'y installèrent, ôtèrent leurs vêtements et se sourirent.

\- On a réussi Traffy.

\- En effet. J'ai faim.

\- Je ne peux pas m'introduire dans les cuisines, sinon tu te doutes bien que je nous aurais déjà préparé quelque chose.

\- Je sais. Allons nous laver, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas profité d'un bain.

\- D'accord.

Tout deux échangèrent un regard, enfilèrent leurs capuchons et s'en allèrent pour les bains. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement, s'y déshabillant avec la même vélocité, ils se précipitèrent ensuite dans l'eau chaude et poussèrent un soupir de satisfaction. Sanji s'immergea entièrement et alla se placer dans un coin isolé où il fut rejoint par le brun qui l'enlaça par derrière en embrassant l'oreille du blond.

\- Law. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis ?

\- Allez, tu ne vas pas mourir parce que tu me donnes un baiser ou une nuit, si ?

\- N'insiste pas.

\- Laisse toi faire.

\- Law.

Le brun attrapa les deux poignets du français, les coinçant dans son dos tout en attrapant son menton de l'autre main pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient devenus proches durant le long voyage en bateau et Law n'avait cessé de lui faire des avances plus qu'explicites qui n'avaient rencontré que des refus, mais cette fois Sanji était épuisé. Il avait très peu dormi de peur d'être attaqué pendant la nuit par les mains baladeuses de l'autre. Il rêvait de tranquillité, qu'on lui fiche la paix et de sommeil, d'être dans un état où il ne serait conscient de rien, où il serait finalement bien car il vivait mal sa séparation avec l'algue sur pattes. Alors il se laissa embrasser même si il n'en avait pas envie. Il apprécia le contact mais ne dis rien à ce propos. Il se détourna juste et s'éloigna de Law qui affichait un grand sourire.

\- T'es content ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Je veux beaucoup plus, et je l'obtiendrais.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Le médecin s'éloigna en ricanant et le cuisinier l'imita pour partir dans la direction opposée. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole durant toute la durée de leur baignade. Finalement, le blond se mît à somnoler dans son coin tandis que l'autre s'occupait de sa toilette personnelle, son sourire satisfait refusant de s'effacer.

Pendant ce temps là, le roi s'entraînait avec Kidd, tout deux ne retenant pas leurs coups dans le but de vider leur rage et leur frustration. Zoro s'était fait giflé et insulté par son épouse qui l'avait jeté hors de la chambre, en larmes. Il avait vu Sairen et Nami entrer dans sa chambre plus tard. Furibond, il voulut aller voir Sanji pour se calmer mais se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé sur l'île de Mihawk après qu'ils se soient séparés. À l'heure qu'il était, il devait être avec l'autre péronnelle entrain de lui conter fleurette sur les chemins. Il avait poussé un cri de rage et était allé dans la salle d'entraînement pour suer un peu. Kidd l'avait rejoint, lui aussi frustré d'avoir été abandonné par sa brunette et par la disparition de Law. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés et se battaient depuis des heures, suant des litres.

Un peu plus tard ils décidèrent de se rendre au bain. Le français y était toujours mais Law était rentré dans leur chambre. Le blond était appuyé sur les pierres, endormi. Ses bras étaient repliés sur lui même, il n'était pas énormément confortable mais ça lui convenait pour dormir après avoir passer une semaine à dormir à même le sol. Bien entendu, il fut immédiatement repéré par l'algue sur pattes qui se rua sur la tête blonde pour vérifier que c'était bien lui. Il retint un sourire et le souleva. Trop heureux de sa découverte, il quitta les bains sans un mot pour son ami et alla dans sa seconde chambre, y déposant le blondin. Il l'affubla d'un peignoir et l'installez sous la couette.

Il se mît alors à réfléchir. La dernière fois, il avait tenté de le pervertir et y était allé un peu trop fort, ça n'avait pas marché. Peut-être que cette fois, il fallait changé de tactique. Il ordonna qu'on lui apporte des œufs au plat, du bouillon de poule et de l'eau avec un croissant, il alla également acheté un crucifix et un chapelet, en ébène et argent massif, puis il se dépêcha d'aller faire coudre une nouvelle soutane, moulant le haut du corps et volant au vent à partir du bassin, et au final il tenta d'écrire une piètre lettre d'excuse. Il avait l'impression de devoir reconquérir Vivi et c'était on ne peut plus désagréable, mais en même temps, il espérait que ça ferait plaisir au blond, son sourire lui manquait. Rien que ça, il savait que ses efforts en valait la peine.

Le souverain rentra au château plus tard, récupérant la nourriture qu'il posa sur la table de chevet près du lit à baldaquin. Il déposa les cadeaux sur une chaise près du lit et s'installant dans une autre, prenant la main du français dans la sienne. Elles étaient étonnement douces.

Sanji émergea lentement, clignant des yeux. Il sentit qu'il était au chaud, confortable et qu'on lui tenait la main, il apprécia se contact et resserra sa main contre celle de l'autre. Il aperçu une touffe verte mais n'y prêta pas réellement attention, encore dans les bras de Morphée. Zoro se pencha donc sur le blondin et l'embrasse sur l'oreille, causant le réveil quasi-immédiat de ce dernier qui, les joues rouges, le fixa avec de grands yeux.

\- Où suis-je ? Demanda t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Dans ma chambre.

\- Comment ?

\- Vivi m'a expulsé de la chambre. J'ai des cadeaux pour toi.

Il les lui tendit en observant le français qui les déballait avec un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire. Le cuisinier lui lança un regard joyeux et se retint de sauter au cou du souverain.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, je devais bien me faire pardonner, j'ai été trop dur et cruel avec toi.

Le prêtre lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre sur le lit et il s'allongea près de lui. Le blond se baissa et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de venir se lover contre la tunique rouge en cuir du souverain. Ce dernier portait un pantalon en cuir, une longue veste carmin en cuir qui était boutonnée jusqu'au haut du cou. Il avait enlevé ses bottes en cuir noir et son chapeau noir.

\- J'aime comment tu es vêtu. Dit Sanji.

\- Merci.

La main baladeuse du roi alla se perdre dans les cheveux doux du blond qu'il embrassa sur le front. Ce dernier se saisit de la chevelure verdâtre, pressa ses lèvres contre celle de l'allemand et entrecroisa ses jambes avec celle de ce dernier. Zoro attrapa d'une main le menton du blond pour approfondir le baiser tandis que de l'autre il écartait un peu plus les cuisses de son partenaire. Il se glissa entre celles-ci et ondula du bassin, faisant gémir le prêtre. Brusquement, il immobilisa le visage de son partenaire, attrapant sa langue à l'aide de ses dents avant de s'engouffrer dans l'antre humide qu'était la bouche du prêtre. Le vert mît son partenaire sur le dos pendant qu'il redécouvrait à l'aide de ses mains le corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser de cette façon sans pour autant aller plus loin, jusqu'à-ce qu'ils soient tout deux repus. Puis finalement ils se séparèrent pour mieux s'enlacer de nouveau.

\- Comment tu as fais pour revenir ici aussi vite ? Demanda le souverain.

\- J'étais dans ton bateau. Dans la cale avec Law. On a assommé deux officiers pour sortir incognito.

\- Tu es très malin. Tu as réussi à passer entre les filets, comme une anguille.

\- Et tu adores les anguilles. Un jour je t'en servirais une. Répondit-il en glissant son index contre la lèvre inférieure de son amant.

\- J'espère qu'elle sera aussi appétissante que son cuisinier.

\- N'en doute pas.

\- Je dois te laisser, je ne suis pas censé être ici, j'ai à faire.

\- Reviendras tu ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est ma chambre après tout.

\- Tu ne dors plus avec ton épouse ?

\- Elle m'a foutu à la porte. Je pense qu'elle est au courant pour nous.

\- Tant pis. Je vais essayer de trouver une église dans laquelle je pourrais prononcer des offices.

\- Bonne idée.

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement une dernière fois puis le roi quitta son amant pour les tâches royales qui l'incombait. Le blond, une fois seul, mangea tranquillement son petit déjeuner, se lava puis enfila sa soutane neuve, sa capeline, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, fit passer le chapelet autour de son cou, fourra le crucifix dans une sacoche qui traînait parterre, enfila un manteau en cuir carmin et fourré avec de la laine de mouton, mît des lunettes rondes et s'en alla vers la cité pour trouver une église qui voudrait bien de lui.

Cela lui fit du bien de pouvoir se montrer au grand jour, on le saluait dans la rue, les gardes lui tapaient même dans le dos maintenant en le suppliant presque de venir faire la cuisine chez eux. Il se dit que faire la cuisine près de l'église après la messe et pour tous pourrait être une bonne idée. Oui, ceci devait définitivement être une bonne journée. Il croisa Nami, Sairen et Vivi qui discutait plus ou moins joyeusement, il ne les salua bien qu'il sût qu'elles l'avaient reconnu vu les cris étouffés des demoiselles. Il put même entendre un petit crissement de dents de la part de l'épouse du roi qui avait dut reconnaître la veste de son bien aimé. Il retint un rire et pénétra dans l'église qui se trouvait à sa droite. Un veux curé l'accueillit, souriant et ils acceptèrent de ce partager les messes ainsi que d'organiser une soupe populaire. Sanji devait s'occuper du lundi, du mercredi, du jeudi et du vendredi. Il donnerait l'ostie, aiderait à entretenir l'église et s'occuperait des chevaliers. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il rentra dans son nouveau chez lui sous les yeux colériques des femmes du château qui n'avait visiblement pas le droit à ce genre de privilège. Il se dénuda entièrement pour se vautrer entièrement dans les draps par la suite. Zoro vint le rejoindre plus tard et se coucha près de lui après avoir imité le prêtre dans ses gestes. Ils se serrèrent et s'endormirent après un tendre baiser.

Pendant ce temps, Law cherchait Sanji en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas se faire prendre. Il était inquiet mais sans plus, le blond était un grand garçon.

En même temps, une réunion comprenant Vivi, Nami et Sairen se déroulait dans la chambre royale. Elles étaient toutes trois assises sur le lit à baldaquin aux tons verts, une tasse de thé entre les mains, entourant un plateau rempli de diverses coûteuses pâtisseries. Elles affichaient un air grave et colérique en restituant peu à peu les pièces de la tapisserie qui se créait devant elles au fil du temps.

\- Nos efforts ont été vains, commença Nami.

\- Nous pensons qu'ils sont de nouveaux ensembles. Renchérit Sairen.

\- Cela demande vérification, je ne suis pas sûre que Zoro soit capable d'une telle chose... Débuta timidement Vivi.

\- Il l'a bien fait ! Plusieurs fois durant l'expédition. Nous le savions parfaitement. Rétorqua la violette.

\- Je vérifierais pour toi Vivi, je me ferais passer pour une bonne et irait servir le petit déjeuner.

\- Merci Nami ! J'ai tant besoin d'être sûre. Je vous crois quand vous me dites de telles choses, c'est pour ça qu'il ne dort plus ici d'ailleurs. Mais... Ça me ferait mal d'admettre qu'il m'a été subtilisé par un autre homme.

\- Ne crains rien, si jamais il s'avère que ton mari te trompe, je me chargerais personnellement de son cas. Dit Sairen.

\- Merci beaucoup les filles !

Elles sourirent et s'en allèrent.


	9. End

Hey. Donc voici la fin de cette histoire. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai honte de ce chapitre et du précédent. Ma motivation avait disparu, j'étais accablée par les devoirs, les notes et les problèmes et je n'avais sincèrement aucune envie de continuer cette histoire. C'est la première que je finis (Wouhou). Enfin peut importe. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, que vous allez bien et je m'excuse pour le temps de publication. Cette aventure était géniale, grâce à vous. Peut-être que je réecrirais une fin digne de ce nom un jour, mais là j'ai besoin de changement.

\- BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Nami avait tout préparé pour sa vérification. Elle avait appliqué une teinture magique sur ses cheveux, s'était fait grossir et avait enfilé une robe de bonne. Au petit matin elle s'était infiltré dans la cuisine et avait préparé le petit déjeuner puis était allé l'apporter dans la chambre du roi. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un Sanji complètement écrasé sous le poids du vert. Sa jambe velue dépassait de la couverture et bien qu'elles soient épaisses, elle put distinguer la position. Le souverain était entre les cuisses du prêtre, son visage perdu dans le cou du français dont la tête était tournée vers la direction opposée. Zoro suçotait inconsciemment la peau de son amant.

Perturbée, elle laissa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'en alla en courant. Elle devait dire à Vivi ce qu'elle avait vu. Leurs soupçons s'étaient donc avérés être des faits. Ces deux là entretenaient bien une relation secrète. Un prêtre et un roi, quelle honte. Il fallait qu'elles fassent quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble, cette relation dégoûtante devait cesser. Elle se précipita dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, ôtant le sort grâce à son antidote et fit appeler Sairen. Doucement, elle réveilla Vivi et s'assit près d'elle, ses larmes de crocodiles coulant sur ses joues. La troisième amie arriva plus tard.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais appeler si tôt Nami ?  
\- J'ai découvert ou plutôt confirmer nos soupçons. Répondit-elle sans faire attention au plainte de sa compère.  
\- Ah bon ? Dit Vivi, Lesquels ?  
\- Sanji et Zoro entretiennent bel et bien une relation amoureuse dans ton dos Vivi. Annonça la rousse.

La bleue fondit en larmes, immédiatement étreinte par ses deux amies. Elle s'y attendait mais espérait de tout cœur que ce fut faux. Sa haine pour le blond ne faisait que grandir, elle n'en voulait pas à Zoro, le pensant sous l'emprise d'un sort lancer par ce prêtre de pacotille. Il avait ensorcelé son époux pour en faire son amant ! L'avait subtilisé comme l'on subtilise une ombrelle ! La reine ne pouvait pas accepter cette situation. Elles devaient trouver un moyen intelligent de se débarrasser du français.

\- Il faut absolument que nous nous débarrassions de ce parasite qui m'a volé mon époux.  
\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord Vivi, mais soyons méthodiques. Dit Nami.  
\- Je connais une empoisonneuse très douée. Renchérit Sairen.  
\- Non, je veux qu'il souffre ! Je veux... Je veux que ce soit Zoro... Qui le tue !  
\- Rien de plus simple, un sort qui se déclenche à longue distance. Il suffit de lui faire ingurgiter une potion et nous pourrons déclencher l'hypnose de loin. J'ai appris ce sort il y a quelques années. Continua la violette.  
\- Oui... C'est parfait ! Soufflèrent la rousse et la reine.

Elles se sourirent et s'enlacèrent, fières et heureuses de leur nouvelle trouvaille.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du souverain, le réveil prenait peu à peu place entre les deux hommes. Sanji, face au contact mouillé contre son cou, fut le premier à s'éveiller dans le plus grand des calmes, ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps de son amant et il se mit à caresser son dos, tendrement. Le vert se réveilla à son tour, embrassant le torse face à lui. Il se fit glisser contre le français jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soit à même hauteur et il embrassa avec fougue l'homme sous lui.

\- Bonjour toi. Dit-il en embrassant les lèvres du blond à nouveau.  
\- Bonjour toi aussi.  
\- Tu dois vraiment sortir du lit aujourd'hui ?  
\- Pas du tout, on est mardi, et le mardi j'ai la journée de libre.  
\- Est-ce que ça signifie que j'ai toute la journée pour te faire l'amour sur tout les mètres carrés de cette chambre ? Il vola un autre baiser à son amant.  
\- Bien sûr, mais mangeons d'abord.  
\- Ton nez ne manquera jamais l'odeur des œufs au plat le matin n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Jamais.  
\- Alors mange et ensuite, je te ferais l'amour.

Ils s'installèrent donc confortablement, dévorant leur repas avant de se donner un peu de plaisir matinal. Puis tout deux se lavèrent, enfilèrent la tenue du jour précédent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Zoro devait organiser un grand banquet en l'honneur de ses cinq ans de mariage avec sa femme, mais il n'en avait absolument pas envie vu le comportement qu'avait eut cette dernière. Il demanda donc à Usopp de s'en charger à sa place et se rendit à l'Église de son amant.

Dévalant les ruelles gorgées de verdure qui se répandaient sur toute la cité, il descendit de la colline sur laquelle se trouvait son palace. Il sifflotait, saluant les habitants avec un sourire ou un signe de la main. Après moult et moult détours il parvint à se tenir devant l'église en un seul morceau. Sanji se trouvait à l'intérieur, il voulait le voir, l'embrasser. Sans doute ne l'avouerait-il jamais mais le français lui manquait déjà. Peut-être avait-il réellement trouver l'âme sœur.

« Bon dieu, que l'on m'amène un seau je vais vomir avec tout ce romantisme. »

Ajustant son accoutrement, passant une main dans sa chevelure il passa le seuil du bâtiment sacré, endroit où il n'était quasiment pas venu si ce n'est pas jamais. Les prêtres le saluèrent sans faire de révérence. Animosité non dissimulée. Il demanda poliment à l'un d'eux que l'on aille quérir l'objet de sa visite ce qui fut fait dans l'instant. Le jeune prêtre qu'il avait interpellé avait beau n'obéir qu'à son dieu, il ne pouvait guère désobéir à son élu.

Sanji arriva finalement. Dans une soutane neuve. Il lui parût aussi beau qu'au premier jour et du se retenir pour le prendre directement contre l'un des bancs. Sourires échangés, regards aguicheurs.

\- Sortons, ordonna presque Sanji.

Ils se pressèrent jusqu'à la sortie, se lançant des regards emplis d'une sensualité certaine. Une lèvre mordue par-ci, une main effleurant par accident l'autre. Tout deux se sentaient adolescents ce qui offusqua les rares prêtres ayant remarquer leur manège. À vrai dire, il n'y en avait qu'un, et il était trop occupé à se calmer pour aller cafeter.

Les deux amants se cachèrent derrière l'église, dans une sorte de petit confessionnal qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Zoro se saisit du visage de son amour, le prenant en coupe pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec fougue, dissimulés par une porte en bois, simple, fragile, en ruine. Sa main se faufila sous le manteau, agrippant le fessier rebondi du cuistot qui rendait baisers et caresses avec tout autant d'entrain.

\- Que me vaux l'honneur de cette visite ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Grognon ?

\- Chuuuut.

Sanji gloussa et se laissa attaquer par les lèvres avides de son partenaire. Ils se pelotèrent durant un bon moment, puis, se lâchèrent, ricanant. Zoro dut s'en aller mais pas après un autre baiser langoureux. Il quitta ensuite le prêtre pour retourner voir Usopp et faire au moins semblant de s'intéresser à son anniversaire de mariage. Le français quant à lui s'affaira à l'église jusqu'à la fin de la journée puis retourna dans sa chambre, se couchant immédiatement. Il y fut rejoint plus tard par le souverain qui avait également mit fin à cette journée.

Le vert fit onduler son regard contre le torse du blond, désireux d'aller faire onduler d'autres parties de lui sur cette plastique plus qu'attrayante. Il ôta ses vêtements et rejoignit son amant après avoir fait sonner une bonne. Autant boire et manger un peu. L'épéiste se vautra dans les draps, rampant jusqu'à son homme pour lui mordiller l'épaule, à la manière d'une bête marquant son territoire. Le prêtre laissa échapper un rire cristallin, passant une main dans la crinière verdâtre de son fauve.

\- Je t'aime, saleté de roi.

Ses yeux se braquèrent sur ceux du souverain. Ils étaient juste fixés sur lui, avec tant d'amour, tant de dévotion que leur réceptacle en fut ému, troublé, bouleversé. Les doigts fins du cuisinier caressèrent la nuque de son aimé, l'attirant dans un baiser fougueux tandis que la bonne entrait.

Elle tremblait, ses mèches bleues oscillant nerveusement. Elle se mordait les lèvres en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire tomber son plateau sur lequel se trouvait un verre d'alcool, du fromage et une dague. Elle les posa devant le lit à baldaquin, faisant abstraction des deux hommes se papouillant. Ils s'enlacèrent et elle s'enfuit en refermant doucement la porte avant de s'effondrer devant cette dernière, larmoyante. Nami et Sairen qui avait été là et avait surveillé l'opération, sourirent et aidèrent la bonne qui n'était autre que Vivi à se lever pour l'emmener dans la pièce voisine.

Les trois femmes s'installèrent, Sairen devant sa table d'incantation tandis que la rousse emmenait Vivi jusque sur un canapé où elle l'étendit, flattant d'une main douce sa chevelure en lui susurrant des paroles réconfortantes. La troisième femme du groupe débuta son rituel, murmurant des mots dans une langue étrangère.

 _Ez bin kontrol..._

Pendant ce temps, le roi s'était saisit du verre qu'il avait vidé cul-sec, confortablement embriqué entre les cuisses de son amant qu'il embrassait tendrement, titillant de la main le membre endormi de ce dernier.

 _Tu min hin..._

Il pressa la base de Sanji, frottant son nez contre la jugulaire tout en traçant un chemin de baisers jusqu'à ses lèvres, jetant le verre au loin. Le souverain s'empara des lèvres du blond, fermant les yeux tout en, sans s'en rendre compte, abandonné le contrôle de son corps. Il se frotta contre le cuisinier, le faisant gémir.

 _Hûn bi gotina min bikin..._

Doucement, embrassant encore un peu son amant, il se recula, allant attraper la dague.

 _Dikuje._

Il se tint au-dessus d'un Sanji impatient qui s'était entretemps mit sur le ventre, attendant docilement que l'on s'occupe de lui.

 _Dikuje._

Zoro perdit son sourire, ses yeux semblèrent s'éteindre tandis qu'il levait la dague au-dessus du dos du français, s'apprêtant à l'abattre.

 _Dikuje._

La dague pénétra la chair très rapidement, s'enfonçant puis ressortant à maintes reprises sous les cris du blond impuissant qui ne comprenait pas, qui ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Il s'éteignit, le coeur au bord des lèvres, les yeux noyés dans ses larmes et son dos transpercé de toute part. Le souverain contempla son oeuvre, du moins son envellope charnelle le fit. Plantant encore la lame dans le corps inerte.

 _Take paş kontrol._

Puis il se réveilla. Dans tout ce sang. Il mira, choqué, son tableau. La dague lui glissa des mains et il hurla. Un hurlement qui résonna dans tous les couloirs du château, peut-être même dans toute la cité. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues telle une source intarissable, il continuait de crier, tant pis si sa gorge le brûlait, tant pis si on venait, tant pis si il tombait. Il avait tuer son amant, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il l'avait fini, il l'avait assassiné, il l'avait trahi, il l'avait privé de sin bonheur. Le roi se laissa tomber sur le sol, stoppant ses cris. Il se leva, se rassit sur le lit carmin et embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres du cuisinier avant de s'habiller et de quitter la pièce, quitter le château, quitter la cité. Zoro s'enfonça dans la campagne britannique, et il y resta, jusqu'à sa mort.

FIN.


End file.
